Wings of Love
by SPNisLIFE
Summary: Castiel starts dream snooping, he gets caught and discovers that Dean can see his wings in his dreams. What happens when Dean starts to be able to see his wings in real life as well. Fluff, Wing-Kink, Male/Male, Destiel. Rated M for language and sexual content. If you do not like or are not of the correct age then please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Welcome to my new story. This will be a lot more light hearted and fluffy than previous fic's. Please be nice, it's my first attempt at something like this and definitely first attempt and wing-kink!**

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural and Castiel owns his wings, I am just borrowing both for this little story. **

Chapter 1 - Team free will hunting

"Cas, get your feathery butt down here!" Dean cried looking skyward.

"Dean!" Sam admonished, "You really shouldn't call an angel of the lord like that!"

"Shut up Sammy, he doesn't mind it!" Dean replied giving Sam a mischievous wink

"Who doesn't mind what?" Came the deep gravelly voice from just behind Sam, causing the large man to squeal like a girl and jump about three feet in the air.

"Shit Cas! Don't sneak up on me!" Sam shouted holding his chest dramatically.

"But you requested my presence…how is that sneaking up on you?" Castiel dead panned, confusion showing in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah Sammy, don't shout at the angel of the lord!" Dean said in an indignant voice causing Sam to pull out the mother of all bitchfaces, which in turn caused Dean to chuckle like a naughty school boy.

Castiel knew the chuckle was probably somehow at his expense but he didn't bother delving into it as it was probably something childish, futile and of no real concerned to him.

He instead enquired; "So what do you require from me?" as he wondered towards the table that would no doubt hold the research material for this particular case.

Sam rushed over to the table as well and started to explain; "We had a report from Bobby about a group of demons slowly taking over an entire town about a day's drive from his place, which was only half a day's drive for us so we checked it out. From what we can see they have possessed most people in the local bar and are enticing others in to corrupt them too, it would be good if you could provide some grace filled back-up as we go in to flush them out?"

Sam proceeded to point out the position of the bar and the other relevant points in town on the map.

"I can provide that assistance, especially as my services are not required in heaven at the moment anyway" Castiel sighed.

"Dude, what does that mean – have they kicked you out again?" Dean asked sounding pissed off that they would do that to his friend.

"Not exactly Dean, but even if you had not called I would have shown up presently because they have decided that until further notice I am to be stationed upon earth….protecting you two" Castiel explained in such a way that just made it sound like a huge inconvenience for him.

"Protecting us! Pfft!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't you mean watching us?!"

"Either way I am to remain with you until further notice" Castiel sighed, resigned to his fate.

Sam took pity on the dejected angel "Hey Cas, its OK we'll have a great time…Right Dean…?" Giving his brother a look which indicated he should help to make Castiel feel better.

"Hey yeah of course Cas, we'll show you all that mundane human stuff that interests you so much. Plus…hey strippers...! That'll loosen you up a bit!" Dean replied enthusiastically.

"Dean…." Castiel warned.

"Yeah yeah I know, I should show you some respect…but dude just think of the fun we can have as well!" Dean answered giving Castiel as suggestive wink.

Castiel just sighed again and sat himself stiffly in the chair next to the desk where he proceeded to look wistfully out window.

"Anyway before...all that, we need to clear out this demon problem first" Sam reminded them both.

Castiel actually looked pleased at that thought and sprung back into action.

So they all climbed into the Impala, after Dean had flatly refuse to be angel zapped anywhere, then made their way into town to tackle the demon problem.

* * *

Their plan to wipe out the demons ran smoothly for once, Dean and Sam performing the demon extraction ritual as Castiel worked like a very powerful microphone blasting the ritual out over the entire town. Any demons that escaped the extraction were dealt with methodically until the town was completely demon free, if left a little shell shocked.

"Well that was easy!" Dean exclaimed as he cracked open a beer once they had got back to the hotel room.

"Yeah, real easy!" Sam sighed as he bandaged his arm up that had been slashed during a particularly difficult scuffle.

"So what do we do now?" Castiel questioned from where he was standing looking extremely uncomfortable by the door.

"Now we sleep dude!" Dean yawned and stretched. "Watch some TV or something just don't disturb us man...we need our beauty sleep...Sammy especially!"

"Shut it Dean!" Sam replied, not his usual witty response but he found he was feeling really drained all of a sudden as well.

Both men stripped down to their boxers and crawled under the covers, before long they were fast asleep and snoring abundantly, leaving a very bored Castiel sitting uneasily on the sofa in the dim room.

Castiel tried to do as Dean had suggested and watch some TV but everything confused him and without one of the brothers awake to explain why the naked women were talking into mobile phones and shaking their behinds into the Camera he soon got annoyed with that distraction so he turned the TV off.

He sat in silent contemplation for a while before some noises in one of the beds behind him caused him to jump. It was Sam; he sounded extremely distressed and was whispering out little pleas of help.

Castiel was at a loss as to what he should do; Dean has specifically said not to disturb them, which he took to mean that he couldn't wake them. Perhaps he could intercept Sam's nightmare and sooth it for him instead.

So he reached for his grace and used it to delve into Sam's dream.

"No please Maddie...no!" Sam was crying as a petite woman with long brown hair was ripping another man to shreds in front of him. Castiel could tell from Sam's memories that this woman was someone who he had felt affection for once. From what Castiel could make out the women had been turned into some sort of shape-shifter or Werewolf and was now on a bloody rampage.

Sam felt both responsible and helpless, it was very disconcerting for Castiel to see the usually fearless hunter in such a weak position.

Castiel kept himself hidden in the shadows of Sam's nightmare, just observing for now until he could find a way to help ease Sam's suffering.

'_It is astonishing how vivid the nightmare is, it truly is amazing what the brain can conjure up' _Castiel thought taking in every detail that Sam's mind had managed to produce in its sleep state.

_'I wonder if it is just Sam that dreams so vividly, because of his higher IQ or if perhaps it is usual for all humans...even Dean?' _He pondered for a moment before suddenly Sam nightmare began to worsen.

Sam was now grappling with the werewolf/women, even though he truly didn't want to. Apparently he knew he had to kill her but it hurt him immensely to do so. Castiel chose this moment to alter the nightmare so that the women took hold of Sam's gun and instead of Sam having to kill her she turned away and shot herself in the head.

Waves of confusion and relief came from Sam, sure there was still sadness there but at least he had comfort in the knowledge that she wouldn't hurt anyone else, also that he hadn't been the one to kill her. Sam stood staring at the motionless women on the floor for quite some time, Castiel realised that he was likely paying his respects and saying his goodbye meaning that he could have some kind of closure over this horrible event.

Suddenly Sam's dream altered again and turned into a version of him running happily around a field with a large sandy coloured dog, he looked young, carefree and happy. Castiel watched the younger version of the hunter running, jumping and playing catch with his canine companion for quite some time just revelling in the joy that was radiating from the dream. Eventually Castiel felt happy that his work here was done so he willed himself away from Sam's minds and back into a conscious state in his own vessel.

Although he was feeling pretty pleased with himself, he knew he really shouldn't meddle with human's minds. Surely it was ok if he was assisting them though, plus it was also a good way to learn more about his charges which could be beneficial to everyone.

* * *

Castiel sat on the sofa staring blankly at the wall in front of him, but every so often his eyes would drift to the heap of covers on the bed behind him that was Dean Winchester.

He was torn, he really wanted to see if Dean dreamed as vividly as Sam did, he also wanted to see what Dean dreamed about because the man was such an enigma to him. He knew that the older Winchester would be very mad at him if he found out, he had an issue about personal space and Castiel was pretty sure being inside his mind would count as invading his personal space.

He sat motionless for a while longer looking forward, but again his eyes kept drifting back over to the older hunter. Eventually he decided to give into his curiosity, he would just have to make sure that he wasn't found out.

* * *

Castiel was confused as to what he was seeing first of all, Dean seemed to be searching for something really important in a very old house with many doors along a long dark corridor. He stood back quietly as Dean kept walking from door to door in a large house, each time he looked into another room he seemed to be getting more and more frustrated.

"Oh for fucks sake!" He cried as he stormed out of yet another seemingly empty room shaking his head.

_'What could he be searching for?'_ Castiel pondered _'Perhaps he is looking for his father or his brother...both of them being things that he had lost in that past and had been forced to seek out, maybe that is playing on the hunters mind?' _

When Dean opened another door and peered inside he cried out in relief "Finally!" So Castiel rushed forward to see what it was he had found, although still keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

Dean was standing in the middle of a bathroom looking at a toilet; he looked confused for a second as he walked over to read the note hung over the closed lid "Out Of Order" the note read.

"Oh Man you have got to be kidding me!" Dean cried, Castiel could feel he was getting really desperate and angry now. Castiel didn't understand the man's annoyance, also why he was searching for a toilet?

All of a sudden Castiel was thrown back into his own vessel as Dean startled awake.

"Hmph!...oh man!" Dean grumbled as he got up and shuffled into the bathroom to relieve himself.

_'Ahhh I understand, he needed to use the facilities and that was reflected in his dreams!'_ Castiel thought.

He sat watching the bathroom door waiting for Dean to walk back out. He heard the toilet flush and the water run for a second before Dean stumbled out of the door and headed back to bed.

Dean stopped halfway between the bathroom and his bed, muscles tensing, his head whipped round, his green eyes widened and suddenly focused on Castiel.

"Shit dude I forgot you were here...! You know that's creepy right...watching people in the dark?!" Dean snapped at Castiel.

Without waiting for a reply he stalked back over to his bed and threw himself under the covers grumbling the whole time about 'creepy ass staring angels'

* * *

Before long Castiel heard Dean's breathing slow down indicating that the hunter was fast asleep, he battled with himself about if he should try again. He decided that he should have another look because Dean's dreams had been compromised by his need to relieve himself in the last dream so it wasn't a true depiction of what this particular Winchester could dream.

He reached for his grace and yet again stole his way into his friend head.

He was not prepared for what he saw, it looked like himself but many many different versions of himself all standing or sitting in various poses, but all staring at Dean. Dean was happily going on about his daily life, eating pie and drinking beer, but whatever he did was followed intently by the bright blue watchful eyes the Castiel's. Dean didn't seem to mind; in fact he seemed strangely comforted by the watchful Castiel's.

Castiel was so freaked out by this that he forced himself to leave Dean's head immediately. He felt ashamed of himself for prying and more confused than ever. He sat contemplating what he had seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Sam got up early and went to fetch coffee. He nodded towards the angel who was sat looking confused on the couch. When he returned Dean was still asleep and Castiel was still looking confused. Sam rolled his eyes and went to wake his brother up.

He put Deans Coffee down on the table next to the snoring man's head.

"Dean...rise and shine!" He called earning a grunt from his brother.

"Dean…come on princess open those eyes" Sam sang cheerfully knowing it would annoy the hell out of his brother.

"What's up with you? Why so cheerful?" Dean grumbled prying open one eye.

"Don't know? Just feel good and slept really well!" Sam smiled happily at his grumpy brother.

"Well bully for you! I slept like shit and I don't feel good!" Dean replied glaring up at his brother.

Castiel jumped at this and turned to stare at Dean. Dean gasped and stared back, feeling like he was being pulled back into that bizarre dream again. He mentally kicked himself and snapped;

"Take a fucking picture Cas, it'll last longer!"

Castiel quickly averted his gaze and hung his head in shame, he knew that Dean didn't mean the words and they were just one of his expressions that he used when Castiel stared at him. Still it shamed Castiel now that he knew that his staring affected Dean enough for it to have a prominent place in one of his dreams.

He didn't mean to stare, he just found his assigned human extremely interesting. He had never encountered anyone like Dean Winchester before and found almost everything he did absolutely fascinating. He decided that he would not look at his human charge if he could help it and he would definitely not be looking into his dreams anymore...no matter how tempting it may be.

**Authors note. Sneaky little dream spying Castiel! What do we think of that? Any future Dean or Sam dream ideas welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Addictions

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm thinking wink-kink is a pretty popular kink then. You saucy lot! As you were all so nice, here is the next chapter only a matter of hours after posting the first! **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, I own a pie covered Dean dream (you'll see)**

Chapter 2 – Addictions

Dean and Sam sat at the small hotel table looking for any new hunts in the newspapers Sam had picked up when he went for coffee. After about two hours of searching and a couple of phone calls to Bobby they decided that it was all quiet for the moment so they should just relax and perhaps try to make some extra bucks.

They packed up their stuff, checked out of the hotel and bundled into the impala heading to the next town with a few decent bars where they could hustle some pool.

* * *

Dean and Sam played a few of the locals at pool, the entire time Castiel just sat on the side-lines observing the brothers as they first of all acted like they couldn't play the game very well at all and then completely obliterated the game in a couple of shots once the big money had been put down. Castiel found it an intriguing game and asked Sam if perhaps he could teach him to play one day.

Dean looked a bit miffed that Castiel hadn't asked him how to play; he was the best after all. Actually he was a bit concerned as to what he had done to piss his angel off; Castiel had been acting strange all day. It was like he was going out of his way to not look or interact with Dean at all. Dean contemplated this for a little while before deciding that Castiel was probably just being his usually grumpy self, more so now he was stuck on earth with them.

* * *

After the bar they headed back to the hotel and settled in for the evening with a few beers and some burgers.

Sam ended up trying to teach Castiel about the Internet, which Dean found hilarious to watch. Sam wasn't the most patient teacher at the best of times, but with Castiel's constant questions he was getting extremely annoyed.

"But I don't understand why you would feel the need to create an entire page showing pictures of a place that you could just visit?" Castiel asked after Sam had showed him some of what he thought were beautiful scenery images on a travel page.

"Well not everyone can travel to these places so they look at the pictures online instead" Sam explained.

"Well that makes even less sense, why look at pictures of places that you would never be able to travel to, that seems a bit self-punishing. Also why couldn't people travel to these places? Are they too difficult to get to or are the people in some way incapable of travel through illness or..."

"They're just pictures Cas! People like looking at pictures!" Sam snapped cutting Castiel's questioning rant off halfway through.

Castiel realised that he had been annoying Sam and really didn't want him to stop the conversation, so he instead asked sincerely. "Ok so people like to look at pictures, what else do they enjoy to look at?"

"Well they..." Sam started

"Porn!" Dean blurted out from his position on the sofa behind them, before laughing his head off at his supposedly witty interruption.

Castiel couldn't help himself he turned and stared at Dean for the first time that, tilting his head questioningly;

"Why do people like to look at porn Dean?" Castiel asked genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah Dean, why DO people like to look at porn?!" Sam added smug that his brother's interruption had backfired on him.

"Um...well they...because they...it makes them feel good..." Dean responded lamely, blushing profusely and not looking directly at Castiel.

"Do you like to look at porn to feel good?" Castiel asked innocently causing Sam to laugh so hard that he spat out the mouthful of beer all over himself.

Sam excused himself to go clean the beer off leaving Castiel still staring at Dean waiting for a reply.

"Um...that's...it's kinda a private thing Cas. It's one of those things that we don't really discuss with each other" Dean explained knowing that Castiel would keep asking unless he responded with something.

"Oh I see" Castiel responded feeling embarrassed but not really knowing why.

Sam returned and decided to save both the embarrassed men by getting back to the topic of pictures.

He started explaining that people also liked to store pictures on the internet of places that they have actually visited as well.

"It's like memories...but digitally" He explained.

"But you have these memories in your head anyway, that you can refer to and...perhaps in your dreams" Castiel exclaimed, seeing a way to steer the conversation onto what he really wanted to discuss.

"Well yes dreams can be made up of pictures and memories, or of things that are playing on your mind or they can just be really random things that you have no idea where the come from" Sam explained again.

"Yeah definitely random!" Dean added almost to himself, thinking back to his weird dream the night before.

This caused Castiel to stare at him again questioningly.

Dean caught his stare and decided that he needed to get away from the intense gaze; "You know what, all this talk of dreams has made me sleepy, I'm gonna call it a night" He pretend yawned, tearing his eyes away from the staring angel.

"Yeah me too, night man!" Sam added, getting up and patting Castiel on the back.

"Good night Sam, Dean" Castiel said as he made his way back to his spot on the sofa.

* * *

Castiel thought about the evening's discussions for a long time; how many different things could affect a humans dream.

He found that as he sat there he couldn't help occasionally glancing over at Dean's sleeping form. It was strange but Castiel felt a very strong urge to have another look into the hunters dream again. He decided that he would do it this one last time, just because of their topic of conversation and to see if Dean was dreaming of memories this time, rather than a lot of staring Castiel's.

As it turns out Dean was not dreaming of memories, or at least Castiel suspected this was not a memory. He was dreaming of a top heavy Asian lady wearing very little clothing. Castiel watched almost like someone watches a car crash, knowing he should turn away but for some reason unable to.

The Asian woman is gyrating around in front of Dean, whom is sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the floor. She is alternating between pushing her large breasts or her rounded buttocks into Dean's personal space.

Castiel was confused by this, was it some sort of nightmare about this woman invading his personal space? He knew how much Dean hated that. He tried to sense what emotion Dean was feeling from the dream, he decided that he didn't feel scared; instead he felt something that Castiel hadn't encountered before. It was like being very happy, but frustrated at the same time, like he was looking for something to end his frustration.

Castiel continued to watch from the shadows as the women gyrated in front of Dean until something started buzzing inside of him, he didn't understand but for some reason he started to feel a huge dislike for this women.

_'Why is she allowed into Dean's personal space without being chastised for it?'_ He thought sulkily.

Just as he thought that the women took personal space to a whole new level as she dropped to her knees in front of Dean and started to rub her hands over the now very obvious bulge in his Jeans.

Dean moaned out and his body vibrated. Castiel felt the vibrations flowing through his own body and he couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his lips.

"Who's there?" dream Dean immediately questioned, the women in his lap disappearing and the room becoming brighter.

Castiel didn't know what to do; he was so flustered by the feelings that had been flowing through Dean into him that he had forgotten to hide himself.

"Cas is that you?" Dean asked in a low voice looking exactly in Castiel's direction

Castiel knew he had been caught and didn't have a choice but to step out of the shadows.

"Hello Dean" He stated, at a loss for anything else to say.

Dean was staring open mouthed in shock at him. Only he wasn't looking at Castiel's face but at something behind him.

Castiel turned to see what Dean was captivated by;

"Oh" He said in surprise as he realised that his wings were very much on display.

"Cas, they...they're amazing!" Dean almost whispered, shock and awe evident on his face.

Castiel couldn't help his reaction; it was like he had no control over his wings because at Dean's praise they spread out to their full width and shone bright white under Dean's inspection.

"Wow!" Dean stated shocked dumb by the absolutely stunning sight before him. Dean was actually proud that his mind could dream up something so beautiful.

Castiel realised at the same moment that Dean thought this was part of his dream, if he left now perhaps he could get away with his voyeurism.

So he did just that.

Once back consciously in his own vessel he contemplated all that had taken place. He now realised that he had stumbled upon a sexual dream of Dean's, which explained the feelings radiating off of the hunter. Just like he had felt the happiness and contentment in Sam's dream, he had felt the arousal in Dean's dream.

What he didn't understand is why he felt anger towards the women and also why his wings had been visible the Dean in his dream, this had never happen when he'd appeared in dreams before, so why now? Another thing he couldn't understand was the way his wings extended when Dean praised them. An Angels wings are a very personal and private part of them, if another being lays eyes on them the usual reaction is to draw them in and hide them away.

Castiel's thoughts continued along that line for the rest of the night, but left him with no real conclusion.

* * *

In the morning Dean and Sam woke up simultaneously as Sam's phone shrilled from is place on the bedside table.

"Yeah, yeah ok Bobby no problem we'll head out shortly" Sam croaked into the phone after listening to the older hunter on the other end for some time.

Dean found himself staring and blushing simultaneously; he literally could not take his eyes off of Castiel. As soon as he looked over into those wide blue eyes he was lost in the memory of his dream; those wings had been the most perfect thing he had ever seen, the feathers were brilliant white with flecks of glistening silver. They looked soft and silky but powerful and majestic at the same time. Dean remembered the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch one of the feathers, to feel that silk between his fingers.

He had no idea why he had dreamt of his friend like that, but he admitted that he hoped it would happen again.

Sam interrupted Dean and Castiel's marathon staring session by explaining that Bobby thought there was a case for them about four hours' drive from where they were, so they had better get moving.

The journey to their next hunt was a quiet one, Dean couldn't help but glance behind at Castiel on every opportunity. Castiel didn't return the gazes, he kept his head down feeling guilty for interrupting Deans dream and ashamed for showing him his wings. Sam kept quiet wondering what the hell had caused all the weird tension in the car.

* * *

The hunt turned out to be a run of the mill salt and burn job, some ghost haunting a family that had just been unlucky enough to move into the wrong house.

After they had decimated the ghost Dean and Sam was stood one side of the burning grave while Castiel stood the other. Dean knew it was likely trick of the light, combined with the smoke from the burning bones but he almost swore he could see a faint outline of wings behind Castiel.

He shook his head as if to clear it and looked again. Castiel was looking at him strangely but as soon as he saw Dean's eyes on him he averted his gaze again.

Dean sighed feeling very weary all of a sudden.

"Right let's call it a night hey...how about we get up early and head over to Bobby's tomorrow to visit?" Dean sighed out.

"Sure sounds like a plan" Sam confirmed and they headed back to the motel for the evening.

* * *

Dean and Sam were both tucked up in bed by 10pm and sound asleep by 11pm. Castiel was trying to occupy his mind by reading a book that Sam had lent him, something about a small boy wizard and a school that you had to take some bizarre train journey to get to. He found his mind wondering halfway through the first chapter though.

Dean was mumbling in his sleep, he seemed very restless and his body was shifting continually under the sheets.

Castiel told himself he would not take a look at the dream. He tried to lose himself in the book again, trying to ignore the moans and the sounds of the covers moving from the bed behind him.

Nope he would not look, he would not give in this time, he was strong enough to withstand this urge, he was an Angel of the lord damn it!

Dean's moans became more insistent, making Castiel's vessel feel very hot all over for some reason. But no he was still not going to look, his friends privacy was important to him.

Just then Dean made a noise so erotic that Castiel literally could not stop himself. He reached for his grace almost subconsciously and transferred himself into Dean's mind.

"Oh my" was all he could say at the sight of Dean writhing around in...was that Apple pie? He was sucking it off of his fingers and then scooping more up to eat, it looked like he was literally having the time of his life.

Castiel again could feel the euphoria in Dean's mind coursing through him. It made him immediately hate the pie for being able to make Dean feel that way. He stepped out from the shadows without thinking and interrupted Dean's little food porn moment.

"Hello Dean" He said in his gravelly voice causing Dean to go statue still, three pie covered fingers wedged between his lips.

It was from this angle that Castiel realised that Dean was only dressed in small white shorts which left pretty much nothing to the imagination.

That combined with the glistening pie that covered every square inch of Dean's muscular bronzed body caused Castiel to lick his lips in anticipation.

Dean was staring up at Castiel again, first into his blue eyes then gasping as his eyes travelled over the wonderful sight of Castiel's outstretched wings.

Under Dean's intense scrutiny Castiel felt his wings slowly unfurl even further until they were magnificently displayed behind him.

"I was hoping you would come back again" Dean stated truthfully.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about your wings Cas, I wanted to see them again to see if they were as beautiful as I remember" Dean continued.

"And what is your verdict Dean?" Castiel replied feeling confident now he knew that Dean had actually wanted this.

"Oh Cas...they are better than I ever imagined" Dean sighed wistfully his eyes roaming hungrily over each and every feather.

All the pie disappeared and Dean was suddenly in his usual attire of Jeans and a t-shirt. He stood up and stalked towards Castiel like a lion honing in on its pray.

"Cas...I need...will you let me...can I touch them?" Dean finally managed to get out in a voice so full of lust that it sent shivers through Castiel's entire body.

**Authors note. So I'm just gonna leave that there *runs of laughing evilly* **


	3. Chapter 3 - revelations

**Thank you for your reviews, yes I am evil occasionally...admit it...you love it! **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, I do not *sigh***

Chapter 3 – Revelations

_Recap: "Cas...I need...will you let me...can I touch them?" Dean finally managed to get out in a voice so full of lust that it sent shivers through Castiel's entire body. _

Dean woke up slowly, gaining a tiny bit more consciousness with each passing second. He rolled over in his little cocoon of blankets until he was lying on his back. He reached down and absentmindedly scratched at his belly for a little while as he also stretched his legs and pointed out his toes contentedly.

All of a sudden the memory of the dream hit him like a one inch punch between the eyes. He sat up and his eyes sprung open, he rubbed at them for a second so that they would un-blur then looked around the horrendously retro motel room until his eyes focused in on Castiel.

"Dude what is your melodrama?" Sam asked from the bed next to him where he was currently putting on his shoes ready to go and pick up some breakfast.

"I…I um…I don't know?" Dean replied still staring at Castiel whom for once was not looking back but seemed intent to stare at the little TV in the corner. It may have even been convincing if the damn thing had actually been turned on. But Dean could tell, he saw the way that Castiel's eyes were just a little too wide and his cheeks were slightly flushed. This Angel had a guilty conscience and Dean had suspicions as to why.

"Whatever...I'm going to get some grub, heart attack in a roll and caffeine shot ok with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure thanks Sammy" Dean managed to reply and cast one quick glance over at his brother.

* * *

When Sam left, Dean contemplated what he remembered about his dream.

He knew that he had been dreaming about his friend and about pie for some reason, apparently pie covered Dean enticed dream Castiel, which was good to know for future reference!

Then however it had gotten really strange; Dean knew that he didn't always think about his Angel in a purely platonic way anymore and he had accepted that a long time ago. This dream however was different, Castiel wings had been on show again and they just looked so irresistible that Dean had wanted to reach out and touch them, god he remembered the need that had run through him and it made him shiver all over again.

But then something unexpected had happened. His dream Castiel had run away, well more like vanished and he'd never vanished like that before, well not in his dream anyway! So why now…why would his dream Angel not allow him to reach out and touch those magnificent wings? Unless it was not a simple dream…unless his Angel had actually been in his dream?

He knew it could be done because Castiel had communicated that way before, but usually he didn't have his wings on display and he hadn't pretended to be part of the dream. Something was going on and Dean was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Morning Cas" he called earning a quick glance and tentative nod of the head from the sheepish looking celestial being on the sofa.

"Did you have a productive night?" Dean questioned in a light friendly tone.

"It was acceptable" the Angel replied still not looking at Dean.

"Hmmm, what did you get up to?" He tried again.

"Nothing Dean, just sat in contemplation" Castiel replied in a clipped voice.

"Oh really?" Dean said in a sing song voice

"Yes really" Castiel growled back

_'So that's how he's going to play it then…well I'll just have to come up with some way to make him slip up and confess! I actually think this is going to be fun!' _Dean thought as he practically skipped off to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Dean's first opportunity to get to Castiel came when they stopped for lunch on their way to Bobby's.

"Mmmm this is great Pie Cas, you sure you don't want to try some" Dean moaned licking the apple pie off of his fingers.

"Dean!" Sam gasped "What are you doing?...anyway Cas doesn't eat!"

"Yeah but it's so good I could practically roll around it in!" Dean replied winking at Castiel.

"Dude you are sick! Leave Cas alone" Sam chastised knowing that Dean was trying to wind Castiel up but not too sure why. From the looks of it, it was working though. Castiel looked very uncomfortable, like he was witnessing something a lot more pornographic that his brother wolfing down a slice of pie.

* * *

During the drive Dean took every opportunity he had to glance in the rear view mirror at Castiel in the back seat. He kept catching Castiel staring at him and then quickly averting his gaze when Dean caught him. The Angel would blush and look away like he had a full on guilty conscience, this caused Dean to start grinning at him with a knowing smile making Castiel even more uncomfortable.

Dean's next opportunity came when they got to Bobby's late that afternoon; Dean happened to notice a discarded feather lying on the floor next to where he'd parked the impala. He picked it up and leant against the Impala as Castiel was walking past. He very suggestively stroked two fingers through the ratty old feather causing Castiel to stop and stare opened mouthed for a second.

It was Dean winking that caused the angel to huff and run off into the house in embarrassment.

"Seriously what is going on with you today Dean?" Sam asked as he strutted towards his brother. "Why are you winding poor Cas up, it's bad enough that he is stuck with us, just give him a break!"

"Oh Sammy but it's so much fun, you know how easily I get bored!" Dean replied thinking it would be an answer that his brother would expect.

"Fine, well we are going out tonight, let's see if we can find you someone else to play with, so you give Cas a break!" Sam replied in a tone which held no room for argument.

"Fine, but he comes with us!" Dean replied

"Oh God forbid I make you go anywhere without your Angel dean!" Sam mocked, rolling his eyes.

Dean just grinned and ran off into the house to say hi to Bobby and get ready for a night out.

* * *

Later that evening Sam, Dean and a reluctant Castiel were seated at a table in the local bar.

Sam and Dean were on their second beer of the evening and only just starting to feel relaxed. Castiel was pretending to drink a glass of water but was really just people watching and trying desperately not to look at Dean.

He was feeling extremely guilty about last night; he had entered his humans dream again without permission and had displayed his wings like a common whore displays her commodities.

No wonder Dean had asked to touch them, he had heard stories about how other beings found Angel wings to be striking. But the way Dean and looked at them, it was like they were the only thing in the world he ever wanted to look at again. It made Castiel feel warm and slightly breathless just thinking about it, which is strange as his vessel didn't really alter temperature and it definitely didn't need to breathe.

There is no way Dean could have known what it would have done to Castiel when he had reached out to touch a feather. Especially as Dean thought it was a dream. But the second his human had requested that touch Castiel mind had been filled with the most lustful erotic thoughts that he had ever known and he knew that he had to get away from his hunter right that second or he would have forced him into the sordid acts that had crossed his mind if he wanted it...or not.

Castiel had literally been seconds from losing control and he was so terribly ashamed of himself. He had been chastising himself all day, trying to keep his eyes away from Dean because whenever he saw him those images and ideas of what he had wanted to do to him would flash through his mind like HD replay.

It didn't help that Dean had been in a tormenting mood, if Castiel didn't know better he might think that Dean knew it was really Castiel in his dream and that he didn't mind. But no, there is no way that Dean would be ok with that, so that couldn't be the reason for his teasing.

Castiel was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the women that had made her way over to join them at the table. He did notice however when the object of his deliberation laughed out loud as if he had just heard the funniest thing anyone had said ever.

Sam was looking at Dean astonished as he flirted so blatantly with the trampy women who looked like she'd been around the block more than once.

"Oh hot stuff you and I are gonna have a real good time, I can feel it down low...way down low if ya get what I'm saying" she huffed into Dean's face in a voice that sounded like she had smoked for at least 70 years.

She shuffled her denim mini skirt clad butt nearer to Dean, resting her pot marked and flabby thigh up against him, then she started to suggestively run her bitten and chipped fingernails up and down Deans muscular jeans clad thigh.

"Yeah think you can show me a good time do you sweetheart?" Dean drawled winking suggestively at the skank and licking his lips.

Suddenly a shadow descended over the table causing Dean to draw his eyes away from the women who was practically thrusting in his lap by now.

Dean gasped and nearly choked as he looked over to where Castiel had stood up.

It was only when Castiel saw Dean's eyes dart from one side of him to the other that he realised;

_'Dean can see my wings!'_ he started to panic then, he had only gotten up ready to stalk out of the bar as he was not able to watch this disgusting display in front of him anymore, but it seemed that his wings had other ideas and they had presented themselves to Dean in all their glory.

Castiel cast a glance at Sam but he was just looking confused as hell between Dean and Castiel. He eventually hissed "Dean what the fuck dude? It's just Cas?!"

So it was only Dean that could see the most sacred part of Castiel displayed open and exposed, but why?

_'Why can Dean see my wings when I'm out of his dreams?!' _Castiel thought for a moment before he disappeared.

"Cas?" Sam said to the empty space the angel had previously occupied.

"Dean? What happened...where did Cas go?" Sam asked his brother who was quite obviously in some sort of shock.

Sam had had enough, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. So he grabbed hold of his brother and all but dragged him towards the exit.

"Hey where's you boys going, we's gonna have some fun!" the local bike called as she stumbled after them.

"Seriously love, back the fuck up! Take that skanky disease ridden ass elsewhere Kay?" Sam hissed causing the women to stop statue still and let them go.

Sam knew that was probably uncalled for but right now he didn't have time to deal with needy tramps. He wanted to get his brother back to Bobby's and find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

Castiel had flown straight up to heaven in horror. He had almost taken Balthazar out upon his arrival.

"Wow Cassie, in bit of a rush there little brother?" Balthazar asked as he caught hold of the speeding Angel.

Castiel landed and hung his head in shame.

"Oh Balthazar, I think I need some sort of assistance. I have found myself in a bit of a predicament" Castiel whispered without once looking his brother in the eye.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on Winchester duty?...what have the gone and done now?" Balthazar growled out that last part at the thought that maybe the Winchesters had somehow hurt his innocent little brother.

"Yes...but no, it's all me…I am the one with the problem!" Castiel cried.

"What problem little bro?" a voice directly behind Castiel asked causing the shamed little angel to cry out and jump.

"Gabriel! You gave me quite a fright!" Castiel gasped out as his eyes landed on the archangel.

"I could say the same thing about you! You have been pulsing distress signals since you entered heaven, what could possibly be the problem?" Gabriel questioned eyeing the lower angel suspiciously.

"Well it's...um I sort of displayed myself to Dean Winchester!" He finally whispered shamefully.

"Displayed, like in shadow? I thought you did that when you first encountered him out of hell?" Balthazar stated looking over at Gabriel with a confused expression. Gabriel however was trying desperately to hold back a laugh that was threatening to burst out.

"Well yes I did but this time it was different, first it was just when I visited him in his dreams...he would see my wings, but just now something happened and he could see them...not in his dreams and not in shadow form either!" Castiel groaned out never taking his eyes off of the floor.

Balthazar gasped and hissed "But that's not possible! What did that mud monkey do to you Cas?"

"I know it's not possible, but it's not Dean...it's me...I'm broken somehow!" Castiel cried.

"Castiel calm yourself!" Gabriel yelled in a voice so authorative that most of the angels in the surrounding area stopped to stare.

"Go and seek serenity, we shall come for you when you have calmed and see if we can resolve this matter together" Gabriel commanded.

"Yes of course Gabriel at once" Castiel agreed and disappeared to the most peaceful spot in heaven where he could gather his senses.

"Wow bossy much!" Balthazar chuckled at the elder angel.

"Oh Balthy! This is going to be so much fun!" Gabriel yelled, finally letting out the laugh he had been trying to supress.

"What? I thought this would be a serious matter? It is not possible for a human to see an Angels wings!" Balthazar asked in shock at Gabriel's reaction.

"Rare, my dear Balthy, it is extremely rare but not impossible! You see I believe out little Castiel has a bit of a crush on the elder Winchester and he is trying to attract him with his wings. Although from the sound of it he has no idea what he is doing which is why this is going to be so much fun!"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Balthazar asked.

"Well for starters I think we should put little Castiel in a few situations that are guaranteed to bring out this display of his...for research purposes to gauge the situation of course..." Gabriel grinned evilly.

"Oh of course..." Balthazar chucked back evilly and they wondered off to devise a plan.

**Authors note. Ohhh Castiel trying to attract his mate! I wonder what situations his evil brothers can come up with – if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Peacocking

**Thank you thank you thank you! What an Overwhelming response. **

**Thank you also for your evil ideas, you are a devious bunch!**

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, and with that attitude I probably never will!**

Chapter 4 – Peacocking

"You saw his wings!?" Sam cried

"That's impossible!" Bobby yelled at the same time.

Dean knew that it would be a shock to his brother and Bobby, it had been one hell of a shock for him and he'd seen them before in dream state! So he could understand the confused and downright concerned expressions on the faces of the two men standing in front of him.

Sam had driven Dean home from the bar because Dean, well he had totally freaked the fuck out, not that he wasn't ashamed of his reaction, but he just couldn't understand what the hell he had done to his Angel to make him so mad as to display his wings like that then disappear.

Those wings…Dean was certain he had never seen anything so beautiful beyond all words before. It sent tingles through his entire body again just remembering the sight of them. Yes they had been amazing to look at in his dreams, but that paled in comparison to what they looked like in real life. He had almost instantly had the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch them and he may have done just that and it not been for the thunderous expression on Castiel's face.

Again he tried to think back to what he could have possibly done to piss him off, sure he'd been flirting with that skank in an attempt to get a rise out of the prudish angel but he didn't mean to make him go all holier than thou.

Right now he just wished he knew where he had gone and if he was OK.

As if by just thinking that, Castiel suddenly appeared in the room behind Bobby and Sam. He didn't look angry anymore, he just looked completely and utterly ashamed of himself. His blue eyes impossibly wide and staring straight into Deans as if he was trying to read his soul.

"Cas…?" Dean whispered out when he found his voice again.

This caused Bobby and Sam to turn around and stare in shock at the angel.

"Hello Dean" Castiel replied and looked even more ashamed if that was at all possible.

"Cas what the hell…."

"How did he see…"

Bobby and Sam started interrogating the Castiel at the same time causing him to shrink away from them.

"Step away from the angel!" Gabriel sang as he walked into the room munching on a chocolate bar.

"Oh for the love of…" Dean started

"God? Why yes Deano you are correct I am here for the love of god and for the love of his treasured angels" Gabriel replied sarcastically.

"For the love of being a pain in my ass more like!" Dean muttered.

"Oh shush your noise you greased up baboon! I have come to support my baby brother, something which I'm sure you of all people can understand!" Gabriel replied looking pointedly at Sam.

"Why does Cas need support…what's going on Cas?" Dean asked in horror towards his friend.

"Well it's regarding the incident with my…wings, it should not have happened and I am truly sorry. Gabriel has kindly offered to keep an eye on me so that we can figure out why it happened and to perhaps stop it from happening again" Castiel explained.

Dean needed to talk to Castiel about this, but he really didn't want to with an audience.

"Cas can w…can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Dean asked trying his hardest not to blush and sound like a girl.

* * *

Once safely out of earshot Dean asked;

"So you were not mad at me?"

"Mad at you…? Oh you mean is that why my wings presented themselves like that? Well I wasn't very comfortable with the little show you were putting on but I wasn't that mad at you…I have been madder!" He stated matter of factly.

"Gee thanks Cas! So you really don't know why I could see your wings? What about...what about in my dream? That was actually you right? You know I could see them in my dreams too right?" Dean blurted out quickly.

"No Dean I do not know why you can see my wings either in person or when I was in your dream...I hope you are not too mad at me for entering your dreams unannounced...I was just curious…" Castiel answered truthfully giving his very best impersonation of Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"I think the sight of your magnificent wings may have distracted me from being mad!" Dean tried to joke but it instead made Castiel gasp and blush profusely.

"Hey sorry, is it wrong of me to say that I like your wings?" Dean asked quietly.

"No it's just that they are a very private and sacred part of me, to have someone say anything nice about them is such a huge compliment" Castiel beamed at Dean.

"Alright well before you get all wing cocky how about we head back in to join the others again?" Dean said tapping Castiel on the shoulder and steering him back to the house.

* * *

Gabriel had disappeared by the time they got back, Sam informed them that he was going to be close by in case he was needed. Bobby was on the phone listening intently.

He hung up just after Dean and Castiel walked back in.

"Boys that was a contact of mine in town, apparently there is something strange going down in one of the big houses over the other side of town. Sounds like our kind of deal so do you want to go check it out?" Bobby explained.

"Sure thing Bobby" Dean replied.

* * *

They reached the house in question 10 minutes later and Dean all but jumped out of his beloved Impala ready for action.

Inside the house all the lights were flashing and there was a surreal wailing/chanting noise filling the night air.

Dean and Sam cast a quick glance at each other and then ran for the house at the same time, Castiel followed on after them.

Dean decided that knocking was probably a huge waste of time so he flew at the front door and took it out with one precision kick.

As soon as the entrance to the house was open a figure leapt out of the smoky darkness within and pounced on the elder Winchester.

Dean fell backwards and landed on his back with a thud on the front lawn, his assailant writhing around on top of him.

The creature was disguised as a partially clad and incredibly beautiful woman. She/it instantly started to tear at Dean's clothing using his surprise against him. Sam made to run for the creature but she sensed this and flicked her hand at him sending him tumbling into the porch.

With Sam temporarily out of the way she continued to attack Dean who was struggling to get out from under her surprisingly powerful grip.

Dean looked around for anything that he could use to take the bitch out, which is when he spotted Castiel stalking towards them with his wings spread out in such a show of power that Dean actually felt sorry for the creature on top of him for a moment.

Dean's mouth dropped open in awe and the creature couldn't help but turn its/her head to see what had captured her prey's attention.

As soon as she did she let out an almost deafening cry of terror as Castiel reached her, placed his hand on her head and smitted her ass into oblivion.

OK if Dean said he wasn't so turned on he could barely speak it would be blatant lie. The sight of Castiel looming over him, with a deadly possessive face and his wings all puffed up and spread out for what seemed like miles behind him, was one of the most terrifying and at the same time thrilling things he had ever seen.

"Castiel! You put those away right now! You naughty boy!" Gabriel chastised swooping in behind the displaying angel.

Castiel realised that his little problem had indeed happened again and he quickly pulled in and hid his wings looking for all intents and purposes like he had just been caught with his hand down his pants.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel cut his voice off.

"So what caused it to happen this time then?" Gabriel asked an incredibly shame faced Castiel.

"I don't know, I just went to smite the rabid nymph that was attacking Dean and…well it just happened again?" Castiel answered in a small voice like a child that was being told off.

"Well try and keep it under control…I'll be in touch!" Gabriel snapped before disappearing in a flutter of feathers.

"Dean I apologise for my display…again" Castiel said looking apologetically at his hunter who was still sprawled across the lawn.

"Yeah sure no biggy Cas" Dean replied blushing and attempting to get to his feet.

"Sammy, you alive over there?" He called to the heap by the porch that was his brother.

"Ugh! Just…what was that thing? Did you say a Nymph Cas?" Sam asked trying to untangle his long limbs.

"Yes it was a Nymph, I have no idea what it was doing here or why it went for Dean though?" Castiel replied.

"Sounds like research time for Sammy!" Dean grinned at his brother who had finally managed to stand up.

"Great!"" Sam replied, only slightly sarcastically.

* * *

Gabriel flew back to his watching point where Balthazar was currently seated munching on some butter popcorn.

"Gabe, that was spectacular…did you see Winchester's face when little Cassie displayed again! I almost had to look away because it felt to intimate even for me!" Balthazar gasped and pretended to fan himself.

"Oh and it was a genius idea throwing a Nymph in there, but giving her Dean's scent beforehand to get her all riled up…perfection!" Balthazar continued his praise of the elder angels plan.

"Ha I know, I thought Castiel was going to claim Winchester right then and there but he still has no idea why he is doing this! Sometime his innocence is completely astounding!" Gabriel added tutting to himself.

"Well how's about we do something to break through that innocence just a little? Oh look Dean is going for a shower…this gives me a delicious idea!" Balthazar exclaimed.

They both settled in to watch Balthazar's plan take effect, sharing popcorn and sodas.

* * *

Castiel was hiding in the Kitchen, too ashamed to face anyone at the moment. Bobby's and Sam got straight into research mode in Bobby's study. Dean decided to go for a shower to get any Nymph juice off of him.

Dean shuffled into the bathroom and winced as he slipped out of his shredded clothes. That bitch had done a number on his back and he couldn't wait to get under the water to sooth his aching muscles.

He turned the shower on and waited for it to warm before climbing under the torrent of water.

As soon as he shut his eyes he was assailed by images of Castiel with wings fully on display, but apart from that completely naked and on his knees in front of him.

"Oh Cas..." Dean moaned out realising that he was instantly so fully erect that nothing but a bit of self-loving was going to sort this out, there would be no willing it back down this time.

He felt a bit guilty about touching himself when he knew Castiel was nearby because he wasn't sure if the angel would be able to tell what he was doing, but there was no way he could stop himself this time.

'_Where the hell did that image come from?'_ he wondered, while palming his solid cock and letting his eyes drift closed again.

As soon as his eyes shut the same thing happened again, this time the images were of Castiel taking him between his lips and sucking him the entire way down his throat.

"oh...oh Cas...so good!" he mouthed as silently as possible.

He knew that he wasn't going to last long with these images flashing through his mind, god he must have gotten more worked up by the angel than he thought earlier for his imagination to come up with this.

Imaginary Castiel was alternating between swallowing him down while sucking in his cheeks and massaging his head between his plump wet lips.

Dean could feel that coiling in the bottom of his stomach unfurling, building stronger and stronger and stronger until;

"oh oh oh...Casssssssss" Dean moaned out as he spurted hot streaks of cum over the shower wall, hoping the running water would hide his cries from the angel.

* * *

Bobby wondered up the stairs to get some more of his mythology books from storage because him and Sam had very little to go on so far. When he got to the upstairs hallway he was surprised to see Castiel pacing up and down outside the bathroom door.

"Hey boy what ya doing?" Bobby asked the pacing angel.

He did not expect Castiel to turn and growl at him, stalk towards him and zap his ass back downstairs.

"What the fuck?!" Bobby cried when he found himself back in his chair behind the desk.

"Bobby?" Sam asked jumping at the sight of the man that he was sure had walked out the room about 30 seconds ago.

"God damn angel's gone psycho!" Bobby growled getting up and going to the foot of the stairs.

"Dean!" He yelled up, hoping the other man would hear him over the running shower.

He heard another growl come from the top of the stairs and rolled his eyes.

"God damn possessive angel, losing the fucking plot...I knew we shouldn't get messed up with angels, god damn feathery pain's in the ass!" Bobby muttered as he headed back to his desk before taking a long gulp on his hunters helper scotch.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the bathroom after hearing Bobby cry out his name. His mouth fell open at the sight of Castiel stalking up and down outside the bathroom with his wings ruffling like a flustered chicken.

"Um Cas….?" Dean whispered causing the angel to turn and gasp.

"Cas…I'm sorry was it…is it because of what I was doing because I just couldn't stop myself…I'm sorry, Cas are you ok?" Dean mumbled while looking sheepishly down at the floor.

"I…don't know anymore…I think I need to…go away!" Cas cried and with that he disappeared.

* * *

Dean dressed quickly and all but ran downstairs to be met with an irate Bobby.

"He growled at me! In my own house!" Bobby yelled at Dean.

Dean had an overwhelming urge to chuckle at that but knew it was neither the time nor the place so he managed to keep his composure.

"What is going on with you two Dean, because this is getting worse and Castiel is getting out of control now!" Sam questioned.

"What? Nothing is going on between us! I'm the innocent party here!" Dean replied indignantly, not wanting to explain about how his little bathroom indiscretion may have caused Castiel's most recent episode.

"Fine let's see if we can get some answers elsewhere...Gabriel…Oh Gabriel we could use your help?" Sam called out.

"Oh not him Sam…anyone but that…Gabriel hi!" Dean quickly covered his insult as Gabriel and Balthazar emerged into the room flanking a depressed looking Castiel.

"Deano…did you lose something?" Gabriel sang shoving Castiel forward.

Castiel turned to glare at Gabriel;

"Not funny Gabe! Stop trying to make me feel worse!" Castiel bit out.

"Just what the hell is going on here, I have had enough of this angel wing crap and want answers now!" Bobby yelled in Gabriel and Balthazar's direction.

"Fine, but not because you have had enough old man! I am only here because I was worried that little Cassie might do something stupid like chops his wings off or something if we didn't step in…you see I had an idea of what this could be from the start but had to set up some further situations to make sure…" Gabriel started to explain when he got interrupted by Balthazar's giggling.

Balthazar tried to compose himself but was still beaming in Castiel's direction

"What situations exactly?" Castiel asked suspiciously

"Oh you know, just things to get you riled up...FYI Sammy you can stop researching the Nymph now!" Balthazar explained while trying to not giggle again.

"Now Castiel, Deano… are you sure you want to know what is going on?" Gabriel asked seriously.

Dean chanced a glance at Castiel; his angel looked so upset that he knew he just needed to find out so that they could help him in some way.

"Just tell us Gabe…" Dean sighed.

Gabriel grinned over at Balthazar "Well if you insist Deano…Castiel has been…well he has been Peacocking you"

Bobby literally spat an entire mouthful of hunter's helper all over Sam and proceeded to choke in surprise.

**Authors note. Poor Innocent Castiel, what do you think will be the reactions to this little bit of news...other than choking on liquor...? **


	5. Chapter 5 - Aftershock

**You are all amazing, thank you so much for your support and ideas! You all deserve a pie covered Winchester in your dreams! Either one...its your choice. **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all apart from the expression 'peacocking'. **

Chapter 5 – Aftershock

_Recap: Gabriel grinned over at Balthazar "Well if you insist Deano…Castiel has been…well he has been Peacocking you" _

"Peacocking?" Castiel asked looking awkwardly between Gabriel and Dean.

"Yes my dear baby brother…It seems that your feelings for our little hunter here have extended from the purely platonic realm. It would appear that you have been displaying for Deano because you wish to get jiggy with him!" Gabriel explained grinning from ear to ear and causing Bobby to yet again spit his drink out.

"Bobby! Can't you at least aim the other way….?" Sam yelled wiping hunter's helper off his face again.

"I thought this kind of Angel/Human pairing didn't exist?" Sam questioned, trying his best to ignore the Jiggy comment

"Oh Sammy believe me we can indeed pair with a human, we can even bond with a human although I don't think that's ever happened before. You see most of the celestial snobs out there would not lower themselves to befriending a mud-monkey, let alone having relations with one. That is why there is very little record of it and why Balthazar didn't know about it until a few days ago. Even I have only seen a couple of cases in my time" Gabriel explained

"So you knew all along that was the reason this was happening to me and yet you didn't think to inform me before now…?" Castiel bit out angrily glaring at Gabriel.

"Oh come on Cassie…once in a lifetime event! I had to make sure…" Gabriel whinged

"Make sure and have some fun and my and Dean's expense at the same time…I think you should leave! Both of you please go, your services are no longer required" Castiel whispered in a hurt voice at his two brothers.

"Oh Cassie…come on…" Balthazar started.

"Nope I think we should go Balthy, looks like Cassie has some explaining of his own to do…" He looked pointedly to where Dean was staring down at the floor in silence.

With a flutter of feathers they both disappeared leaving a hurt and embarrassed Castiel, a silent brooding Dean, a shell-shocked Bobby and a concerned whisky covered Sam.

"Dean…I…" Castiel started but Dean just turned and stalked out of the room without even looking at him.

Castiel looked so dejected that Sam tried to reassure him;

"Cas, he's just in shock, I'll go and talk to him OK?"

"OK thank you Sam and please tell him that I am sorry for causing all this…situation, I just…I just didn't understand what I was feeling" Castiel answered.

Sam nodded and walked out after Dean.

"Here boy…I think you could probably do with this?" Bobby said as he handed the angel a healthy shot of hunter's helper.

* * *

"Hey" Sam said quietly as he walked towards where Dean was sitting on the hood of the impala.

The sun was just starting to rise on the horizon and it cast Singers Salvage in a luscious orange glow, making it actually look aesthetically pleasing for once.

Flecks of orange glistened in Dean's eyes as he stared silently ahead but apart from that they showed nothing and gave away nothing as to what the stoic hunter was feeling.

"So…um Cas asked me to let you know he is sorry…" Sam started

"pfft…sorry!" Dean huffed out angrily

"Yeah he is pretty cut up in there Dean…" Sam bit back starting to get angry at his brother and his attitude now.

Dean just kept silent and continued staring ahead at that.

"Dean can you at least hear him out, I know this is humiliating for you but he is your friend...just think how he is feeling right now!" Sam snapped finally losing his temper.

Dean turned his head and gaped at Sam before finally whispering "Sammy, how can I talk to him…."

"Dean, you cannot ignore him! I won't let you do that to him…! You have to at least let him down gently and explain why!" Sam yelled

"No Sammy you don't understand, how can I talk to him…when I should have realised sooner what was happening, ever since the dreams, then perhaps I could have saved him all this confusion and embarrassment. Dean exclaimed

"But I just didn't dare to believe, I mean he is an angel of the lord and I am…well I am just me. Yes I dreamed that perhaps he may like me the way that I'd grown to like him…but I never actually dared to hope that it would happen out of my dreams!" Dean finished looking completely lost.

"Dean…are you telling me that you like Cas? as in like like Cas?" Sam asked sincerely, whilst grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut-up…maybe" Dean replied grinning slightly and blushing.

"So are you and Cas gonna like get together and have lots of little feathery babies…" Sam teased chuckling at his brother's obvious discomfort.

"Seriously dude!...that's not even….! Anyway there is only one girl capable of having babies in this family and that would be you Samantha!" Dean laughed back

"Pfft you cannot even go there now that I know you are in love with a frickin angel dude!...and a male one at that!"

"Yeah I know…" Dean signed shaking his head but still smiling.

"Really…? I was only joking…Dean do you actually love Cas? Like even before his peacocking attempts…?" Sam asked in surprise

"I have loved him for a long time Sammy…maybe ever since I first met him but I didn't want to believe it for a while. I have come to terms with it, hell he can be pretty badass – what's not to love!" Dean grinned happily at his brother before asking seriously; "So…you are ok with all this?"

"Don't be ridiculous Dean; of course I'm ok with it…as long as you don't hurt him! Now please go and talk to him…he looks so pitiful that I'm sure Bobby has had enough of it and will be attempting to get him drunk or something…" Sam replied gesturing towards the house.

"But Sammy…what if…what if now he realises what has been happening…what if he regrets it and is ashamed that it's me…?" Dean asked in a small uncertain voice.

"Oh fuck off dude! Even before this frickin wing thing it was obviously that the angel was infatuated with you...seriously…no one stares at someone that much without wanting to at least get in their pants!" Sam laughed and patted his brother on the back.

* * *

Dean found Castiel hiding down in Bobby's cellar, the angel looked so upset that Dean almost wanted to run over and hug him, instead he moved slowly towards him and leant up against the wall next to him;

"Hey Cas…what ya hiding down here for?" Dean asked politely

"Bobby kept trying to give me that horrible drink and talk to me about the good times with his wife…"

"Oh I see…so I think we need to have a chat…huh?" Dean stated

"Yes…Dean..." Castiel sighed "I am so sorry if I have made you in anyway uncomfortable and I am sorry for not realising what this meant sooner…I feel like a bit of a fool now…it's just that I am not very experienced in all this…" He gestured between Dean and himself.

"Cas, before we go any further I think I should probably make a confession…" Dean suggested

"Ok Dean…" Castiel said doubtfully

"You see…the thing is…that well…I kinda…...ahh! Why is this so difficult! It's you Cas…I can do this…I can talk to you…but now everything feels different and I seemed to have turned into a tongue tied teenage girl and you… you have turned into a flustered chicken!" Dean rambled as he began pacing up and down in front of Castiel

"Dean…Dean…DEAN!" Castiel finally shouted as he grabbed his pacing friend and slammed him into the wall behind them to stop him.

"Dean…I am not a flustered chicken! I am an angel of the lord!" Castiel growled out but with a slight grin towards the end of the sentence suggesting that he had realised the humour in the statement.

"…and you Dean, you are a hunter, you are my charge and above anything else you are my friend, so whatever you need to confess to me please just say it…" Castiel added smiling up at Dean and slowly releasing his hold on him.

"Yeah you are right Cas…OK here goes…I like you, as in I like you more than as a friend and I have done for quite a while now. I didn't say anything before because…well you are an angel dude and I am just a barely functioning alcoholic hunter with a death wish! I never once thought that there could be anything between us which is why I never even considered that you could be showing your wings because you liked me. I actually thought it was because you finally hated me"

"Dean…don't you ever compare yourself in negative terms to me…you are a great man beyond comparison and a hero, it is an honour to be um…peacocking you" Castiel grinned at him again.

"You got jokes today Cas!" Dean chuckled

"Well yes I am a hilarious Dean!" Castiel deadpanned causing the hunter to belly laugh.

Now that the tension had lessened between them it felt easier to discuss what they needed to.

"So what do we do now?" Castiel asked with his usual head tilt.

"I guess that depends on one thing Cas…do you know what you feel for me now?" Dean asked seriously.

"I am not very good at expressing what I feel in words Dean, I think that Is why my wings acted subconsciously for me, but I know now that I hold you in extremely high regard and…I um also I become aroused when I think about your mouth or…your hands…or…your um behind"

"Castiel! I never would have pictured you as derriere lover! Check you out!" Dean lightly teased the blushing angel.

"But ok…so we both hold each other in high regard and we both get turned on by various body parts...how about we just go with the flow…see what happens for now and promise to talk to the other, to let each other know what we are feeling or what we need…OK?" Dean asked as he lent in and rested his forehead on Castiel's.

Castiel stared into Dean's green eyes adoring the way that they were slightly crinkled at the edges where the other man was actually smiling a real smile for once.

"That sounds acceptable Dean and I will try to keep my wings under control" Castiel agreed.

"I'm the only one that can see them right…?" Dean asked, to which Castiel nodded his affirmative.

"Well then display away baby, display away! Because I am so not gonna get sick of seeing those bad boys anytime soon!"

"Really?" Castiel asked in shock

"Hell yeah dude, they are frickin gorgeous! Can I let you in on a little secret...?"

"Of course Dean"

"I really really want to touch them, like really...it's a need; do you think it will be possible one day?" Dean asked as he stroked his rough palm up and down the angels sleeve nervously.

"Dean!" Castiel chastised "It is a very personal and private thing for an angel to even display his wings, let alone touch them..."

"Yeah sorry Cas I..." Dean started but Castiel cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth;

"Which is why I wouldn't want anyone touching them...but you..."

Dean opened and closed his mouth about five times before he finally said;

"Cas...do you think it would be ok if I kissed you now?"

"Yes Dean, I think that would be acceptable" Castiel grinned

They both leant in and their lips met with equal pressure. It was a chaste kiss, just warm lips on warm lips, but it meant so much, it meant the start of something exciting and new.

The two men parted shortly after, neither of them really wanting to give up the warm feeling of being so close but knowing that Sam and Bobby would be wondering what the hell was happening.

They made their way back upstairs and as they approached the door leading into the study Dean reached over and took hold of Castiel's hand. They grinned and each other like lovesick teenagers then went into the room to face the music.

* * *

"Oh good lord…" Bobby cried when then walked in. "So does this mean you two are going to be walking around here with those stupid expressions on your faces from now on?!"

Sam laughed at Bobby's comment, and added mock seriously; "Cas do I need to have the whole 'treat my brother right' talk with you?"

Castiel looked over at Dean horrified and asked "There is a right way to treat you?"

Bobby burst out laughing at this and nearly fell off his chair.

"Bobby are you drunk!?" Dean asked his father figure.

"Yes I believe I am...it's your stupid angels fault I was matching him drink for drink but it don't have no god damn effect on him!" Bobby slurred

Dean grinned over at Castiel proudly.

"So are you two gonna be all lovely dovey and that? Do I need to remind you about the thin walls in this place...?" Bobby asked as he tried to rest his head on his hand but missed and nearly head butted the desk.

"No that is fine Bobby I get it! Don't you think you should go lay down before you fall down old man?" Dean asked

Bobby tried to stand up from behind the desk;

"Don't you give me lip kiddo!" The drunken hunter cried before going to sit back down again and completely missing his chair.

"Bobby!?" Sam cried, rushing to the fallen man's side,

"Actually I think I will go and lie down...Sammy be a good boy and help me up" Bobby slurred from his position on the floor practically in the fireplace.

Once Sam had managed to steer Bobby out of the room to sleep it off Castiel looked over at Dean and asked;

"Thin walls?" to which Dean walked over and slid both his hands round Castiel's waist so that he could lean in and whisper in his ear.

Once Dean had finished whispering he placed and quick kiss on the angels cheek and looked into his eyes

"Oh...oh I see!" Castiel replied blushing furiously but feeling quite tingly with anticipation all of a sudden.

**Authors note. Talky chapter out of the way...what could be coming next...?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Feathery Temptation

**Wow! So much love for this story, it is truly overwhelming. Thank you to every person that has read, followed or favourited the story and a huge hug to everyone that has taken the time to post a review. **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I do own a postcard of Misha wearing shorts, signed by the overlord himself! **

Chapter 6 – Feathery temptations

_"Got no time for spreadin' roots, The time has come to be gone. And to our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to Ramble Oooonnnnn..." _

Castiel was sitting in the backseat of the Impala looking like a love sick teenager as he stared adoringly at his hunter, the one who was currently singing extremely enthusiastically but incredibly out of tune whilst driving along another long monotonous highway.

"Dude seriously!" Sam finally snapped.

"What Sammy?" Dean grinned over at where his brother was lounging in the passenger seat.

"You are tone deaf bro, don't you agree Cas?" Sam asked glancing over his shoulder at the angel.

"Dean voice sooths me..." Castiel replied seriously.

"Fucking hell it must be love!" Sam yelled "...you are going to agree with everything he says now aren't you...just like a good little infatuated angel..."

"Sam!" Dean cried glancing back at Castiel who had shrunk in on himself in the back seat looking embarrassed.

"Sorry Dean...sorry Cas, I didn't mean it. I think that perhaps I need to just spend sometime...not with you two for a while. Don't get me wrong I think it's great that you to are all like in love and stuff...but there is only so much lovely-dovey crap one guy...one very single guy can take" Sam explained his irrational moodiness and snappish answers.

"Look how about you take me to check out the next hunt, it sounds pretty simple so I'll just deal with it by myself while you two go and...um get it out your system?" Sam sighed

He fully expected to have to fight Dean about the separating during a hunt business so was pretty surprised when Dean answered affirmatively.

"Well if you are sure Sammy, perhaps me and Cas could go off for a few days, what do you think Cas; some time just me and you?" Dean asked.

Dean didn't need to hear an answer as when he looked into the rear mirror again the back seat was filled with silvery flecked wings.

"Ha ha...I think Cas agrees!" Dean chuckled.

Sam turned to look at what was so funny but just saw Castiel in the back seat looking a bit uncomfortable. Sam was immediately relieved about his decision, he wasn't sure how much more he could take and these too so needed to just get a room.

So that is exactly what they did, Dean drove the Impala away from where they had dropped Sam off to take care of the hunt himself. He did feel a huge guilt about leaving his baby brother to take care of the hunt alone, but he knew that it was a just a simple salt and burn case and that Sammy was actually a fully grown hunter who was truly capable of taking care of it.

Dean knew that he still had a tendency to baby his brother so now was a good time to let him look after himself while Dean took a bit of a time out with his angel.

* * *

Dean stopped in the next town so that they would be close enough to get back to Sam just in case there was any trouble and booked him and Castiel into a reasonably nice hotel. The receptionist had giggled manically when Dean asked for a king bed instead of the standard two queens.

It was early afternoon when they reached the room so Dean suggested that they head out for a bit and check out the town, Castiel just nodded his eyes shifting nervously from Dean to the bed.

Dean was now feeling like it had been a bit presumptuous to book the King; it had obviously made Castiel feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Cas...this..." Dean said gesturing towards the bed "It doesn't mean anything...I am not going to expect anything to happen here OK..." Dean leaned over and pecked his angel gently on the lips causing Castiel to grin shyly up at him.

"Come on, let's head out..." Dean said enthusiastically as he pulled Castiel back towards the door.

* * *

It had only been a couple of days since they had confessed their affections for each other. Since that time they had kept a respectful distance from the other because of Bobby and Sam, only sneaking the occasional kiss or touch but Dean would be lying if he said he didn't crave more of his angel, much more.

He had been about to suggest they get away from Bobby's together when news of this latest hunt came in. Dean would never willingly turn down a hunt so had put his plans on hold. Which is why he was so grateful and so readily willing to accept Sam's suggestion that they leave him to take on the hunt alone?

Dean wanted to be close to his Castiel, he wanted to learn everything there was to learn about him. He wanted to show him just what pleasure you could get from a human body...he also really wanted to see those wings again and just maybe get to touch them this time.

He couldn't suppress the full body shiver that ran through him; luckily Castiel was too busy happily looking into the shop windows they were passing to notice.

Once they reached the end of the street Dean noticed an entrance to a park on the other side of the road.

"Hey Cas, shall we check the park out?" He asked pointing towards the entrance.

"Yes Dean I think that would be pleasant" Castiel replied, looking quite relaxed and happy for once.

When then got to a bench overlooking a duck pond Dean suggested they sit for a while, it was nearing evening and the sun would be setting soon, they would have a nice view of it from here. Dean knew how little wonders of the world such as the beauty of the sunset gave Castiel great pleasure and pride in his fathers beautiful creation so he tried to share moments like this with him as much as possible.

Once seated Dean glanced around and realised they were completely alone in the park so he reached over and took hold of Castiel's hand resting it lightly in his on his lap. Castiel glanced briefly down at their joined hands before staring wide eyed at the beautiful view in front of them with a serene smile on his face.

"Thank you Dean..." Castiel said.

Dean didn't reply, just sat watching the changing shades of the sky reflected in his angel's eyes.

Eventually he couldn't hold back what he wanted to say any longer.

"Cas...I...I love you man" Dean almost whispered while feeling colour beginning to creep into his cheeks.

Castiel gasped tore his eyes away from the sunset to stare deep into the glistening emerald eyes of the man gazing over at him.

"Dean...I..." Castiel started then stopped and removed his hand from Deans causing the other man to frown. Castiel gracefully rose up from the bench and turned so that he was standing directly in front of Dean staring down at him.

Castiel closed his eyes for a second as if in concentration.

Dean noticed the air shifting strangely behind him first before he knew what was actually happening. Then he saw the shape of the feathers starting to become corporeal one by one. Castiel unfurled his wings slowly and magnificently until they spread out behind him in a wondrous display.

Deans mouth dropped open and he actually forgot to breath for a moment because before him, was his love, his angel displaying for him spread in all his splendour only enhanced by the glowing of the sunset coming from behind the glorious wings.

"Dean Winchester, I risked life and eternal damnation to save you from hell, I pieced your body and soul back together bit by bit until you were once again whole. I have effectively turned my back on my own kind, on my duty and on my previous life all for you. Yet what you have just given me dulls the significance of those acts in comparison, I would redo each and every thing I have done for you, I would give up heaven and earth over and over just to hear you say those words to me again"

Dean was speechless, he almost didn't know where Castiel was first going with that speech, for a moment he had the horrible thought that it was going to be 'how dare he, Dean Winchester, lowly hunter assume to profess his love for an angel' That would have made more sense to him than the meaning of the angels actual statement.

He knew he was just gawping at the man stood magnificently before him and that he should probably do or say something. In true Dean Winchester style he used humour to mask his shock.

"So what ya saying Cas...that you kinda love me too?" He grinned up at the man displaying in front of him.

Castiel knelt down in front of Dean, wings still fully spread behind him. His eyes were full of mirth as he replied.

"Yes Dean...I kinda love you too" He replied as he leant up and captured his mans plump bottom lip between his own, massaging it gently before capturing the top one and doing the same. As he was doing this he bent one of his wings in and very very gently stroked it down the side of Dean's face. Dean's eyes snapped back open at the touch and he nearly shoved Castiel away in shock.

Instead he broke their kiss and turned to gaze at the feathers that Castiel kept in place mere inches from his face.

Dean looked back at Castiel and asked for permission with just one glance. Castiel nodded and grinned up at him.

Dean tentatively brought his hand up, extremely slowly like he was going to stroke a wild animal. With just the very tips of his fingers he reached out and ran them delicately over the shimmering white feather nearest to him.

Both men shuddered at the touch, Dean because he felt the celestial power coursing through ever fibre of that feather and Castiel because apparently his feathers were extremely sensitive to Dean's touch.

It felt like hours but was actually only minutes that they statue still in that position. It was long enough for the sun to descend and blanket the park in a hazy darkness.

"Shall we go back to the hotel Cas?" Dean asked in a low voice.

"Did you not want to get something to eat?" Castiel enquired.

"Oh year... I guess I forgot to be hungry...I can grab something on the way back. I don't really want to eat out any more, I sort of want to be alone with you right now" Dean admitted.

"And I with you Dean" Castiel confirmed.

* * *

Dean was seated at the small desk in the hotel devouring his burger and fries as quickly as he could, cursing his requirement for sustenance.

Castiel sat opposite him watching fascinated at each and every bite that the hunter took. He reached over and picked up a fry, looking at it curiously for a moment before bringing it up to sniff it and then reach out the tip of his pink tongue to lick gently along the length of it.

"That's it! Food time's over!" Dean yelled snatching the fry away and tossing it in the trash with the rest of the remnants of his meal.

As soon as he turned back he pounced on the confused man still seated at the table.

"Cas...you have no idea how fucking sexy you are sometimes do you! Dean asked as he climbed onto the other mans lap and griped his head so that he could angle him just right for a passionate kiss.

Castiel gasped at the sudden attack but soon got with the programme and began to kiss his hunter back without restraint.

Castiel moved his hands up to grip Dean's sandy blond hair; he tugged roughly causing the man currently writhing on top of him to pull his head back effectively exposing his throat for Castiel. The angel took this opportunity to lean in and start suckling and nibbling at Dean exposed adams apple causing the hunter to moan out without shame.

"Cas...oh man I'm thinking you may not be quite as innocent as you make out..." Dean groaned as Castiel started to trial little bites along his jaw line.

"Dean I may not have actually touched a human before, this does not mean that I haven't observed the act of procreation" Castiel explained as he loosened his grip on Dean's hair so he could reach up and capture his lips again.

Dean allowed Castiel to kiss and explore his mouth, getting lost in the sensation of being practically tongue fucked by an angel. He started to rub his already hard cock up against Castiel's equally bulging pants. It was slow and almost torturess for both of them.

Castiel at one point bucked up against Dean and halted his exploration of his mouth for just long enough to cry.

"Oh Dean I never thought it would feel this good though!"

"You think that feels good...?" Dean replied leaning back so that Castiel could not capture his mouth again "Just you wait my angel...I'm going to show you exactly how good you can feel"

With that he shifted back off of Castiel's lap and knelt on the floor in front of him.

"I have not actually done this before...but I have been on the receiving end of this a few times so hopefully I can make you feel good" Dean mumbled as he reached for the fastenings of Castiel's pants.

Now he was down there, now that this was really happening he was starting to doubt himself. He so wanted this to be good for Castiel, he would just have to try to gage the other mans reactions and do his best to please him.

"Is this OK?" Dean asked once he had Castiel's pants open

"Yes Dean" Castiel replied stoking a hand soothingly down the side of Dean's face and gazing lovingly into his eyes.

Dean pulled Castiel out of his pants and just held him for a moment, loving the weight and feel of him in his hand.

He then gripped the base of the engorged cock and lent forward to lick tentatively into the tip before wrapping his plump kiss reddened lips around the head. He looked up at Castiel who was gazing down at him in wonder before he lowered his mouth down the warm and supple flesh.

Castiel moaned out and cried "Fuck!" really loudly

Dean brought his head back up and pulled off the end with an obscene pop before smirking up at his angel.

"Cas...did I just hear you swear?" He chuckled

"What do you expect when you do that to me?!" Castiel cried, slightly embarrassed by his reaction.

"Oh just you wait...that is just the beginning Cas, I'm gonna have you yelling every swear word in creation before this evening is finished" Dean promised before leaning forward and swiping his tongue up the underside of Castiel's cock

"Oh Dean...please please make me have a vulgar mouth now!" Castiel cried which caused Dean to chuckle around his angels cock.

Dean found that he really enjoyed pleasuring his angel with his mouth, so as he found a rhythm he started to rub his free hand along the outside of his bulging pants in time.

Dean had kept his promise and soon Castiel was moaning and swearing loudly as the pleasure took him over. Dean could feel the inexperienced mans thighs begin to tremble and his cock start to jerk between his lips so he knew he was close.

"Dean...I need...I'm going to...oh Deeeeeaaaannnn" Castiel cried as he reached the height of pleasure. All the light bulbs in the room exploded but Dean barely noticed as he started to swallow everything Castiel was pumping into his mouth. Over and over Castiel pulsated down his throat, as the angel keened out in an almost animalistic manner. Dean hungrily sucked it all down as he continued rubbing frantically against the front of his pants. When Castiel was spent Dean gently let him go just in time for him to cry out his own release.

Dean leant forward and rested his head on Castiel's thigh, just trying to get some strength back so that he could sit up and check Castiel was still conscious.

He felt a soft flutter at his back and then a warm heavy weight covered him. At first he was confused as to what it was but as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he saw the telltale sign of glistening white and silver shimmering next to him and realised that Castiel had wrapped his wings around the both of them.

Dean had never felt so happy and content than in that moment right there.

He had to ask though..."Um Cas...the lights?" His voice sounding raw from his slightly abused throat.

"Yes I believe I may have blown the electrics for the entire hotel...I think I am going to blame you for that though Dean" Castiel stated seriously

"Oh really, well perhaps I shouldn't do anything like that to you again huh Cas?" Dean chuckled from his position practically curled up in Castiel's lap.

Castiel actually squeaked in horror and looked down at Dean wide eyed.

"But...I really liked it!" The angel admitted through a pout

"Well OK then...as you liked it perhaps I will do it again...how about you let me get some rest for a little while then we'll see if we can make you explode the electric's for the entire town?"

**Authors note. I warned you their would be fluff... I hope this wasn't too fluffy for you. Is there such a thing as too fluffy? Or too smutty for that matter?**

**Do you think Dean will get Cas to explode all the electrics in the vicinity? **


	7. Chapter 7 - Blown away

**Thank you again for your support. Here is a little treat for you all to say thank you...**

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I will never make any money out of Supernatural even though I am Supernatural's bitch. **

Chapter 7 – Blown away

"Cas...?" Dean mumbled trying to figure out what was going on without having to open his sleep heavy eyelids.

Dean had woken up to the feeling of being enclosed in something soft and warm. He felt tingly pretty much all over and his heart rate was going up by the second.

"Cas...?" He tried again, this time popping one eyelid open. He jolted slightly and both his eyes went wide as he took in the shimmering white surroundings.

Castiel was laying next to him, big blue eyes staring over at him and looking slightly mischievous. He had somehow managed to envelope both himself and Dean within a cocoon of his wings.

"Hello Dean" Castiel grinned shifting his head up so that he could place a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean looked down and realised that they were both just in their underwear, so he took his time letting his eyes travel over the previously unseen areas of Castiel's body.

"Hey Cas, what ya doin?" Dean grinned back at the other man.

"Nothing..." Castiel replies in a sing song voice.

"Ok then angel boy, how long was I out?" Dean enquired with a chuckle.

"You have slept for 10 hours Dean...I was getting bored so I thought I would use my wings to wake you up. I know you don't like to be woken but you seem to be more amenable when my wings are near..."

"10 hours! Cas I never sleep for that long! And...hey! what so you mean more amenable?" Dean replied indignantly.

"Come on Dean, you know I could get you to do anything just by flashing my wings at you..." Castiel giggled.

"Oh really Mr smarty-wings, you think so do ya?" Dean replied with mock grumpiness

"Oh yes Dean...wings or food, I have come to learn that they are your weaknesses" Castiel agreed with a twinkle of humour in his eye.

"What if I said that your wings don't affect me anymore then huh?...wings/schmings..." Dean replied trying his hardest not think about the soft shimmering feathers enclosed around him.

"Hmmmm?" Castiel replied as he started to shift his feathers so that they were running maddeningly up and down Dean's back.

"Well if wings don't work...how about food!" The angel enquired after a little while of teasing Dean, he threw back the wing covering them so that Dean could see the rest of the room.

"Wow...all for me?" Dean cried looking around at all his favourite foods from all his favourite restaurants covering just about every surface of the room.

"I was bored and I didn't know what you would want...so I got it all. I also took the liberty of booking us into the hotel for another night so that we wouldn't be disturbed" Castiel admitted shyly.

"Cas..." Dean grinned back at his angel; "Wings pfft!...Food pfft!...I have one weakness and that weakness is you my beautiful Angel" Dean stated as he leant in to capture Castiel's still grinning lips within his own.

"Well in that case, I'll get rid of all this food then...?" Castiel teased as they finally broke apart.

"Don't you dare touch me food you feathery assbutt!" Dean cried, jumping up off the bed to get a better look at his treats.

Castiel laid back on the bed with his wings spread beneath him, laughing happily while watching his carefree hunter checking out all the meal options.

* * *

When Dean was finally tucking in to a burger from his favourite burger joint, Castiel confessed something that happened while he was out gathering food.

"Dean, Balthazar found me and tried to apologise for his part in what him and Gabriel did to me...and you"

"I hope you told the pompous douche to do one after what he put you through?" Dean replied as he finished his last mouthful and washed it down with a glug of beer even though it was only 10am.

"Yes I told him to leave me alone...but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about...well I wanted to talk about what he did to you in the shower...what he made you see" Castiel admitted earnestly.

"Oh Cas...it doesn't matter anymore. I have the real you now" Dean stated honestly

"But I don't like that you have a memory of me that isn't real, I was thinking that if I could actually re-enact the memory then you would have the real one...plus if I can make you cry out my name like you did in the shower...I think that would make me a very happy angel!" Castiel grinned.

"Oh really, want me to cry out your name do you...you mean like you cried out mine yesterday and caused the hotel to have to replace all the light bulbs?" Dean replied suggestively, leaving his chair and starting to crawl up the bed to where his angel was still sprawled out.

"Yes exactly like that" Castiel agreed just before Dean covered the angel's leaner body with his more muscular one and captured his lips again.

Castiel used his angel mojo to suddenly flip their positions so that he was now straddling over his hunter with wings spread behind him.

"Whoa Cas, no fair...but actually I kinda like you this way...all powerful on top of me..." Dean admitted blushing slightly.

"Hmmm, I'll remember that..." Castiel hummed as he trailed possessive kisses along Dean's jaw and around his neck.

"Oh Dean you taste so good, I just want to taste every single bit of you!" Castiel whispered in-between kisses and licks that were now travelling down towards his stomach.

"I especially like this part of you..." Castiel stated as he nibbled on the sensitive area just above Deans hip.

"Oh Cas" Dean cried as the nibbles got a more like bites

"hmmm" Castiel hummed again as he ran his nose along the waistband of Dean's underwear. "I don't think we need these anymore!" With that the white undershorts Dean had been wearing disappeared and his length sprang free almost smacking Castiel on the cheek.

"Mine!" Castiel growled out as he looked hungrily down at Deans already leaking cock.

"Oh...oh god yesssss...all yours! Dean cried as Castiel took him suddenly all the way down his throat.

One thing Dean could say for Castiel, he was definitely a fast learner. He seemed to know exactly what to do to drive Dean wild. The other thing he could say for him was that the lack of gag reflex and the not needing to breathe certainly added to making this the best damn blow-job Dean had ever experienced.

Within minutes Dean's entire body was shivering with need to release. His brain had practically shut down because all he could feel was Castiel's mouth, his tongue and his lips as they turned him into a drooling ball of pleasure.

"Cas...fuck, oh Cas...please...I need to...ahhhhhh! Caaaassss!" Dean cried as he was stuck by the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, so powerful that his vision went completely white and he actually felt his heart stop for a moment.

Castiel milked him dry, sucking up every last drop that he had to offer until Dean became far too sensitive and tugged at his angel's hair to pull him back up the bed.

"You cried out my name Dean..." the angel teased his almost comatose hunter. "But no exploding light bulbs..."

"Not yet..." Dean promised licking at Castiel's bottom lip until he was granted access and then groaning at the combined flavour of his own release mixed with his angel's almost citrus taste.

* * *

As they lazily explored each others mouths Dean let his hands wonder, first across Castiel's chest and down his sides then along his arms and back up to his face. He pulled away from the angel who was now below him and looked deep into his eyes.

He then reached up with one hand as he rested his other on Castiel's chest, knowing the weight would not be a problem for him. His fingers brushed along the hard centre structure of Castiel's right wing, making his angel shudder and groan underneath him.

"What does it feel like Cas?" Dean enquired,

"It feels...oh it feels like you have you hand on my grace, it feels personal and loving and oh Dean it feels just amazing. Like every single nerve ending in my vessel is connected to wherever you place your hand on my wing" Castiel moaned out almost incoherently as Dean continued stroking sensually through the larger feathers.

Dean felt the telltale sign of an erection pushing against his upper thigh.

"mmm you like this don't you baby?" He whispered as he continued stroking while nipping at the other mans neck at the same time.

"Shall we see what else you like...?" Dean sighed as he moved down and started sucking at Castiel's already extended nipples.

"Oh?" Castiel gasped at the unexpected sensation.

Dean looked up at Castiel as if contemplating something.

"Cas...turn over" Dean instructed gently, moving to kneel by his side.

Without hesitation Castiel pulled in his wings and rolled over so he was lying on his stomach. He very slowly extended his wings again careful to not send Dean flying off the edge of the bed.

Once they were extended enough that they were hanging down either side of the bed Dean moved so he was seated on the back of Castiel's thighs giving him the best access to the majority of the wings expanse.

Dean started to run his hands through the larger feathers first, just brushing his fingers delicately through the warm silky whiteness.

Castiel's was moaning blissfully into the pillow beneath him, so Dean continued by reaching into the smaller softer feathers nearer where the wings joined to Castiel's body. They wings seemed to be more silvery here, glistening in the light like they were made of some sort of precious jewel.

Finally Dean ran his hands down the centre of Castiel's back massaging where the wings extended from Castiel's vessel. This cause the angel to moan out loud and start thrusting his groin into the mattress. His thrusting meant that his ass started rubbing up against Dean already hardened cock causing both men to cry out in pleasure.

"Cas...can we try...? I would really like to be in you right now...do you understand what I mean by that?" Dean moaned out

Castiel stopped moving and turned his body slightly so he was looking over his shoulder back at Dean.

"Yes Dean...I have observed how males carry out the act and I think that I would like to give that a try..." Castiel nodded in agreement

Dean leaned down and kissed him passionately running his hands through the feathers nearest him all the while.

"Let's do this then!" He grinned giving Castiel one last peck and stealing the pillow that he wasn't using.

"Lift your hips for a sec Cas" Dean instructed.

Castiel complied immediately letting Dean push the pillow under him so that his hips and ass were raised up.

"Um Cas..." Dean grinned, pinging the elastic of Castiel's underwear.

Castiel giggled and was suddenly completely naked.

"Well I gotta say Cas, this is one hell of a view...you so fucking good right now!" Dean said perving shamelessly over his angels exposed ass.

He ran his fingers down the centre of the wings again causing Castiel to cry out his name and thrust his hips again.

"Yeah baby...you like that" dean whispered as he leant down and started to kiss and lick the sensitive area. His lips tingled whenever they made contact with skin or feathers, he thought it must have something to do with Castiel's grace but he didn't question it as it felt so good.

As he was kissing he let his hands travel down and gently part Castiel's thighs. Once he was suitably exposed Dean ran his fingers gently over the puckered entrance causing Castiel to jump slightly.

Dean reached for the lube that Castiel had thought to mojo in and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He then went to work gently probing and teasing, opening Castiel up ready to be able to take his length in.

He managed to find the sensitive area inside that made Castiel swear out loudly again and tried to concentration his ministrations on hitting that spot so that it felt good for his angel.

Dean would have happily carried on like this, enjoying the feeling, the sensation of kissing Castiel feathers and the way the man was moaning and swearing beneath him but Castiel needed more. He was practically begging for Dean to enter him now.

"Ok Cas...I got you baby..." Dean whispered as he positioned himself between Castiel's legs.

He lined his already leaking length up against Castiel's red and willing hole. He stroked down his spin as he gently started to push his way inside.

"Ah Cas...so fucking tight...uhhh it's so tight!" He moaned out.

Castiel was very still beneath him, Dean was worried for a moment that he was in pain, that is until Castiel glanced over his shoulder at him again and commanded "More...Dean I want to feel all of you now!"

Well who was Dean to deny such a request so his pushed forward until he was fully sheathed within his angel.

Dean stilled for a moment just letting the sensations wash through him and letting Castiel get used to the fullness. It was when Castiel started to shift his hips that Dean realised he wanted more so he pulled gently out and pushed back in, again and again building up a slow rhythm.

As he thrust into his angel he once again ran his finger down his spin and through the smaller more sensitive shimmering feathers.

This caused some of the most delicious noises he had ever heard to fall from his angel's lips.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out "More...faster...please I need...I need!" Castiel moaned out. This nearly sent Dean over the edge and he knew he would not last much longer so he picked up the pace and roughly shoved his hands deep into the expanse of the beautiful wings displayed before him.

Pretty soon Castiel was crying out his name over and over again as he reached the precipice of a mind blowing orgasm. As he finally tipped over the edge there was a flash of bright white almost blinding light.

The sensation of Castiel's muscles convulsing around him also sent Dean over the edge and he pumped out his orgasm into Castiel with a shout of his name.

When Dean finally came down from his high he couldn't help but collapse onto Castiel's back with his hands still nestled deep within his wings. He lazily kissed at Castiel's neck and shoulders until he felt his angel start to move beneath him.

Dean pulled out as gently as he could and gently stoked the wings he had moved out of place back to where they should be. He then lifted the wing on the left so that he could duck underneath it and snuggle up to Castiel.

He was nose to nose with his angel who was grinning back at him before he spoke.

"Hey you..." he whispered leaning in and kissing Castiel on the nose.

"Hello Dean" Castiel replied big blue eyes locked in on Deans.

"Um...how are you feeling?" Dean asked bringing his hand up to stroke gently at Castiel's shaggy black hair.

"Amazing Dean...I never knew it could be like this...it was just amazing! Perhaps we can do that again...but with me inside you this time?" He asked shyly not know how his hunter would feel about that but wanting him to experience the amazing sensations he had just felt.

"Yeah...I think we could do that Cas" Dean agreed before leaning in and claiming Castiel mouth in a passionate kiss. "Just give me a little while to recover OK?"

"OK Dean...you may have 15 minutes" Castiel deadpanned before breaking into a mischievous little grin again.

"Oh really my angel...think you can be ready for round two in 15 minutes do you! Well I obviously didn't work you hard enough...lets see how we go in round two!"

They were interrupted by the sound of Deans cell phone ringing from the bedside table.

Dean immediately reached out for it knowing it would be either Bobby or Sam and that it had to be important to disturb them.

"Sammy?" He said into the phone after seeing that caller display.

"Um Dean? Just checking everything is OK? Something strange is going on...get this...the power has just outted for pretty much the entire state!" Sam exclaimed dramatically

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that and look down at Castiel with wide eyes.

"Really? I'm sure it's nothing Sammy...they have it fixed before long. So how's the hunt?"

"Its all finished now, I was gonna see if you wanted to head back to Bobby's or if you guys were gonna stay put for a while longer?" Sam enquired.

"I think we're good right where we are for a little while Sammy, but call if you need me OK" Dean replied.

"Sure Dean, catch ya later" Sam replied before ending that call.

"Oh dear Cas...seems you may have enjoyed that a bit more than you thought! Let's try for the entire east coast next time though hey!" Dean laughed as he put down his phone and pounced back onto his embarrassed angel.

**Authors note: Castiel, not so innocent anymore! **

**I hope you enjoyed the extra fluffy smutty chapter. Even more to come next. (pun intended) **


	8. Chapter 8 - Loose feathers

**Thank you, huge SPN hugs for you all. **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all, I'm just playing. **

Chapter 8 – Loose Feathers

Gabriel was annoyed; he had been happily messing with some collage kids in New York, making them think that they had been performing on Broadway when in fact they were just singing and dancing like crazy people in the middle of the sidewalk.

His fun and games had been interrupted by a summons from up above; Joshua needed an audience with him as soon as possible.

Gabriel knew that it must be serious for Joshua to interrupt him so he abandoned the confused and disorientate college kids and flew swiftly up to heaven, then straight onto the garden.

"Gabriel...what a pleasure it is to see you" Joshua grinned.

"Likewise Joshua and to what to I owe this honour?" Gabriel enquired.

"It is with regards to the angel Castiel and his partner, we need you to keep an eye on them and should anything in their situation alter you need to bring them here at once" Joshua instructed.

"Well as much as I would like to kill Deano I don't think Cas would be particularly happy with that..." Gabriel stated.

"No you misunderstand me Gabriel...if require Dean Winchester shall be granted access to heaven as a mortal...if required" Joshua explained.

"But...that does not...how can he...its not possible?" Gabriel replied in shock.

"It can be arranged...if required" Joshua replied chuckling at the archangel's obvious shock.

"If required...just what sort of situation change do I need to look out for here?" Gabriel asked in an uncharacteristically worried tone.

"If it happens you will know, thank you for you time Gabriel" With that Joshua disappeared.

"Wha...! Oh whatever, I'll go spy on the Cassie and Deano romance hour!" Gabriel sighed before making his way a lot more slowly back down to earth.

He sensed where Castiel was and landed just inside the hotel room, within seconds however he transferred himself swiftly elsewhere. _'Oh man I so didn't need to see that...!"_ He though to himself as he went to pass the time in the little sweet shop on the opposite side of the road to the hotel.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had been completely oblivious to his arrival because they were otherwise occupied.

Castiel was in the process of prepping Dean with three fingers as he deep throated him to take his mind off of the burning ache that came with a first time prep.

"Oh Cas...feels so good man!" Dean moaned as his head flailed from side to side on the pillow. "That's it...right fucking there...oh so good!"

Castiel hummed in happiness around Dean's cock, very pleased that he could make his hunter lose control like this.

"Cas...Cas I'm ready, I can take more now" Dean groaned out as Castiel found that sweet spot inside and started stroking against it.

Castiel trailed one final lick up the underside of Dean length before moving up over his hunter.

"Let me know if its too much Dean, let me know if you need me to stop" Castiel commanded as he leant in to capture Dean's lips within his own.

Dean immediately thrust his tongue in wanting to taste that heady mixture of himself in Castiel's mouth again. He hungrily lapped at the soft warm mouth until they were both moaning and rubbing full bodied against each other. Dean finally had to break the kiss so that he could drag some much needed air into his lungs.

"Yes Cas...I want you to take me...everything I am is yours now, my heart, soul, body...all of it belongs to you" Dean whispered as Castiel gently positioned himself between Deans thighs.

"As mine is yours Dean, my grace included...it all belongs to you." Castiel responded sincerely as he started to press in.

It only took a couple of moments that Dean needed Castiel to pause before he was fully enclosed inside his hunter.

Castiel had never experienced anything like this before in all his many years in existence. It had felt amazing to have his hunter claim his flesh but to do it back to his hunter was a truly intense experience.

He felt so connected to him that it was almost like they were of one form. He could feel Dean's rapid heartbeat against his own chest and feel his warm breath against his ear.

Dean finally groaned out "Cas its all good, you can move now I am ready" So Castiel shifted his hips experimentally, moving them back slowly until he was almost fully exposed again, then pushing back into his hunters tight warm hole.

"That's it Cas...that's it" Dean groaned out as he lent up and reached for Castiel's wings.

Castiel let out the most blissful sounding moan as Dean ran his fingers through the feathers over and over again. Before long the sensation was too much for Castiel and he started pounding into his hunter looming over him with his wings so fully extended that they cast a huge shadow over the both of them.

For Dean it was one of the most erotic things he had ever felt and seen. His angel with his wings displayed out majestically behind him, pounding into him and claiming him. That combined with the electric thrills pulsating through his fingers where they were touching the wings and the fact that with each thrust Castiel was rubbing maddenly up against his prostate, before long Dean was crying out in pleasure and streaking hot spurts of cum all over his and Castiel's stomachs.

The sight of Dean getting lost in ecstasy was Castiel's undoing. This time was different though, Instead of his grace exploding into the air as he reached the height of pleasure, Castiel could feel it deep within him almost burning his core with the power of it.

Eventually Castiel let his vessel fall gently down onto his hunters and found himself immediately entwined in a huge hug as Dean wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding him as close as possible.

He didn't realise anything was different until he really opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Dean was staring wide eyed back at him because they were both glowing, Castiel more so that Dean as the grace was inside him, but Dean definitely had a faint glow around him.

"Um Cas...why are we all lit up like a tree at Christmas?" Dean asked sounding slightly concerned.

"It must just be the reaction to my grace Dean...do you feel ok? I didn't hurt you with my grace did i?" Castiel asked in a worried voice

"Nah dude, I feel pretty fucking amazing right now...that was awesome!" Dean said enthusiastically as he grinned up at his hunter.

"Yes it was Dean, but it was me in charge this time so chances are it was always going to be...awesome!" Castiel answered.

"Ohhh really...think you got skills now do you angel?" Dean laughed

"Dean I literally made you glow, if that's not skills then I don't know what is!" Castiel replied with a smirk

"Ha ha...true Cas...very true" Dean started stroking softly through Castiel's wings again.

"I mean it Cas, I am yours and I truly do love you" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. "You and your beautiful wings!"

Castiel actually blushed, "Thank you Dean, I love you also. Now would you wish for me to zap you clean or I believe it is customary for couples to shower together after such an act...to remove the um...release?" Castiel enquired.

"...such a romantic Cas" Dean burst out laughing. "But actually a shower does sound kinda good right now..."

* * *

After they showered together they dried each other off and headed back out into the bedroom discussing plans for Dean's next meal.

"Hey Cas...you dropped a feather man?" Dean called as he followed Castiel into the room.

"Oh, perhaps it's where you cannot keep your hands off them?" Castiel states as he turns to look at Dean; "Oh you are not glowing anymore..." Castiel added sounding a bit sad about that.

"Well neither are you!" Dean replied defensively. He'd kinda like the strange glow on his skin.

"Hhhhmmmm perhaps I shall see if I can make you glow again" Castiel pondered suggestively as he started stalking back across the room towards Dean.

"Um...Cas?" Dean questioned looking behind the angel

Castiel turned around and saw the root of Dean's concern, where he had been standing was now covered in about five more fallen feathers.

"Is that normal?" Dean enquired

"I don't believe so...I have only ever lost a few feathers in my existence...but I have never had someone touch them before so perhaps like I said, you may have worked a few loose" Castiel replied not sounding too concerned.

"Ok...I'll try to be more gentle in future...now where were we? Oh yes you were about to ravish me again!" Dean said as he pulled Castiel into his personal space and claimed his lips.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day exploring their new found sexual relationship in the hotel bed. Only stopping when Dean's stomach started to growl, so Castiel offered to go and get him some food.

As soon as Castiel left Dean got up and turned on the bedside light, which was yet again in working order. He was about to head into the bathroom when he noticed something silvery poking out from under the covers; he pulled it out and was shocked to see it was one of Castiel's feathers caught up in the sheets. With a worried look on his face he yanked back the covers and was horrified to see that the bed was covered in at least a dozen feathers.

"Oh no...what have I done?" Dean cried.

Castiel came crashing into the room a second later carrying Dean's food. He landed with a bit of a jolt.

"Oops guess my navigation is slightly off..." He grinned at Dean but his face fell when he saw the hunters worried expression.

"Dean...what?...Oh..." He muttered as he saw the feathers on the bed.

"No wonder my navigation is off..."

"Cas I think we should go back to Sam and Bobby, perhaps they can help with this?" Dean suggested not really knowing what else to do.

"Perhaps you are correct Dean" Castiel replied as he reached behind himself and brought back and handful of free feathers.

"Do you think we should fly there? Will you be able too?" Dean enquired

Castiel shrugged and stepped forward putting two of his fingers on Dean's forehead

"Cas! Clothes!" Dean cried as he was suddenly standing in Bobby's study completely naked.

"Sorry Dean" Castiel blushed as he transported Dean's clothes to cover his modesty. I have brought the Impala back here also.

"Yep...didn't need to see that!" Bobby growled from where he was sitting behind his desk. "What brings you back here so soon, Sammy got in about an hour ago and said that you were staying put for a while?"

"Sorry Bobby, yeah we were going to stay...but we have a slight problem that we needed to discuss..." Dean explained.

Bobby looked horrified; "This isn't gonna have anything to do with the birds and bees talk is it son...cos I really ain't qualified for that male on male talk"

"What?...No! Bobby!" Dean cried.

"Hey guys, you're back already?" Sam chose that moment to enter the study.

"Yeah...they have problems apparently!" Bobby said taking a large gulp from his glass of scotch.

"What's up?" Sam asked looking in concern at Castiel who was fidgeting and shuffling constantly. "Cas...you OK dude?...Oh God Dean you didn't like pass anything nasty onto him did you...?"

"What?...No!...Can you two get your mind out of the gutter...this has nothing to do with man love OK!" Dean yelled causing everyone in the room to gape at him.

"It's...my wings...again" Castiel tried to explain; "I appear to be losing all my feathers...It is affecting my flight somewhat, in fact I nearly crashed when I was bringing the Impala back here..." Castiel looked guiltily over at Dean.

"Baby...?" Dean choked out

"Its ok Dean your car is fine" Castiel informed him

"Wait so let me get this straight...you are losing your feathers, as in they are falling out?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, quite rapidly" Castiel stated looking incredibly upset.

"Well I have a few books on Angel's, I'll start looking it up" Bobby responded.

"Yeah I'll help" Sam added, coming over and tapping Castiel gently on the shoulder.

"It'll be ok Cas, we'll figure it out"

* * *

They spent the next few hours looking through anything that had even a mention of angels of wings in.

Castiel mostly kept his wings hidden now, even from Dean as they were starting to look a bit tatty and he felt incredibly ashamed.

Bobby stood up and made to head into the kitchen, when he got halfway across the study he suddenly slipped and went crashing to the floor.

"What the hell?!" He cried when he finally regained his composure.

"I am so sorry Bobby..." Castiel apologised.

"Whatever for lad, you didn't trip me?"

"No but you slid on my feathers..." Castiel explained. He glanced over at Dean with a look of complete devastation; he then revealed his wings to him, which in turn showed the feathers now pretty much covering the entire study.

"Oh Cas..." Dean whispered he then turned to look at his angel and gasped. He couldn't help himself; his angel's wings were so bare and straggly.

Dean ran over and pulled Castiel into a hug "Cas if this is because of me I am so so sorry, truly I am."

"Well who else do you think has caused this you overgrown ape!" Came a cry from the other side of the room

"Gabriel?" Castiel whispered.

"Yes Cassie, I would have been here sooner but I got distracted and thought you and Deano were still bumping uglies in that hotel room...why didn't you call me when this first started Castiel?" He chastised.

"I didn't want you making fun of me any more Gabriel!" Castiel bit out.

"I only make fun of matters that are not of grave importance!" Gabriel bit back

"Which reminds me...you two are coming with me right now!"

"Coming where exactly?" Dean enquired.

"Why Heaven of course Dean-o"

**Authors note: Castiel is not falling...repeat Castiel is not falling...also there is NO mpreg.**

**SO what do you think is gonna happen in Heaven?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Unknown rituals

**Had you all guessing didn't I?!, shall we find out what is going on? **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all, I'm just playing. **

Chapter 9 – Unknown Rituals

_Recap: "Why Heaven of course Dean-o"_

"What…No!" Sam yelled at the Archangel. "You cannot take Dean to heaven…you cannot kill him!"

"Relax Sammy; it's not a permanent deal. Dean-o here has been granted special permission to enter heaven without the whole pesky having to die first business!" Gabriel placated Sam before adding;

"I am not sure what you two have done exactly…but it has caused a bit of a fuss in heaven that's for sure!" Gabriel gazed curiously at Dean and Castiel.

Dean moved between Gabriel and Castiel, he gently took hold of his angels face and stated seriously; "Cas, I think we should go…I don't trust him either but there is obviously something going on with you. If there's a chance that going to heaven can help you then I am willing to gamble it for you"

Castiel stared long and hard at Dean as if trying to way up their options, he opened his mouth to reply when Gabriel butted in;

"Oh did I give you the impression this was negotiable…I do apologise!" the archangel quipped; "It's not…we are going now. Later Sammy!" Gabriel winked at the large hunter before he disappeared out of the room taking Castiel and Dean along with him.

Sam rushed uselessly to where his brother had been standing, "Bobby?" he exclaimed as if asking the old man what to do.

"Damn Angels!" Bobby muttered. He noticed Sam's extremely worried expression; "It's OK kiddo, Cas won't let anything bad happen to your brother…you know that"

* * *

Gabriel zapped Castiel and Dean straight to the garden where Joshua was waiting for them.

"Ah thank you for your assistance Gabriel, just in the nick of time it looks like!" Joshua stated as he looked at what was left of Castiel's feathers.

"Castiel my dear boy it has been too long and Dean Winchester it is a pleasure to meet you!" Joshua addressed the worried looking couple that were practically clinging to each other.

Castiel nodded formally at the harmless looking older man before asking "Joshua? You asked Gabriel to bring us here...? But why?"

"Because you and Dean are very important my young angel. You have done something that no other angel has even attempted for generations" Joshua explained

"What?...what have we done? I mean yes we have fallen in love, but that is not that important to heaven is it? Are we to be punished for that?" Castiel asked in a small voice sparing a worried glance over at Dean with.

"Well that you are in love is a wonderful happenstance; however it is your bonding that is the miracle here. You have done something that our father has been trying to encourage for a very long while without success"

"Bonding?" Castiel, Dean and Gabriel all asked in a shocked tone.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Castiel's ear "Dude is that what you call getting laid up here?!" Causing Gabriel to bark out a laugh and Joshua to chuckle politely.

Joshua eventually asked the embarrassed couple;

"You didn't realise you had bonded? Really?"

Both Dean and Castiel shook their heads to answer no.

"Well I think we need to have a full discussion about this, perhaps we should go somewhere more comfortable and Dean I believe it would be best for your family to be brought here, you may be in heaven for quite a while. Gabriel, perhaps you could gather Dean's family?" Joshua asked sweetly.

Without waiting for an answer Gabriel disappeared and Joshua transferred Dean and Castiel to an extravagant dining room and gestured for them to be seated around a vast pure white marble dining table.

Gabriel arrived seconds later with a disgruntled looking Bobby and concerned looking Sam.

"Mr Singer, Samuel many thanks for joining us!" Joshua exclaimed happily.

"Didn't have a choice, Mr Smitey here swooped in and zapped without asking!" Bobby grumbled.

"I do apologise Mr Singer, I requested your presence, as I thought it would be appropriate considering the magnitude of the situation" Joshua explained, managing to calm the grumpy hunter with his polite and gentle manner.

"Um sorry to ask but Dean's my brother. I think I have a right to know what the situation is exactly." Sam asked looking between Dean and Joshua.

"I would kinda like to know as well?" Dean mumbled as he continued gripping onto his angel tightly.

"It is in regards to your brother and Castiel successfully performing the bonding ritual!" Joshua happily explained.

While everyone around the table looked confused a few other angels came in and proceeded to fill each glass in front of the guests with their beverage of choice without even having to ask.

Joshua waited until they were finished before he began again.

"So Castiel, I have to ask, how did you know about the ritual, let alone how to complete it? I thought the details of such a union had been sadly long forgotten amongst the angels?!"

"I am sorry Joshua but I do not know of this ritual that you speak?" Castiel replied honestly looking bewilderedly at Dean

Dean looked just as confused still.

"But then how...? Are you suggesting that you just happened to luck upon carrying out the bonding ritual in its entirety?" Joshua exclaimed.

Gabriel spat the strawberry milkshake that he had been sipping across the table. "Seriously!?...you guessed the bonding ritual! How?" He asked in complete awe at his younger brother.

"What exactly is a bonding ritual?" Bobby demanded of Joshua, then added "Um...if you don't mind telling us"

"Well it is basically the promise and then exchange of soul and grace between an angel and an human, but not just any angel and human, there has to be an established and unbreakable bond which is why we were hoping against hope that it may be possible with these two, but we never actually believed that it would happen without any intervention from us. Truly this is a miracle" Joshua explained.

"How the hell...um I mean...how did you two manage to exchange soul and grace and not even know about it, plus what about the wording of the ritual?" Sam asked his brother and friend in a disbelieving tone.

"I do not know?" Castiel replied looking again to Joshua for help.

"As I believe it, it has to be an act of intense emotion, combined with the joining of vessels" Joshua explained.

"Oh you mean like when Dean and I had sexual relations?" Castiel asked, and then because he was literally trying to kill Dean with embarrassment he added "When Dean took me I lost control and my grace exploded!"

"Yes that would make sense, your grace reacting in that way to Dean's soul" Joshua confirmed.

"And you already had some of Castiel's grace in you from when he raised you from hell?" Sam asked Dean hopefully.

"From that possibly, but more likely from when I claimed Dean and spilled my seed into him?" Castiel replied helpfully causing Dean's head to drop loudly onto the marble table "Cas...TMI!" He muttered as he hid his burning face.

"Oh...sorry Dean, I just meant that after...um well you did kinda glow for a while after...eh...after we...um..." Castiel tried to explain but just made the whole situation much more embarrassing for all concerned.

"So that explains the how...I am assuming you professed some exchange of spoken promises as well?" Joshua enquired.

"Yes...Dean said that..." Castiel started to explain but had a hand clamped over his mouth by his embarrassed hunter.

"Yep promises were made, big manly promises that don't need to be repeated to everyone!" Dean snapped.

"Sure Dean-o!" Gabriel laughed causing Sam who was sitting next to him to start giggling as well.

Bobby, who had had enough of all the ritual talk decided to ask some of the questions that one of them should have asked a while ago.

"So what now? And why is Castiel losing his wings? Is he falling now?"

"Oh no, not at all Mr Singer, Castiel is merely shedding his old wings, to be replaced by bonded wings. It would have happened a lot quicker had he been in heaven the whole time, but now that he is here it will only take a matter of days before the new ones are fully fledged!" Joshua exclaimed and clasped his hands together excitedly. "Just in-time for the bonding party!" he added

"Wait... bonding wings…what?" Dean said shaking his head in confusion "Also... bonding Party…huh?!"

"Apologies Dean I am of course getting ahead of myself here. It is just such an amazing miracle that heaven will wish to celebrate; this should be carried out in the form of a bonding party. Don't fret; the angels will make all the necessary preparations. In fact I believed they have already begun." Joshua said as he made a point of listening to something that none of the humans could hear.

"Cas...? Do you want a party?" Dean asked his angel in a small worried voice

"Dean I don't think we have much of a choice, the angles can be quite...enthusiastic about celebrating miracles" Castiel sighed despondently.

"Oh well. But hey! Baby! you're not losing your wings! Just getting shiny new ones! That's good right! I can't wait to see them!" Dean exclaimed as he leaned in and kissed his angel happily, forgetting where he was.

"Well you will of course have to wait Dean; the bonding party is where Castiel's wings will be revealed to you as well. You two must separate until then, it will make for such a wondrous climax to the party!" Joshua explained with an underlying tone of don't argue with me on this.

Castiel seemed to miss that tone completely because he shot up from his chair and loomed over Dean possessively.

"You cannot separate us! He is mine...my hunter!" He almost growled at Joshua.

"Castiel!" Gabriel chastised "You cannot speak to Joshua like that! He speaks to god!"

"But...but I don't want to be separated from Dean" Castiel pouted like a petulant child.

Gabriel and Joshua exchange a look and Gabriel advanced on Castiel

"No!" Castiel and Dean yelled at the same time "Wait!…please…what will happen to Dean while I am away?" Castiel questioned

"It is ok Castiel, Dean has some important tasks to attend to and I have been assigned to personally look after Dean and his kin in the run up to the event" Joshua mollified the distressed couple.

"Dean…If I had a choice I would stay with you! Please if you need anything, just pray to me and I will come!" Castiel promised as he placed his hand over his mark on Dean's shoulder.

"I will Cas" Dean promised, he then glared at everyone around him making them look away so he could claim his angels mouth and whisper "I love you Cas" in his ear.

Gabriel appeared behind Castiel and said gently "Come on little lovebird, we gotta get those wings of yours fixed up!" He then snapped his finger making himself and Castiel disappear.

"I am sorry Dean, truly I am. But it is for the best. Castiel will be very irritable for the next few days as his new wings grow through. Besides you have an extremely important decision to make...you didn't think you would be unaffected by the bonding did you?" Joshua asked

"Um well I glowed for a little while, but apart from that I don't feel any different." Dean turned to his brother "Sammy? Do I look uh angelic to you?" Dean asked seriously

"No Dean...and you never will again now that I know you have been 'claimed'" Sam chuckled at his brother's horrified face.

"Bitch!" Dean growled out.

"Jerk!" Sam laughed even harder.

"Boys will you quit it! I think that we should be a bit more concerned about the whole bonding affecting Dean thing here…!" Bobby rebuked

Both boys looked suitably chastised.

"Sorry Bobby" Sam muttered.

Joshua looked fascinated at the whole exchange, not having spent much time with humans and only observing them from afar was nothing compared to having them interacting right in front of him.

"Well…yes, the bonding will mean that Dean has taken on part of Castiel's grace. This will mean that Dean can potentially take on an aspect of the angel. It is for you now to have a think and perhaps discuss with your family what aspect you would consider. I will then put your request to god and see if he accepts your decision"

"Wow aspect of an angel…like wings? Glowing?" Dean asked

"Power? Invincibility?" Sam added

"Yes they are all aspects of an angel, but there is of course one test to complete before gaining to the aspect" Joshua explained looking expectantly at Dean.

"It must be an aspect that you deserve and that you feel most represents your bonding with Castiel, only then will god grant you the gift of the aspect"

"Oh man…so when you said I had to think about this you meant really think about it!" Dean whined.

"Yes Dean, of course…you don't get anything for nothing and good things do not come that easily!" Joshua laughed at his own saying.

"Now how about we get you settled in to you temporary accommodation, where you will be left in peace to discuss this matter with your brother and guardian" Joshua concluded the conversation as he transferred them out of the dining room and into what looked like an expensive hotel room.

"Well boy, you gone an gotten yourself well and truly mixed up in angel business now aint ya! What are you going to choose?" Bobby snapped at the hunter who was deep in thought.

**Authors note: So…what do you think?**

** Accidental bonding, shedding wings, bonding party, aspect of an angel? I would love to hear your ideas and comments on all of these things. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Decisions

**Thank you for all your suggestions for Dean's angel aspect. **

**Shall we see if I'm kind enough to reveal it in this chapter?**

**I know I have managed to sneak some more fluff n smut in just for you wonderful people. **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all, I'm just playing. **

Chapter 10 – Decisions

Dean had been in heaven for a little over 24 hours.

He had spent the majority of that time, in the hotel suite along with his brother. Bobby had requested to be sent back to earth not long after they arrived as he was needed by the other hunters, but he promised (with much amusement) that he would be back for Dean and Castiel's big party.

The more Dean heard about the party the more terrified he became.

He had actually been dragged out of the hotel suite to try on various different outfits, he would have called them suits but they were more like robes, or even dresses and he had point blank refused to wear most of them. Compromising with a simple linen style white pants and shirt set.

The Angels for their part were extremely hospitable, Dean and Sam didn't want for anything. Well apart from Dean's extreme yearning to see his bonded angel.

He wasn't sure how but he could sense that Castiel was feeling extremely agitated and was in a lot of discomfort. Dean just wanted to be with him, just to make sure he was ok.

"Dean they are not going to let you see him! You heard what Joshua said – 'you could not see him until the party during the big reveal'. Moaning about it constantly is really not going to help anyone!" Sam finally snapped after Dean had repeated himself for the 100th time.

"But…I can't explain it Sam…I just…I know he needs me!" Dean said in a small voice, ashamed at having annoyed his brother to the point of yelling.

"How about we call Gabriel, he is with Cas isn't he…perhaps he can reassure you!" Sam suddenly said, pleased with himself for coming up with a plan.

"Oh…is that douche our only option?" Dean whined

"Oh I love you too Dean-o!" Gabriel called out from where he had landed behind Sam.

"Wha…!" Sam cried and jumped forward. "Fuck dude! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Bit jumpy there gigantor?" Gabriel chuckled as he walked out from behind Sam and glared at Dean.

"I am not here because you wanted me to be here!" Gabriel stated quickly " I am here because I cannot put up with Castiel's bitching for one second longer, so I have an idea how you can spend some QT with your angel without seeing his wings!" he explained to Dean.

"Really…OK…how?" Dean asked looking in awe that Gabriel was actually doing something nice for him for once.

"I'm going to blind you!" Gabriel offered helpfully

"Um….Gabe…I don't think that is…" Sam started but Dean cut in.

"Temporarily right? Do it…anything to be with him!"

"Blimey, remind me to never get bonded if it makes people this frickin needy!" Gabriel rolled his eyes at Dean willingness to be blinded. "Yes it will be temporary, I'll just metaphorically glue your eyelids shut for a little while" Gabriel explained looking bored with the whole situation already.

"Sammy, I'll come back to babysit you once I have delivered your brother" Gabriel called back at the disgruntled looking hunter before he clicked his fingers to transfer him and a now blinded Dean to the room they were keeping Castiel locked away.

* * *

Dean was almost deafened as soon as they landed.

"Um Cas…?" Gabriel called

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Dean, I was in my true form and I didn't mean to nearly deafen you! I was just shocked to see you!" Castiel cried running over and pulling his hunter out of Gabriel's grip.

"It's ok Cas...I think I'm ok!" Dean replied reaching out blindly for his angel.

"Dean...what are you doing here, it is forbidden...and why can't you open your eyes?" Castiel questioned worriedly

"I was sick of your whining so I went and picked up your pet and temporarily blinded him so that you wouldn't technically be braking any rules...you have two hours, make the most of it!" Gabriel explained before disappearing.

"Oh Cas...I didn't like being separated from you...I could almost feel that you needed me...did you need me?" Dean asked in a suddenly unsure voice.

"Dean...I always need you, even more so that this past day as I have been feeling so irritably from the transformations...I could feel your worry as well, I think that may be part of the bond, being able to feel each others emotions. It would make sense as we are sharing soul and grace" Castiel deducted from the situation.

"Oh...so we will always be able top feel what the other feels? Wow that's gonna be difficult to get used to, I'm sort of used to being a closed book if ya know what I mean" Dean replied as he used his fingers to outline Castiel's face.

"No really Dean? You have always been so easy to read, it made the whole situation so much easier!" Castiel replied sarcastically.

"Whoa Cas...sarcastic much!" Dean bit back.

"I'm sorry Dean; it's just that it has been so horrible being away from you. I just wanted you so much and it has made me cranky" Castiel sighed.

"Well I'm here now, take all that you need" Dean replied spreading his arm's out offering his entire body to Castiel.

Castiel circled Dean predatorily; "I can hear the other angels Dean, they are all thinking about you, thinking about what it would be like to be with a human. Now that they know that one of us has bonded, they all want to try it….but you are mine Dean…aren't you?" Castiel whispered menacingly as he came to a stop in front of Dean and gripped his hair, pulling back sharply so that the hunters throat was exposed to him.

"Yes Cas, I am all yours" Dean groaned out, revelling in the feeling of Castiel being possessive.

Dean could tell that Castiel had some extreme want coursing through him by his voice and actions but he could also sense his emotions.

"Cas…I can feel your need for me…?" Dean moaned out as the Angel placed wet open mouthed kisses around his throat.

"I can feel you too Dean….feel your hunger for me too!" Castiel whispered into Dean's ear before pulling the delicate lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently.

Dean groaned out loudly which just spurred Castiel on; he gently laid Dean down on the surprisingly soft ground beneath them.

Castiel laid his vessel along the length of Dean's body and claimed his mouth aggressively, swiping his strong tongue into Dean's mouth, tasting every bit that he could get to. He still had hold of Dean's hair with one hand and had Dean's hands pinned above his head with the other.

Dean felt an unbelievable amount of passion and emotion radiating from his angel, it was almost too much and he felt the need for release almost as soon as Castiel lined up their pants covered cocks and began to grind into him.

"Oh Cas..." Dean wailed out.

Castiel was too busy sucking and marking Deans exposed neck to respond.

Castiel continued to shift against Dean, Dean responding in kind causing just enough friction to bring the both right to the edge.

"Cas...I'm gonna! CAS!" Dean cried out as he lined the inside of his pants with warm sticky cum.

The sight of Dean losing control because of him sent Castiel hurtling over the edge as well "Dean...mine!" He cried out as he too made a mess of his pants.

They lay on the ground completely sated in each other's arms. Castiel still resting over Dean but with his lower body tucked into his side so as not to crush his hunter.

"So...um...I'm yours?" Dean chuckled as he blindly placed warm yet chaste kisses to any part of Castiel's face he could reach.

"Well yes Dean, I hope that you are mine..." Castiel replied sounding slightly unsure of himself now that the extreme jealousy had been quelled for the time being.

"Yeah baby, I'm all yours...especially if you make me feel like!" Dean replied.

Dean suddenly remembered the important question that he needed to ask Castiel;

"Cas…do you know about the aspect of an Angel thing?" Dean asked while running his fingers through Castiel's messy soft black hair.

"Yes Gabriel mentioned it; I don't really know what to say about it though. It is your decision and I would not be inclined to influence that" Castiel replied honestly

"Are you excited though? Don't you think this could be something wonderful?" Dean asked

"Of course it's exciting, but truly I don't need you to have any special angel aspects Dean. I love you just as you are" Castiel replied.

"Times up you kinky little twosome!" Gabriel cried from somewhere behind Castiel.

"Oh man...hey Cas I meant to ask...how are you wings doing?" Dean questioned the angel who was gripping tightly onto him.

"Well they..."

Dean was suddenly snapped out of Castiel grasp and deposited ungracefully back into the hotel suite on the floor in front of Sam.

"Dean!" Sam cried thankfully "I was getting worried...but I guess looking at you I really didn't need to be...ha ha you look completely ravished dude! What the hell did that angel do to you?...on second thoughts never ever tell me that" Sam exclaimed a mile a minute in excitement at having his brother back.

Dean just got up off the floor, huffed and took himself off to their en-suite bathroom to sort himself out.

"Later Sammy..." Gabriel called as he disappeared.

* * *

Dean and Sam spent the rest of the day weighing up the options of each aspect of the Angel. Trying to decide which, if any Dean would be deemed worthy of.

"Fuck it Sammy, I'm not worthy of any of this shit!" Dean finally cried in exasperation. "But I just know I could do so much to help people if I was able to...say heal people for example! But how can anyone be worthy of being a healer, or having power to smite demons or fly for fuck sake! Its all bullshit and I just don't know what to do!"

"Dean will you calm down, didn't you say that Cas can feel your emotions now! You don't want him getting all wound up do you!?" Sam chastised

"So what...? I'm just not allowed to be pissed off anymore is that what you are saying huh Sammy?" Dean bit out.

"No that's not..." Sam sighed "Dean, this really shouldn't be something to stress over. Look at it this way you either choose right and get some awesome new aspect that may or may not help with the hunting or you choose wrong but are still bonded to a frickin angel who can help with the hunting! I don't see the bad here?" Sam stated calmingly in his ever logical manner

"Yeah you're right Sammy, I just...well I've never been given an opportunity like this before...people like us don't just get handed miracles so it would be pretty awesome if I was to get it right huh...huh?" Dean grinned at his little brother.

"Haven't you and Cas already had enough miracles for one week...miracle hog!" Sam laughed.

"Well we can't all be lucky enough to get a long lost bonding ritual correct!" Dean laughed back

"Yeah by getting frickin laid...dude only you could accidently bond while getting your rocks off!" Sam cried

"Well Sammy apparently there are plenty of Angels interested in trying to re-create the bond if you're up for a bit of celestial action. How about Gabe, I can just imaging little and large going at it together" Dean burst out laughing at his own Imagination.

"Dude seriously, I think only one Winchester should go gay for angels!" Sam replied blushing from head to toe.

"Whatever...don't know what your missing Sammy!" Dean laughed again.

"Having fun boys?" Joshua enquired politely as he appeared without warning in the middle of the room.

"Oh...hi Joshua"

"Hello"

Both the boys answered equally politely and sat up straighter respectfully.

"Dean I'm afraid your consideration time is up, have you made your decision?" Joshua asked gently.

"Um...well it's just that, well...I don't think I really deserve anything. So I think my decision will have to be...which ever aspect, or not, God thinks I deserve. I can't second guess the big dude! He can either give me an aspect that he deems suitable or not give me one at all. Like me an Sammy were saying, I have already had one miracle in finding Castiel, so why should I deserve another" Dean rambled on looking awkwardly over at his brother. His brother who was beaming at him with such pride that it made Dean a little bit uncomfortable.

"OK Dean, if that is your answer I shall consult God immediately and let you know his wishes as appropriate" Joshua grinned excitedly at Dean.

He nodded first to Sam and then to Dean before disappearing out of the room again.

"God I need a drink..." Dean groaned.

"Dean I don't really think now is the time for using God's name in vain...!" Sam suggested helpfully.

Just as he finished a cooler of beers materialised between them.

"Huh? See Sammy, not using it in vain just making a request. A request which was answered, so no harm no fail!" Dean chuckled as he opened a beer for Sam first and then for himself.

"To miracles" Sam made a toast

"Yeah to miracles!" Dean grinned back.

"I am really proud of you Dean, that was a pretty amazing thing you just did! Many people in your position would have just chosen something that would benefit them the most but you...well you have been completely selfless as per usual. You know I think you are more than deserving of a couple of miracles in one week!" Sam stated

"Whoa there Sammy...we are verging on chick flick moment here" Dean cried to cover his embarrassment at his brothers awe filled words.

"Ha ha ok Dean...not more chick flick moments" Sam grinned back.

They both relaxed on the comfortable plush sofa's waiting for Joshua to report back to them.

Now that difficult decision was done with, all Dean had left to worry about was this bonding party. He really hoped that him and Castiel weren't going to be made to feel too uncomfortable or on show.

* * *

While Dean was pondering the upcoming party Castiel was on the other side of Heaven pacing up and down.

"Cassie can you just sit still!" Gabriel called from where he was laid out on some extravagant pink velvet covered chez long, munching on strawberry laces.

"What if he doesn't like them Gabe, Dean loved my wings! He praised them more that once" Castiel explained proudly "I am just worried that the extreme change will upset him...perhaps make him not want me any longer!"

"Castiel! As much as I don't like the mouthy little ape, I do think that you should give him the benefit of the doubt here...but if you are that worried why don't you show me your new wings. You can count on getting an honest opinion from me!" Gabriel offered helpfully

Castiel looked at him for some time before he nodded slightly.

"OK Gabe...but please, please tell me if they look hideous. I haven't even been able to look properly myself yet" Castiel begged.

Gabriel grinned and sat up straight, eager to see these new bonded wings.

There was a whoosh of air as Castiel extended first one and then the other wing tentatively as they still felt brand new and a bit tender.

The strawberry lace that Gabriel had been sucking on dropped from his mouth as he stood in shock in front of his little brother.

"Gabe...? Gabe say something? What do you think?" Castiel asked earnestly.

"WOW!" was all that Gabriel could manage when he had finally pulled himself together.

Castiel, unsure if this was a good wow or a bad wow decided it would be best to check for himself so he adjusted his wings until they were reaching out in front of him.

"WOW!" he finally agreed.

**Authors note: Oh I know...I just cannot help it; it is part of my true nature to be evil and cliffhangery (is that a word?) **

**So what do you think? **

**What will god decide?**

**What has happened to Castiel's wings to cause such shock?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Bonding Party

**Authors note: Yes I have changed my name, sorry for any confusion. **

** I have a confession – this story started because of an image that I had stuck in my mind. The image plays out in this chapter; it was the starting point for this whole story so I really really hope that you like it. **

**….So many of you were soooo close with your ideas! I cannot believe that none of you actually guessed correctly though. Shall I put you all out of your misery?**

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns Supernatural; he pretty much owns my life as well because of that fact. **

Chapter 11 – Bonding party

"Bobby I swear to…well not to God, but I swear to something! That if you don't stop laughing at me! Then I am going to lock myself in that room and never come out again!" Dean cried after the older hunter had snickered at his appearance yet again.

"Oh come on Dean, you have to admit that your outfit is a bit out of character…" Sam joined in, not really helping matters.

Dean huffed and mumbled under his breath as he tugged at the pure white linen shirt interwoven with brilliant silver so that it glistened every time he moved. It didn't really help matters that one over enthusiastic Angel had snuck up on Dean and sprinkled him from head to foot is some shimmering powder that gave even more of an impression that he had a fabulous glow thing going on.

Sam and Bobby had gotten off lightly in comparison, they had been provided with light grey slacks and plain white shirts to wear, minus the glistening of course.

Both were massively enjoying Dean's discomfort and embarrassment, but also looking forward to the event, because seriously when do you get to attend a party in heaven...without being dead.

* * *

Dean's day had started badly when Joshua had appeared in front of him, to inform him that although God had indeed made his decision, he would not be informed of said decision until the party that afternoon.

"What is the fascination with big reveals around here?" Dean had complained loudly after Joshua had bid them good-day.

Now Dean was not only stupidly nervous about the whole 'centre of attention' thing; he had the big and very public reveal thing to contend with as well. Plus he was so white and sparkly that he surely looked like any common misconception of an angelic interpretation, which for a badass hunter was just not cutting it.

Dean's constant complaints and pacing finally got on Sam's nerves;

"Dude, seriously! Calm down!" Sam yelled at his startled brother. Then feeling bad for yelling he tried to sound encouraging instead; "Look this party is for you and Cas so I say you should just relax and enjoy it. Besides you haven't really got a choice as it starts in like 15 minutes..."

Bobby rolled his eyes at Sam's lame attempt to help and added his opinion; "How's about we deal with this like hunters, instead of pissy little school girls…have a stiff drink, be wary of everything and go in metaphorically guns blazing!"

"I definitely like the stiff drink Idea!" Dean responded and was immediately handed a shot by a helpful angel that had appeared before him.

"Uh thanks…"Dean muttered

"You are welcome Mr Winchester" the male vesseled angel replied with a quick wink before disappearing.

"To you big white bonding party!" Sam toasted and downed his drink

"Shut it gigantor!" Dean growled back before tossing back his shot.

* * *

20 minutes later Dean, Sam and Bobby were ushered into some sort of grand hall. It was pure white, trimmed with shimmering silver as far as the eye could see. Adorning either side of the hall were hundreds of Angles, all wearing their vessels out of courtesy and looking radiant in their crisp white shirts and grey suits.

Dean scanned the crowds for Castiel, but to no avail.

"Um...so where's Cas?" He questioned Joshua who was walking with them down the aisle of the room between the patiently waiting angels.

"He will arrive soon Dean, please calm yourself" Joshua whispered, only just being heard above the gentle flowing music that seemed to be coming out of thin air.

Joshua finally led the nervous and suspicious looking party to the front of the room.

Dean gasped in shock as seeing the silver alter at the head of the room. "Um Sammy...am I getting married?" He questioned worriedly

"Um it would appear so Dean!" Sam answered back, equally in shock.

"Always getting yourself in these situations...just don't know when to say no...stupid angels" Bobby muttered under his breath before smiling politely at Joshua who was gesturing for him and Sam to take a seat towards the side of the stage.

As soon as Sam sat down he noticed Gabriel and Balthazar seated directly opposite them. Gabriel was grinning and waving manically; Sam just nodded once and looked down, blushing at the attention from the archangel.

Dean was left to stand centre stage with Joshua, in front of hundreds of angels, angles that were probably all questioning how Castiel could possibly lower himself to bonding with such a creature.

Dean looked over at Joshua imploringly.

"Calm yourself Dean, Castiel is on his way. In fact here he comes now" Joshua said happily.

With that the air in front of Dean shimmered and he was suddenly held in the gaze of those vibrant blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Cas!" Dean cried and practically threw himself at his angel. Castiel caught Dean and held him tightly. Both just rejoicing in the feeling of being close and sensing the anticipation, excitement and love through their bond.

"Thank you for joining us Castiel Angel or Thursday and Dean Winchester the Righteous man" Joshua started proceeding causing the bonded couple to finally break eye contact.

Dean stepped back from Castiel slightly but they still kept hold of each other's hands as they turned to face Joshua.

"Also thank you for allowing us the chance to celebrate this wondrous event with a bonding party in your honour. It gives me and God great pleasure to see an angel and a human so happy together"

There were mummers of agreement from the angels behind them, which caused Dean to glance over at Castiel shyly.

"Such was Gods joy at this bonding that he gave Dean the choice of choosing an aspect of the angels, if the chosen aspect was deemed suitable then God would have allowed it to be" Joshua explained grinning over at Dean again.

"Well I can now reveal that Dean Winchester, ever the righteous man, chose to let God use his better judgement and to choose a suitable aspect befitting the hunter himself!" Again the gathered crowd mumbled out praise and agreements behind them.

"Well god has chosen, chosen to not allow the human an aspect..." Joshua paused for maximum effect.

"No, not AN aspect...! God has agreed that a righteous man of Dean Winchesters calibre should have access to...all aspects!" Joshua finally cried.

"Wha...huh...what?" Dean huffed out, his mouth opening and closing in shock like a goldfish. He looked over to Castiel for help but Castiel looked just as stunned.

Around them there were cries of joy and excitement. Plus a particularly loud cry of "Son of a bitch!" which sounded suspiciously like Bobby.

"Settle down brothers, sisters, please allow me to explain!" Joshua called out, obviously pleased with the dramatic reactions.

"There are of course limitations to these celestial powers bestowed upon a human. They will be limited to the small amount of grace that Dean has bonded within him. His power will not be limitless, quite the opposite in fact and Dean, you will probably only get one use out of your grace every month or so. Also you will have to come to heaven to re-charge your grace whenever you use it" Joshua explained.

Dean felt more comfortable with this, unlimited power would have been a huge benefit but also a huge burden, Dean actually liked being human so thinking that he was going to be something else entirely had scared him for a moment.

"Thank you Joshua, and please um thank god for me?" Dean finally managed to say.

Joshua just nodded humbly at Dean.

He then leaned over and whispered to both the men, "Castiel, it will be up to you to help Dean with his powers, you will have to teach him to use and control them. I will of course explain all of this in more detail after the party but we have more pressing matters to attend to now"

"So that is the first reveal of the evening, how about we have our second reveal?" Joshua addressed the excited angels behind them. There were cries of acceptance and excitement, plus one of "Get on with it!" which again sounded like the gruff voice of Bobby Singer.

"So Castiel, isn't it true that you have shed away your old wings and been blessed with a new pair of special bonded wings. Perhaps now would be an appropriate time to reveal these to your bondmate?" Joshua enquired looking favourably towards Castiel.

"OK Joshua" Castiel agreed in a small nervous voice that Dean almost didn't hear him over the gasps and cries of shock and awe from the crowds of angels.

"Cas?" Dean muttered looking around in worried glances.

"What's everyone looking...Oh! Son of a bi...!" Dean nearly exclaimed very loudly as he caught sight of Castiel's new bonded wings for the first time. But Castiel had lent in and captured his mouth in his own to stop him.

This gave Dean some time to almost get himself under control, for which he was eternally thankful to his angel for.

He broke away a short while later, feeling calmer and desperately needing to take another look.

"Cas...oh wow Cas, they are...just beyond words" Dean whispered as he took in astonishing sight.

"Yes Dean, they are beautiful...because they are you!" Castiel replied with a proud smile on his face.

Dean looked at Castiel again and grinned massively before turning his attention back to the beautiful feathers, feathers that were now a striking sandy blond colour, the same shade as Dean's fine messy hair. Each feather was tipped with the most vibrant emerald green, matching the intense colour of Dean's eyes exactly.

As Castiel moved a wing closer to Dean for him to inspect, Dean gasped out loud, because the colours were so deep and glossy that it looked like gems, millions of shiny gems swooping towards him.

Dean lifted up his hand instinctively to touch the feather closest to him, wanting to see if they still held the same silky smoothness or if they would feel more polished to the touch.

"Um...I do hate to interrupt, but it is a bit of a public setting for feather touching..." Joshua whispered, causing Dean to immediately pull his hand back and blush profusely.

Castiel as well looked shamefaced, obviously having been caught up in the moment.

"Besides, we have one more disclosure to make before the party can really begin!" Joshua grinned deviously.

"Another reveal Joshua?" Castiel enquired, prying his eyes away from his hunter.

"Yes, you will find out soon enough" Joshua said quietly.

"Angels! Family! I am overjoyed to be able to announce one last surprise reveal" Joshua addressed the crowds, an apprehensive silence rained over the great hall.

"We have had our second reveal, Castiel and his magnificent bonded wings. Isn't it wonderful how the human grace has mirrored the human appearance within the wings?"

Castiel looked so embarrassed that Dean leant over and kissed him briefly on the cheek while squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"So Dean Winchester, hunter, righteous man and Castiel's charge. You have taken on the angel bond with Castiel, the angel of Thursday is that correct?"

"Um yeah...?" Dean replied in a small worried voice

"So we have seen how the human grace has affected our very own Castiel's wings, but God couldn't help but wonder how Castiel's grace would affect your wings Dean, if you had any?" Joshua explained "So God has decided to bestow upon you, a gift for bonding with one of his angels…" Joshua flipped his hand towards Dean causing him to jump.

Nothing happened for a moment, until suddenly Dean felt like he had a weight upon his back that was going to topple him backwards as it was unexpected.

Dean heard the angels behind him cry out in shock and turned his head to see what the problem was, that is when he noticed out of the corner of his eye...feathers.

"What that fu...?" He yelped in a very unmanly fashion and tried to turn to look at the wings, almost unbalancing himself completely in the process, because of course the wings turned with him as they were attached to his back.

"Well if you are to spend some time in heaven Dean you will need wings to get about" Joshua chuckled at the hunter's startled reaction "They will of course only be present in heaven; it is not possible for a human to have wings on earth. But they are yours to enjoy while you are here" Joshua finished explaining.

Dean turned back towards Castiel who looked like he was about to have some kind of fit;

"Cas? Don't you like them" Dean said worriedly feeling a whoosh behind him as he involuntarily retracted his wings almost completely in shame.

"Oh Dean...it's not that! It's...well, they are me! Look!" Castiel exclaimed with an excited grin on his face.

Dean used all of his concentration, trying at the same time not to pull a constipated face, to make one of his wings unfurl and reach round towards Castiel.

Dean couldn't help but giggle nervously when he finally saw the feathers. They were a mixture of rich velvety black and stunning highlights of the brightest Sapphire blue you could ever imagine. They were Castiel, or at least the vessel that Castiel would always be known to Dean as.

"Awesome!" Dean cried, causing the entire congregation to laugh at his reaction.

* * *

"Ok, shall we get the celebrations underway? A toast to the bonded couple!" Gabriel announced coming to stand centre stage.

Suddenly all the angels had glasses of sparkling champagne that they raised in honour before knocking them back.

The soft soothing music turned into something more upbeat and the glaring white of the great hall was toned down to a shimmering golden glow as all the angels began to mingle and excitedly discuss the event of the last half an hour.

Sam and Bobby came rushing over the Dean and Castiel who were still standing centre stage lost in each others eyes.

"Dude!" Sam yelled as he stole Dean away from Castiel and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm guessing you have wings now right?"

"What? You can't see them?" Dean questioned, holding his brother back so he could look at him properly to gage he true reaction.

"Nah, it's a shame …I bet you look real pretty!" Sam joked, pulling Dean in for another big hug.

"I can assure you that Dean's wings are big, manly and extremely powerful…because of course they represent me!" Castiel growled then grinned up at Sam.

"Ha ha sorry dude, of course they are" Sam laughed.

Bobby shook his head disapprovingly next to Sam, until his eyes lit up and he said "Idjit!" pulling Dean into a proud hug as well.

He surprised everyone by reaching for the startled angel and pulling him in for a hug as well.

"Right, let's go get a drink Sammy…all this pomp and fancy has made this old hunter very thirsty!" Bobby stated, pulling the still grinning younger man over to where drinks were apparently being materialised in.

Gabriel and Balthazar nodded to Dean and Castiel before following on after Bobby and Sam to join in the celebrations.

* * *

"Well, I know this has all been a lot to take in, but may I congratulate you both on this wonderful bond. Joshua addressed the overwhelmed looking couple. "I shall take my leave now, but before I do may I suggest leaving the heavy discussions until later. It is not very often we get to have a celebration like this so I suggest you both relax and enjoy for now!" With that he disappeared with a whoosh of wings.

"Um…how you doing there Cas?" Dean asked reaching up to stroke lovingly at his angels still stunned looking face.

"Oh Dean" Castiel exclaimed as he took hold of Deans hand and pulled him in close. "I never, in all my years imagined I would be this happy, just think of the life that awaits us now! the possibilities! I cannot think of anyone I would rather share this with than you."

"Right back at ya Cas, right back at ya"! Dean returned as he leaned in to capture his angel's mouth.

Several of the angels behind them turned and stared in awe at the sight before them.

Both men dressed head to toe in shimmering white, clasped together in a lovers embrace in front of the silver alter. With their magnificently coloured wings reaching towards the other until they merged at the tips in a beautiful mixture of blonde, emerald, black and sapphire.

* * *

They eventually broke apart and went in search of Dean's family, they soon found them standing off to the side in discussions with various intreigued angels.

They joined the little group and graciously accepted the offers of congratualations.

Dean looked over at his brother, always still feeling the urge to check that he was ok, he was worried to find his brother standing there staring at something in front of him in shock.

"Sammy?" Dean asked anxiously

"Um Gabriel!" Sam called out suspiciously "….why the hell can I see your wings?"

**Authors note: Well that's all folks. I hope it met with your expectations. I adored writing this and I hope that my description of the wings came across as beautiful as in my vision. **

**I would love to hear your opinions on the wings, plus how I gave Dean his angel aspects. **

**I am not sure if I should do an epilogue or a sequel, what would you guys like? A one off little chapter rounding it all off nicely or a whole new fic, with the adventures of bonded Cas and Dean, plus the story of the new found Sabriel element. **

**Thank you - all of you for your continued support and suggestions. Big Winchester, or should i say wing-chester, hugs to you all. xx **


	12. Chapter 12 - The morning after

**Authors note: Thank you, so much, thank you. I cannot even begin to express how happy your comments have made me. **

**So it seems y'all were not quite ready for this too finish yet. Well who am I to deny the world of bonded wings! So onwards and upwards! **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns Supernatural; I own a custom design SPNFamily T-Shirt that I'm gonna wear at VanCon, oh and Asylum 10 as I have given in and purchased a ticket for that as well! **

Chapter 12 – The morning after

Re-Cap: _"Um Gabriel!" Sam called out suspiciously "….why the hell can I see your wings?"_

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but obviously thought better of it in front of all the other angels. Instead he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Bobby broke the silence that followed "Cas is your big brother peacocking his little brother?" Bobby gestured towards Dean who was still open mouthed in shock snuggled into Castiel's side.

"I…um...I am sorry Mr Singer but I just don't know the answer to that for definite" Castiel replied politely before leaning down and whispering something in Deans ear causing his hunter to snap out of it and burst out laughing along with Castiel.

"Yeah man you are right!" Dean giggled like a naughty schoolgirl and continued whispering back and forth with his Angel.

Bobby rolled his eyes at their antics and instead turned back towards the other stunned hunter.

Sam was now looking deep in thought, he had his head bent down and his eyes cast to the floor.

"Sammy…you're not getting squishy feelings for our disappearing archangel, are ya boy?" Bobby enquired.

"What!" Sam spluttered "No Bobby…no…I'm not…no! Sam waffled out.

"Me thinks thy doth protest too much" Balthazar, whom had just happened to be standing nearby, sung at Sam before giggling and running off.

Sam pulled out an ultimate bitchface at the mischievous angels retreating back.

"Come on Sammy, ignore them…let's get our party on!" Dean cried as shots appeared in both his and Sam's hand.

"Thank you baby" Dean whispered to Castiel for the shots before chucking his back.

* * *

The party was still going some hours later, by now though Sam had disappeared back to his room to sleep off some of the booze. Castiel had dragged a paralytic Dean away about 5 minutes earlier after Bobby had snapped at Dean for drunkenly touching his angel up in front of him.

This left Bobby standing in a circle of very curious looking angels;

"Um hi, Bobby Singer…not looking to bond thanks" He announced with a glare before going back to his drink. Some angels looked disappointed, others chuckled at the older hunter's humour, but for the most part they left him alone to get sloshy drunk.

* * *

Dean woke up about 10 hours later feeling like he had been hit by at least four buses, one directly after the other.

"Cas...?" He called weakly not even daring to open his eyes yet.

"Cas...I don't feel well!" he whined dramatically.

There was a little chuckle from very close in front of him.

"Ahhhh did the poor human drink too much last night and is now feeling the after effects" Castiel mocked cheerfully.

"No fair Cas, don't mock the inflicted..." Dean whined again as he finally attempted to open his eyes. He got them just the tiniest bit open when the light streamed in causing a sharp lighting shock of pain to curse through his brain. He groaned, again dramatically causing Castiel to sigh.

"Oh Dean, my poor little hunter...here let me help you" With that Castiel reached over and brushed the tips of his fingers across Dean's slightly clammy forehead. All the hideous effects of the mammoth hangover were immediately erased.

"Huh?" Dean muttered, leaning up into Castiel's touch, Castiel took the hint and continued stroking down Dean's face, gently over his eyelids and finishing lightly running over Dean's plump pink lips.

Dean finally opened his bright green eyes wide and took in the sight of his angel lying parallel on the bed next to him. He was wearing just boxers and plain white T-shirt, his hair all messed up and his eyes full of mirth.

"Oh god Cas I love you, especially as you are the worlds best hangover cure!" Dean stated as he covered that gap between them to wrap himself round his angel and claim that mischievously curved up mouth.

Dean broke off the kiss some minutes later to ask.

"Um hey Cas, where are we?"

"Home Dean" Castiel ginned widely

"Huh?" Dean asked as he looked around the comfortable, yet manly looking bedroom. "Home?"

"It is a bonding gift from all the angels, we have our own place in heaven now, no other angels will ever enter and we can come here whenever we want. It also means that when you need to come to heaven to re-charge the other angels wont have to worry about wearing vessels, because we can just come here" Castiel explained happily

"Our own place...so what this is a room...for us...in heaven?" Dean asked trying to comprehend what he was being told.

"Oh not just a room Dean, we have a whole house, plus a back yard with a porch. It's our own home!" Castiel replied excitedly.

Dean was annoyed with himself for getting so drunk that his missed seeing all of this last night, but he was excited about it now.

"Wow Cas, this is awesome! I cannot wait to look explore our house..." Dean responded.

Castiel made a move as if to get up off of the bed.

"...and where do you think you're going angel?" Dean growled out tugging on Castiel's arm to pull him back down.

"I thought you wanted to explore the house?" Castiel enquired with his cute little signature head tilt.

"Oh I do...but I have some other more important exploration that I would like to do here first!" With that Dean flipped Castiel onto his back and straddled his waist. He leant in and started to suck and lick at the startled angel's neck until Castiel was groaning out obscenely below him.

"Dean...can I...may I see them?" Castiel asked shyly as he stroked the spot on Dean's back where his new wings would appear.

Dean sat up and looked deep into Castiel's eyes for what seemed like at eternity.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Dean finally replied with a lascivious wink

Castiel was so on board with this plan. He sat up on the bed with Dean still straddling his hips, causing their rapidly growing erections to rub deliciously together. He let Dean grip the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it swiftly over his head, leaving them both clad in only their underwear.

Castiel went first; he slowly unfurled his magnificent wings flashes of blond and green rippling out behind him.

"Cas...my angel...so beautiful" Dean whispered but he wasn't looking at the wings now, he was staring deeply into Castiel's eyes as if he could see into his grace. Dean could feel the warmth and love come radiating through the bond and he couldn't help but smile.

His smile faded as he took on a look of extreme concentration as he tried desperately to unfurl his own wings.

"Dean...you're trying to hard. They are a part of you...just breath and will it, it will happen" Castiel said helpfully as he rubbed his hand over the wrinkles on Dean's forehead caused by his frown.

Dean took a deep calming breath and opened his eyes again. He then willed his wings to show and open.

"Cas I don't think its working...I suck!" He huffed a few moments later. But one look at Castiel's stunned face told him that it had indeed worked, his angel looked absolutely in awe of the display in front of him.

Dean now realised that he could feel the movement of his wings, he experimentally tried to move one forward like he had the night before. It worked and soon one huge wing came curling round towards Castiel. Dean didn't have full control of his wings yet and accidently ended up swatting Castiel round the face with the very tip.

"Oops sorry Cas" Dean blushed. But Castiel didn't seem to mind. He reached up tentatively and stroked his fingers along the feather nearest to him. It was a deep velvety black with a shock of electric blue towards the very tip. As soon as Castiel's fingers touched it Dean's entire body shuddered with a feeling of intense ecstasy.

"Fuck...Cas...you were holding out on me buddy! This feels amazing" Dean huffed out

"Oh it gets better Dean" Castiel moaned out as Dean started involuntarily grinding his hips into Castiel's.

Castiel reached further into the feathers, running his fingers along the spine of each one causing Dean to writhe and moan on top of him.

Dean needed Castiel to feel the amazing sensations too so he reached his arms and delved deep into his angels wings.

They stayed like that for some time, revelling in the new sensations caused from their bonded wings, plus from where they were slowly, almost teasingly rubbing their already leaking cocks together.

Their kisses were wet and messy as they openly moaned and groaned into each others mouths, sucking on each others tongues and nibbling on already sensitive lips.

It was Castiel that snapped first, he was unused to human emotions and selfish in his need to take things further, where as Dean was more accomplished at holding out for more pleasure.

"Dean...I need more...I need...something" Castiel moaned as he thrust his hips up more aggressively to meet Deans.

"Shhhh baby its OK, I got you...would you like to feel me in you?" Dean asked as he placed wet open mouthed kisses along Castiel's jaw. When he reached his ear he whispered seductively "Because I would very much like to be inside you right now"

"Yes Dean...please...please take me" Castiel begged.

Dean pushed Castiel back so that he was lying on the bed with his wings stretched behind him. He then proceeded to kiss, nip and suck his way down Castiel's body until he reached his underwear clad middle.

Dean slowly pulled down the white underwear exposing his angel; he leant back and quickly removed his own so that they were both completely naked. He then nestled between Castiel's thighs and instructed him to;

"Spread for me Cas..." Which the angel immediately complied with, exposing himself fully to his hunter.

Dean gently worked to prepare Castiel for him, using some lube that Castiel had helpfully zapped into existence.

By the time he finished with the prep, Castiel was begging and pleading with for more, his head rolling from side to side messing up his already dishevelled hair.

"Like I said baby, I got you..." Dean whispered in a lust deepened voice as he made to move back up the angel's body.

Castiel gasped out at the view of Dean looming over him with his enormous and beautiful wings displayed out behind him.

"Dean...I love you so much...but if you don't get in me right now I am going to explode!" Castiel snapped causing Dean to chuckle.

"So impatient!" He laughed but in the same moment he pushed into Castiel just past the rim of tight muscle.

"Oh Dean...don't stop, all the way please" Castiel cried trying to push his hips up to meet Deans

Dean like how Castiel let himself be vulnerable during sex, he knew that he could quite easily force anything that he wanted but he gave his pleasure over to Dean and let him have full control of the situation.

Dean pushed forward until he was fully enclosed, he stilled for a moment to let Castiel get accustomed to the full feeling before pulling out and slowly moving back in again.

Teasingly, slowly he began torturing his angel with pleasure. He then added to the sensations by yet again plunging his hands into Castiel's wings. Gently tugging at the sensitive feathers knowing now that it would cause an extremely intense pleasure pain feeling.

Dean could feel Castiel's need for release cursing through their bond again, heightening his own to an almost unbearably level.

He began to thrust harder and deeper, forcing both of them to the very edge of ecstasy until as one they both tumbled off the edge and were nearly blinded by the power of the most extreme orgasm they had ever felt.

Castiel's body had involuntary lifted off the bed and Dean had pulled them flush together as they rode out wave after wave of pleasure together, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

When Castiel became aware of his surroundings again he realised that he felt dampness on his shoulder and pulled Deans head up so that their eyes met. There were tears streaming down his hunters face.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Castiel questioned in concern.

"Cas...nothing...its...they're happy tears! I am actually happy and I didn't think that was going to be a possibility for me, not with my life." Dean confessed.

"Oh Dean...it is an honour to be a part of your happiness. I truly love you...my righteous man!"

"I love you to my angel, I love you too." Dean replied leaning in to yet again capture Castiel's mouth in a sweet loving kiss.

* * *

Soon the prospect of checking out their home became too much for Dean so they got up, cleaned up and Castiel proudly showed Dean the rest of the house.

It was like any standard one bed house, with a huge bedroom and luxury bathroom upstairs. Then a masculine lounge with the biggest TV Dean had ever seen mounted on the wall in front of a plush dark leather sofa. There was also a fully fitted kitchen with just about every appliance they could ever need.

Despite the appliances Castiel snapped some breakfast bagels and coffee into existence for Dean, he then led his hunter out through the French doors in the lounge to the little porch at the back of the house that overlooked the cute manicured garden.

"Wow Cas it's perfect!" Dean said in awe as he sat himself next to Castiel on the little two seater porch swing

"I think they wanted it to feel like a home for us, I believe they have done a wonderful job at that and I look forward to spending time with you here once you start using your grace"

"Yeah...about that...I...I guess I'm a bit scared about the whole having powers thing Cas!" Dean admitted with a solemn tone.

"Oh Dean, that is completely understandable. But please do not fret over it, I will help you every step of the way. I think we shall have some fun with it" Castiel stated excitedly.

"Oh yeah talking of having fun...Gabriel! We are so gonna get him back for the shit he pulled. We have so got to take advantage of him peacocking Sammy!"

"Yes I agree Dean, but how?" Castiel asked

They spent the remainder of the morning coming up with plans to get back at Gabriel, until Castiel suggested Dean should practice with his wings again, which of course led to another round of kinky wing touching and hot bonding sex.

* * *

While Dean and his angel were enjoying their new celestial home Sam was having to deal with his hangover without any angelic assistance. Bobby's inhumanly loud snoring was not exactly helping his cracking headache.

"Seriously is he part bear?" Gabriel asked when he popped up behind Sam, making Sam jump and spill his coffee all over himself.

"Oh man...Gabriel every time!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry Sammy, I'll start announcing my presence in future" Gabriel chuckled "But honestly how can you put up with that noise?" He asked gesturing to where the older hunter was sleeping like a very noisy baby.

"I don't think I can for much longer..." Sam admitted rubbing at his temples.

"Well let me help" Gabriel snapped his fingers making Bobby disappear.

"Wait...what did you do to him?" Sam exclaimed.

"Relax Sammy...I just transported him back to his own bed, he is snuggled up like a cosy bunny...nothing else honest..." Gabriel chuckled mischievously.

"hmmm so what are you doing here Gabe and what was going on with your wings yesterday?" Sam asked still rubbing as his aching head.

"Wow OK just jumping straight in there with the difficult questions hey?" Gabriel stated "Here let me help..." He made his way over to Sam with his hand out. What he didn't expect was for Sam to spring away from him. "No...its OK, I'm fine thanks" Sam stuttered.

"Oh...OK" Gabriel replied awkwardly whilst looking extremely dejected.

They stood in awkward silence for a while with Sam looking everywhere but at the archangel before him.

Gabriel had thought long and hard about what to say to Sam, he had thought that if he was to be honest with him that maybe...just maybe there would be a chance for them but seeing Sam look so uncomfortable in his presence made him realise that this would never be. So he went against everything he felt by saying;

"Yesterday was nothing Sam, I just got caught up in the day and displayed my wings...it was nothing...forget about it" and with that Sam was transported back to Bobby's study.

"Oh..." Sam looked around.

When he realised that he was alone he sighed loudly. He should have realised that it was too good to be true with Gabriel. He had hoped that it was something more than an accident but then miracles just didn't happen for Sam Winchester, he wasn't any righteous man; he was ex demon blood junkie, that's why he hadn't wanted Gabriel to touch him, to feel how truly unworthy he really was.

Just as Sam was about to make his way into the kitchen he heard a cry of alarm coming from Bobby's room.

"Bobby?" Sam called as he burst through the older hunter's door.

"Oh my..." Sam exclaimed.

"What the fuck happened to me and why the fuck and I dressed like this?" Bobby snapped at Sam who was now trying his hardest not to laugh at the fact that Bobby was dressed in a giant bunny outfit.

"Gabriel" he stated in way of explanation. The name causing him both huge amounts of joy and huge amounts of pain.

**Authors note: When will those Winchester boys get over their huge self doubt problem! **

**What did you think of Dean and Cas's heavenly abode? **

**What do you think they will have planned to get back at Gabriel. **

**Will Sam ever realise that Gabriel likes him? **

**Will Dean be brave enough to use his powers? **


	13. Chapter 13 - Plots of respect

**Authors note: Thank you for you continued support. Some people have mentioned about drawing how they imagine the wings to look. Well I have taken the liberty of creating a tumblr page for WOL. Please feel free to post any pictures, suggestions, favourite quotes or comments on there. I would absolutely love that J**

****** (****spn-wingsoflove*tumblr*com put dots instead of the *) **I am secretly hoping for a picture of Bobby in full on bunny outfit to pop up on there…just FYI

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke, Kripke he the man, I am…not. **

Chapter 13 – Plots of respect.

_Recap: "Gabriel" he stated in way of explanation. The name causing him both huge amounts of joy and huge amounts of pain. _

Dean and Castiel were about to make their way back to Bobby's house to check in on Bobby and Sam after the events of the previous night.

Castiel had been surprised at first that Dean would want to head back to earth so soon, he hadn't even really tried his wings out yet, but Dean explained it to him.

"Cas, angel, I love our house and you must know by now that I think my wings are pretty damn awesome!" This was said with a salacious wink at Castiel

"But, I don't know man…it's just not me. Not full time anyway. I need to be on earth, I need to be hunting and I need to keep a look out for my baby brother…"

"Of course I expected no less from my righteous man…but Dean it's just that I…well I have enjoyed having you all to myself for a while in our home" Castiel replied honestly.

"We'll work something out Cas; find some kind of balance between time on earth and time alone in heaven OK?" Dean replied pulling Castiel in for a hug.

"Ok Dean" Castiel replied, eyes full of trust in his hunter.

He then added; "Well I suppose we should go and see what mischief Samuel has gotten himself mixed up in while we have been away" this time grinning at Dean.

Moments later Dean found himself in the middle of Bobby's study.

Bobby was sat behind his desk gnawing on a raw carrot, much to Dean surprise.

"Hey Bobby you got some kind of health kick going on?" Dean asked

"Shut-it!" Was the only reply that he got, well that and a glare.

"Ok then…let's go find Sammy huh Cas?" Dean said taking his angels hand.

"OK Dean" Castiel replied looking suspiciously over at Bobby as he was dragged out of the room.

"Yo Sammy?!" Dean cried when they reached the hallway.

"Down here Dean!" Came a cry in return from the basement.

"So get this Dean…there is a suspected zombie attack about four hours from here! I was just gonna load up and head out." Sam explained as he checked out a rifle he was holding.

"What makes it sound like a zombie attack?" Dean asked seriously.

"We aside from the lack of insides on the victim, the perp is one Harold McDonald, deceased 3 months" Sam responded still looking thoughtfully at the gun.

"Ok let's saddle up, Cas you coming with?" Dean asked looking hopefully over at the man he was still clinging too.

"Of course Dean" Castiel nodded.

"Great…let's get going!" Sam jumped up and all but raced up the stairs.

"Bless Sammy, he loves a good classic zombie case" Dean told Castiel who just smiled politely back at him then followed him up the stairs.

* * *

The journey was relaxed, Sam sitting in his usual seat in the front next to his brother who was yet again singing away to his classic rock and tapping in time on the steering wheel. Castiel was seated in the back trying not to get caught watching Dean in the mirror.

There had been a slightly awkward moment when he had asked if he could ride up front with Dean at the start of the journey, but it was very quickly explained to him that the front seat was Sammy's seat and that was one this that wouldn't change.

Castiel may have sulked a little had it not been for Dean leaning over and whispering in his ear that he would totally make it up to Castiel later and just in-case Castiel didn't fully understand Dean had pressed up against him with his hand roughly stroking up and down the front of Castiel's rapidly expanding pants.

* * *

They reached the outskirts of the small isolated town at around midday and checked into a hotel.

Sam went off to check out the body at the morgue while Dean and Castiel decided to liaise with the local law enforcement.

Dean was dressed in his FBI suit and Castiel was just wearing his normal outfit. Castiel kept sneaking hungry glances over at Dean until Dean snapped at him.

"Cas dude! You gotta stop looking at me like that! FBI officers generally don't check each other out...well not when working a case anyway!"

"Sorry Dean" Castiel muttered hanging his head in shame slightly.

"Oh Cas, sorry I snapped...you can check me out as much as you like later 'kay?" Dean whispered and added a little wink.

"Okay Dean...but the suit stays on, well for a while anyway!" Castiel commanded, he then turned and walked towards the police station entrance leaving a startled Dean standing on the steps with his mouth open.

Dean shook his head in amazement, sometimes he literally could not believe the things that his angel came out with, not that he was complaining because he loved Cas' frisky side.

Dean followed Castiel into the station and they walked with purpose over to the counter.

"I'm Agent Young and this is Agent Johnson with the FBI" Dean introduced them, flashing his badge with ease. "We need to speak to the officer in charge of the Williams/McDonald case"

"Um...of course, um just one moment" the receptionist stuttered, obviously not having dealt with FBI much in the past.

There were lots of hushed and excited whispers into the phone until eventually they were told to follow the hall to the left and wait in meeting room one, where they would be seen by the officer in charge.

"Agents! Well I must say this is a surprise, didn't think this would be a case for FBI...I gotta say I think your wasting your time with this one though" Cried the overweight balding officer that looked like he couldn't catch a cold let alone a zombie killer.

"Well Officer...?" Dean started waiting for an introduction

"Officer Hannigan at your service Agent" The old officer said proudly, holding out his hand to be shaken.

Dean ignored the outstretched hand "Well Officer Hannigan, how about you tell us what you know, hand over the case files and then let us come to our own conclusion without adding your small town officer opinions into it" Dean stared icily at increasingly reddening man.

"Wha...? Fine..." Huffed the now furious looking man. He stormed out of the room, only to return two minutes later and slam a thin beige file onto the table between them.

"That's it...vic was jogging, ended up missing his insides and reports of seeing a man who has been dead three months in the vicinity...an elaborate hoax to cover up a murder...that is all your big city investigating is gonna find" The officer snapped before turning on his heels and storming back out of the room.

* * *

When Dean and Castiel were seated back in the Impala heading over to collect Sam, Castiel asked;

"Dean why were you so nasty to that man? It seemed a little uncalled for?"

"Well for one Cas, FBI agents are dick's...gotta keep up appearances" Dean shrugged nonchalantly "...and second, it usually gets you want you want when you force your authority on people like that, I've seen it a billion times" Dean explained honestly.

"I see" Castiel replied looking out the passenger window thoughtfully.

* * *

After picking a particularly squeamish looking Sam up from the morgue, all three went back to the hotel room to look through the files and share their findings.

"Seriously that jogger was eaten up, there were teeth marks and everything, it was pretty gross!" Sam muttered looking like he wanted to wash his brain to remove the image.

"Teeth marks...as in human teeth marks?" Dean enquired from where he was sitting at the table nursing a beer and flicking through the police reports.

"Without a doubt...they had eaten through the abdomen and cracked open the ribs, pretty much decimated all the internal organs and even bitten off the dudes face..." Sam finished his explanation of the body

"OK...who's hungry?" Dean asked grinning up at his brother.

"Urgh!" Sam responded "No way dude...I'm going for a shower, I feel like I need to wash the images away..." Sam said as he got up and stomped into the little dingy motel bathroom.

"Hey Cas...can you think of a good excuse to call Gabriel in like 10 minutes time?" Dean asked grinning mischievously

"Well perhaps we can say you have a question about your powers that you could not ask me...maybe about the strength of your grace?" Castiel responded but looked confused.

"Awesome...lets do that" Dean said as he got up and made his way over to his brothers' bag. He picked it up and hid it under the bed on the other side of the room still grinning like a happy idiot as he came and sat back down.

Castiel still didn't really understand what was going on, he assumed it had something to do with Gabriel showing Sam his wings and himself and Dean getting back at Gabriel after he tortured Castiel for the very same thing, but he couldn't see how calling Gabriel down here now would help. _'Oh well if Dean wants this I shall go along with it'_ he thought obediently.

* * *

Exactly 10 minutes later Gabriel emerged in the shabby little motel room resting on the back of the couch and sucking on a liquorish strip.

"Baby bro, not having a lovers tiff with your ape already are you?" Gabriel mocked

Castiel's face darkened and he looked like he was about to answer back to Gabriel but Sam chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

He looked every inch the Adonis ideal, with damp hair falling into his eyes, muscular torso glistening wet and the cheap excuse for a motel towel only just covering his modesty.

Gabriel turned as the door opened and his mouth fell open.

Sam stopped in front of the door and gasped as he saw the golden haired angel stood before him. Never have you seen such a large and practically naked man try to make himself completely inconspicuous.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the archangel speechless for the first time ever. He felt Castiel giggling quietly next to him obviously finally catching up with the plan.

Sam finally took his eyes off of Gabriel and glared over at Dean. He then turned and walked towards where he had left his bag.

"I just need to get my...Dean where is my bag you jerk!" Sam snapped gripping his towel as if his life depended on it as he stalked around the twin bed nearest him.

"I don't know bitch...where you left it?!" Dean replied helpfully.

Sam huffed and bitch faced his way over to the other bed, he triumphantly pulled out his bag from underneath but had let go of his towel in the process which chose that moment to slip down into a pool at his ankles. Sam blushed bright red and quickly covered his dignity with his bag, he then did a strange sideway crab type walk back to the bathroom. This only caused more hilarity between Dean and Castiel who were openly crying tears of laughter now.

Gabriel looked like he was desperately trying to keep himself composed, but as soon as the bathroom door closed he breathed a sigh of relief and a whooshing sound filled the room. All the papers on the desk went flying around caught in a draft from his wings.

"You will pay for this" Gabriel muttered menacingly, glancing darkly over at Dean and Castiel before disappearing with a click of the fingers.

"Worked like a charm!" Dean laughed, holding onto Cas for support after all that amusement.

"We really shouldn't get too much on Gabriel's bad side though Dean, he is an Archangel after all..."Castiel warned, being the ever present voice of reason.

"Pfft Archangel Arch-schmangel" Dean laughed childishly.

Castiel rolled his eyes but continued smiling along with his overjoyed hunter.

* * *

Once Sam had eventually sloped out of the bathroom he glared continually at Dean and Castiel until Dean told him to;

"Get over it Sammy, you know what that dick did to Cas! He deserves a little payback!"

"Oh and what did I do to deserve payback huh? Help you...? support you through your gag angel freak out...?" Sam returned still glaring.

"Ok..ok. I'm sorry Sammy...but you should have seen his face after you left and his wings totally peacocked again didn't they Cas...? Cas?" Dean asked looking questioningly over at his angel who was studying Sam thoughtfully.

"Yes they did Dean" Castiel confirmed, still staring at Sam with his head cocked to the side.

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief briefly, but he shook his head and muttered about accidents as he stalked over to the research that was covering the floor and started putting it back together.

Later that afternoon as they worked together trying to get to the bottom of the case, Dean started to get antsy, he felt an overwhelming need to continually touch his angel. He kept looking over at him through hooded eyes and making excuses to stroke his arm of brush past his thigh.

The constant attention was causing Castiel to feel quite flustered himself and he started to return the looks and touches with increased frequency.

Eventually Sam stood up so quickly his chair went flying into the wall behind.

"Right...I am not blind! I can see that you two need a moment...so instead of witnessing you pawing at each other I am going to interview the witnesses and pay a visit to the deceased family. I'll be gone a couple of hours at the very most so...get it out of your system!" with that he picked up his files and stormed out of the room.

"Oops I thought we were being discreet" Dean admitted sheepishly.

"It would appear not..." Castiel added turning to face Dean.

"Dean...you know earlier when you said about being authorative to get what you want...does that work in other situations?" Castiel asked seemingly innocently.

"What are you getting at here Cas...?" Dean returned suspiciously.

"Well say I wanted something from you, would I get it if I expressed my authority over you?" Castiel explained with a little twinkle in his eye.

Dean's mouth fell open and for a second he was speechless.

He eventually pulled himself together enough to a, notice the fact that his pants were suddenly a lot tighter than they had been and b, to nod dumbly at Castiel.

Castiel stood abruptly and stalked to the middle of the room. He closed his eyes for a second and his magnificent wings slowly stared to unfurl behind him. His eyes shined almost white and he was radiating power from every pore.

"I think you will remember this morning when you disrespected me by allowing your brother to ride 'shotgun' in the car. Well Dean, get over here now and show me some respect!" Castiel commanded in such a tone that even before he realised what he was doing Dean was scrambling up out of his chair and rushing across the room to stand in front of this all powerful version of Castiel.

"Ye...yes Cas" Dean stammered voice filled with excitement and just a tinge of fear.

"Well Dean you know that I am an Angel of the lord and for that reason alone you should show me some respect. But also I am the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, for that reason you should get on your knees and show me a lot more respect!" Castiel glared at Dean, but Dean could see the hint of humour and lust hidden behind that stony gaze.

"You know what Cas...I think I can do that. I think I can show you respect until your eyes roll back and you cry out for me to respect you just that little bit more!" Dean responded in a low lust filled voice.

He leant in and bit down on Castiel's bottom lip once before sinking slowly down to his knees. His bright green eyes never leaving his angels in the process.

The excitement of the situation and the feeling of his hunter submitting swiftly had Castiel worked up into frenzy. He was soon begging Dean to respect him harder as he fucked between those plump pink lips. He toppled over the edge with a cry of "Dean...raised you from perdition!"

* * *

Sam arrived back at the hotel exactly 2 hours later to find both men looking completely ravished and extremely pleased with themselves.

He decided it was best for all concerned if he just ignored this fact and concentrated on the case;

"So...after talking to everyone...I'm gonna have to say this is definitely not a zombie! I believe its something that is going to command a lot more respect that some Hollywood flesh eater" Sam explained excitedly.

"That's OK Sam, we know all about commanding respect" Castiel stated seriously causing Dean to choke on his mouthful of beer.

**Authors note: I hope you don't find my use of the classic SPN lines during certain Dean/Castiel fun time offensive. The idea just came to me and I couldn't not write it down. I blame my inner muse! **

**Thoughts? Comments? Angry mobs? **

**Oh and don't forget to check out the wings of love tumblr page.**

******spn-wingsoflove*tumblr*com (* = .)** I encourage you all to spam it with your awesomeness. 


	14. Chapter 14 - Tricky Situations

**Authors note: Hey guys, thanks again for your reviews and suggestions, you all kick it in the ass! **

**Does anyone have any pictures/ideas of what the wings look like? Please feel free to post them on the Wings of Love tumblr page: spn-wingsoflove*tumblr*com (*=.)**

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed. Its rated M for a reason y'all. **

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural – it owns me. **

Chapter 14 – Tricky situations.

_Recap: "So...after talking to everyone...I'm gonna have to say this is definitely not a zombie! I believe its something that is going to command a lot more respect that some Hollywood flesh eater" Sam explained excitedly._

_"That's OK Sam, we know all about commanding respect" Castiel stated seriously causing Dean to choke on his mouthful of beer._

"Dude! You think you'd have mastered the art of drinking beer by now!" Sam quipped as Dean attempted to cough the beer out of his airway.

"Anyway as I was saying...this is not just some run of the mill Zombie attack, things have been weird with this guy for some time before he died suddenly and unexplainably a few months back" Sam continued ignoring the strange pointed looks passing between his brother and Castiel.

"So, get this! Apparently before he died, our perp started having what his family are describing as 'psychotic episodes' where basically he would insist that he was being stalked by...fairies!" Sam explained excitedly

"Sam!...you can't say fairies...that's like being gay-ist!" Dean muttered indignantly.

Sam shook his head and sighed dramatically before answering;

"First...Gay-ist? I think you mean homophobic! And secondly I didn't mean he was being stalked by gay people, I meant that he was being stalked by actual little fairies, with wings and glitter – the whole shebang!"

"Oh...OH!" Dean cried "Ah man I fucking hate fairies!"

"Dean, don't be homophobic!" Castiel chastised, obviously having lost track of the conversation along the line, most likely because Dean was rubbing his thigh under the table.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued;

"...anyway like I was saying, he was seeing fairies and getting totally paranoid about it, but still trying to live his life and refusing to get help because he didn't want to be locked up for seeing things. So he tried to continue as normal and kept on doing his usual hobbies and working full time, until one day...he went to sleep and just didn't wake up"

"He just didn't wake up?" Castiel enquired with a head tilt, paying attention again.

"Yep, cause of death was inconclusive; apart from the mental issues he had a clean bill of heath" Sam said as he started to get up.

"So I'm thinking we need to go and check out this guys last know resting place...if my theory is right then there will not be a body, just traces of sugar and cream!" Sam said smugly reaching for his jacket

"So we are looking for a coffee monster?" Dean joked.

Castiel started to respond with "Dean I don't think there is a such this as...oh" he finished when he saw Dean and Sam's mocking faces.

"Nope not death by espresso! I'm thinking our perp has actually been kidnapped by fairies and a changeling has risen in his place!" Sam explained gesturing for Dean and Castiel to get their stuff together so they could head out.

"A changeling, I have heard of them. Nasty evil creatures usually take on the role in a kidnapped human's family once they are gone. Why the faked death though?" Castiel asked

"Oh I think I know, probably this is one sick opportunistic bastard that didn't want to be tied down to one family so it fakes a death and bam...free to roam earth causing havoc!" Dean cried grabbing up his leather jacket and keys to the Impala

"My thoughts exactly, which is why we need to track it and kill it as soon as possible!" Sam replied as they were walking out the motel door.

* * *

The headed straight for the local cemetery and searched for the last know resting place of Mr McDonald.

"Dean you could test out your powers here if you like? Try to sonar through the ground to see if the grave is empty?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"Nah Cas, we have shovels" Dean cut down that idea and started to attack the ground with his shovel.

Sam shrugged at Castiel who looked a bit upset that Dean refused, Sam realised that he was worried about Dean's reluctance to test his new abilities but now was not really the time to dwell on it so he picked up the shovel and began to help out his brother.

They reached the coffin sometimes later, with a huge crash of Dean's shovel making them all jump; they got all the earth cleared away and a crowbar under the ledge of the lid.

"So what are we hoping for here, sticky old corpse or no sticky old corpse?" Dean asked as he started to apply pressure to the crowbar.

"Well its not really good news either way..." Sam responded just as there was a loud crack of wood as the lid came away from the coffin.

There was a lot of dust and a sudden bright flash of white light, when Sam could finally look up he saw that Dean and Castiel were no where to be seen.

"Huh?" he said slightly dumbfounded for a moment.

* * *

Dean had been all but blinded by the flash of light; Castiel however was completely immune to it as it just so happened to be light from a true angel form. Gabriel's true angel from to be specific.

"So...you two think you can mess with an ex-trickster archangel do you?" the voice of Gabriel surrounded them in what looked like a plain white box room.

"Gabriel..." Castiel bit out in a low warning tone.

"Uh uh uh baby bro, you brought this on yourself...you know the rules, now play the game and I may set you free. Or piss me off and you'll be playing the game for eternity!" Gabriel finished with an echoing evil chuckle

"Dude, don't take this the wrong way but your brother is a dick!" Dean bit out angrily.

"He is worse than that Dean...he is a twerp!" Castiel cried as he started to stalk around the perimeter of the room to find a way out.

Dean glanced sideways at him..."twerp?"

"It is not of import...we need to concentrate on getting out now, who knows what Gabriel has in store for us!" Castiel sighed and continued stalking.

"Dean concentrate on using your power, I cannot overpower him alone but we may be able to slip free if we combine our power" Castiel exclaimed excitedly coming to a stop in front of Dean.

"Umm Ok I guess we can try" Dean replied in a small unsure voice.

"Come on Dean I know you can do this, you just have to try, please don't be afraid of your power it won't damage you in anyway" Castiel answered softly rubbing gently at Deans shoulders.

It had the desired effect; "pfft! I am not afraid Cas!" He replied sulkily "Let's do this thing!"

Dean reached inside to that warm spot that he felt just a trace of at all times. He tried to focus on in and let it grow though-out him like Castiel had previously explained.

Castiel was holding back a laugh that was threatening to escape from looking at Dean's constipated expression. He too reached inside himself and tapped into that ball of powerful energy.

A loud voice boomed into the room before they got very far.

"Oh boys...now that is naughty. I was going to let you stew here for a while but you have forced my hand...on with the game!"

A bright light filled the already too bright room, Dean and Castiel instinctively gripped onto each other as they waited for there new surroundings to come into focus.

* * *

A chorus of shrill cries filled the air, plus an almost overwhelming stench like rotting vegetables.

"What the fuck...?" Dean exclaimed looking down at his new outfit of sensible shoes and a flowery apron, Castiel just stood taking in the scene before him with a completely horrified expression.

"Babies...Dean? So many babies, what do we do?!" Castiel cried going into full on meltdown

"Cas, chill the fuck out! Ain't no stinky diaper defeated me before and it's not gonna now. Right...you sort that little screamer out...just pick her up and walk around with her for a while" Dean pointed to the loudest crier.

"I'll take on Stinky McPoopy-Pant's over here..."

Dean was focused on setting up the baby changing area ready when the cries from Castiel's baby went up a notch further, he turned to find Castiel holding the young infant at arms length and stomping round the room with her.

Dean actually had to laugh at that;

"Cas, my angel" He said softly as he walked into Castiel's stomping path.

"You need to hold her close; she wants to feel comforted..." Dean explained as he positioned the screaming baby against Castiel's chest. The crying instantly quietened until it was just cute little snuffles. Castiel looked down at the child with wide amazed eyes. When the baby started sucking enthusiastically on Castiel's tie the angel looked back up at Dean with a huge smile on his face.

"See, now gently wonder around with her" Dean lent in and gave Castiel a quick peck on the cheek before going back to do-do duty.

After working meticulously Dean and Castiel manage to calm down and sort out all seven babies, they were snuggled up contently in their little cots with Dean and Castiel standing watchfully over them holding each other with proud expressions on their faces.

Again the booming voice sounded;

"So you two are apparently baby whisperers...lets step it up a notch then!"

With that, the babies all disappeared and the nursery began to fade away.

Left in its place was some sort of industrial kitchen.

* * *

A very angry sounding British voice yelled from behind them.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing just standing there, get to the sinks and start washing that pile of god damn dishes...NOW!" The red-faced head chef screamed at the top of his voice.

Dean and Castiel both turned to run for the sinks, but managed to trip over each other and land in a heap on the floor instead.

"Get up off the fucking floor and get to work; you are the lamest, most dim-witted pieces of shit that I have ever had the misfortune of working with, get up, GET UP!" Screamed the head chef, with veins popping angrily out of his head.

They both scrambled up and rushed to make a start on the filthy grease covered dishes, mainly because they didnt really know what else they could do about the situation.

Before long Dean was complaining loudly and continually;

"My hands are sore"

"This water is cold"

"That pile of plates is never ending"

"My back is hurting"

"I'm so bored of washing"

Eventually it was actually Castiel that flipped though. He placed his washcloth delicately on the edge of the sink and held out his arm, then without warning he swept every single item waiting to be washed into a smashed and twisted pile of broken crockery on the floor.

The noise was almost deafening and all Dean could do was stand with his mouth open in shock.

The kitchen shimmered and faded around them.

"Tut tut little bro, that's not playing the game" Came Gabriel's loud booming voice as their surroundings started to shift into another scene.

* * *

"Oh...my...god!" Dean exclaimed his wide eyes locked onto Castiel in a mixture of awe and horror.

Castiel looked down at his appearance and did a little jump, as if he was trying to actually jump out of his body and away from the outfit. The outfit that consisted of silky French knickers, black lacy Basque, suspenders and ridiculously high heeled shoes.

"Um...Dean?" He muttered as his eyes wondered back over to Dean, they widened in surprise at Deans appearance.

"Wha...!" Dean yelped like a girl as he took in the fact that he was clad only in a white lacy bra and short silky slip. He yelped again when he reached up to feel that he was wearing a long blond wig.

"Cas...what's going on?" he asked in a horrified tone.

"I...um I think we are characters in a play or something" Castiel gestured to the huge velvet curtains off to their right.

Just as he said that an announcer that sounded suspiciously like Gabriel called out;

"Please welcome to the stage a very special performance of the Rocky Horror Picture show!"

A audience behind the curtains went mental with clapping and cat calling. Dean and Castiel stood rooted to the spot in horror and would have stayed that way had it not been for the rest of the cast choosing that moment to appear behind them and push them through the curtains.

As they burst onto the stage the bright lights momentarily obscured the crowds of people, but not enough to make them feel in anyway comfortable with what they had to do, in what they were wearing.

The first line of 'I'm just a sweet transvestite' started to play and Castiel was shoved to centre stage.

He looked in a complete state of panic over at Dean who was luckily hidden off to the side for now. Dean gestured for Castiel to follow the other dancers beside him. So that is what Castiel did.

Before long Dean's shy reserved angel was gyrating around centre stage, looking extremely comfortable in his lingerie and high heels, gyrating and rotating his hips like his life depended on it.

Dean could only watch on from the sidelines hoping that his ill timed erection would be hidden by his skirt.

Suddenly he was pushed forward to join Castiel, the crowd going wild at his appearance.

He did hid best to look shy and meek as Castiel gyrated towards him.

Just watching how much fun Castiel was having made him loosen up and bit and think 'what the hell' so he met Castiel centre stage and started thrust dancing along with him, much to the absolute delight of the audience.

They of course had no idea of the words to the play or what they were really supposed to be doing but that didn't seem to matter. Soon everyone around them was just singing and dancing along all together and the audience was loving it.

When the song finished they all lined up along the stage and took a bow.

Dean and Castiel were just about to take a second bow when the room, noise and others play actors disappeared.

* * *

A slow sarcastic clapping started up and filled the air around them;

"Bravo, bravo boys; I must say I never knew you had it in you!" Gabriel called out

"Come on Gabe, you have to admit that was awesome, we rocked that shit. Now its time to let us go" Dean yelled.

Gabriel suddenly appeared before them. "Oh you think that is enough do you? For trying to humiliate me!" His golden eyes flashed with anger.

"Gabriel, my brother please just let Dean go, we played your game. We will not apologise for humiliating you though as it is exactly what you did to me and Dean in that situation" Castiel responded calmly.

Gabriel got a glint in his eyes again.

"Fine Dean-o can go, but Cassie you should have known better, so you will stay until you learn your lesson!" Gabriel leaned over and touched his fingers to Dean's forehead. The last thing Dean heard was Gabriel and Castiel bickering with each other like school children before he was unceremoniously deposited in Bobby's study.

* * *

Bobby looked up in amazement at Dean landing in front of him; he then reached for his glass and took a long hard swig of his scotch "Angels?" He asked gesturing to Dean

That is when Dean realised that he was still wearing full on drag, in the middle of Bobby's study.

"God damn it!" He cried as he scrambled up and ran to retrieve his spare clothes that he left at Bobby's for an emergency. He never expected the emergency to involve a bra and pantie,s but then a lot of things had changed since he got involved with an angel.

**Authors note: I believe I may have worked a few extra fandom kinks into this chapter, what do you think? **

**Also...fairies?**

**I am really hoping for a picture of one of the previously mentioned Dean / Cas in Gabriel trickster world scenes on the WOL blog: **

**spn-wingsoflove*tumblr*com, again I encourage you all to spam it with your awesomeness. **


	15. Chapter 15 - The grave within

**Authors note: Hey guys, thanks again for your reviews and suggestions, you all kick it in the ass! **

**Does anyone have any pictures/ideas of what the wings look like? Please feel free to post them on the Wings of Love tumblr page: spn-wingsoflove*tumblr*com (*=.)**

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Unbeta'd – Mistakes are all my own, please point out any glaring ones and I'll amend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural – it owns me. **

Chapter 15 – The grace within

_Recap:_ "_God damn it!" He cried as he scrambled up and ran to retrieve his spare clothes that he left at Bobby's for an emergency. He never expected the emergency to involve a bra and panties but things had changed since he'd gotten involved with an angel._

As Dean changed he prayed to Castiel and then more reluctantly to Gabriel, but neither of them answered him. He figured that they were still arguing with each other and would come find him when they were ready.

Once dressed like Dean again he went back to find Bobby "Just forgot you ever saw that!" he requested to his father figure.

"Done and done!" Bobby replied not quite able to meet Dean's eyes yet.

"Have you heard from Sammy? We kinda left him grave-digging when we got caught up with duchy archangel dicks!" Dean questioned as he helped himself to a glass of Bobby's scotch.

"Nope, call him" Bobby responded holding out the phone.

After two rings Sam answered;

"Dean?"

"Hey Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked in relief

"Dean what happened?" Sam snapped

"Gabriel happened Sammy...I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm safe and I'm at Bobby's. So how's the hunt going?"

"Oh...well I'm still going with the changeling theory, as there was no body in the coffin. Also I spoke to the vic's people and it turns out that he was liable to psychotic episodes as well, he once thought that he had been abducted by...aliens!" Sam explained

"Oh so if he had been abducted by fairies then he would have been able to see their true faces! This is probably why the changeling killed him!" Dean exclaimed

"Exactly, plus you know the whole being evil thing! I think we need to catch this thing like right now. I was going to set up a trap to catch it tonight. You heading back up here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'll borrow a car from Bobby, be there in about 4 hours I recon, try and stay out of trouble little brother!"

"Dean I'm like a foot taller than you, I don't think you can get away with calling me little brother anymore" Sam snapped.

"Righto Sammy, catch ya later" Dean hung up practically hearing Sam's bitch face down the phone.

Bobby reluctantly handed over the keys to one of his cars and Dean set out to join his brother on the hunt.

* * *

Meanwhile Castiel and Gabriel were having an almighty battle of wills.

"Castiel!" Gabriel snapped "When will you learn never to underestimate me little brother!"

"When will you learn not to try and humiliate me Gabriel...?" Castiel snapped back. It would have perhaps been more convincing had Castiel not still been dressed in his Frankenfurter outfit and full make-up. Castiel realised this and snapped himself back into his trusty suit and trench-coat.

Gabriel didn't like the torture to end that quickly though so he quickly transported Castiel to a new location, this time smack bang in the middle of a cheerleading squad.

Gabriel grinned over at Castiel, looking completely unfazed by his new outfit of little pleated skirt, knee socks and vest top. He began to keep in time with the chants and cheers of the surrounding prom queen style teenage girls.

"Give me a C!" He cried, aiming it at a disgruntled looking Castiel, who didn't look quite as comfortable in his outfit.

"C" all the other cheerleaders responded.

"Give me an A!" Gabriel continued as he waved his pom poms dramatically.

"A" the others cheered and shook as well.

"Give me an S!"

"S" they yelled shaking their booty this time.

"And what does that spell….!"

"…." The cheerleaders all looked at each other in confusion.

"Cas! It spells Cas!" Gabriel cried launching into a pretty impressive backflip.

"Gabriel – stop this!" Castiel strutted over to his brother, not entirely unaffected by the sexy outfit it seemed.

"Gabe, you humiliated me in front of the person I loved…that just isn't fair!" Castiel sighed and adjusted his blond wig.

Gabriel's smile faltered for a moment and then their surroundings faded to black until they were both standing in their usual outfits in just a plain black room.

"If it isn't fair to do that Castiel…then why did you do it to me and to Sam!" Gabriel almost whispered.

"Gabe….?" Castiel questioned is an equally low voice "Gabriel, do you love Sam Winchester?"

"…look it doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same way, so just forget it" Gabriel responded in such a dejected tone that it actually made Castiel's grace hurt.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Gabriel, I think our younger Winchester just believes himself unworthy…speak with him, what harm can it do?" Castiel advised.

Before Gabriel could properly respond, Castiel cried out in shock.

"Dean…something has happened...he's used his grace!" Castiel cried

Gabriel didn't hesitate; he snapped his fingers to transport them directly to Dean.

* * *

They arrived in a dark and misty graveyard, their feet squelching as they landed.

It took Castiel as second to realise what he was seeing. Sam was sprawled out on the floor covered in a thick black goo, Dean was standing off to Sam's right, equally as covered in the back unidentifiable substance, a big blob of something disgusting about to drip off his nose.

The floor and graves all around them were spattered with whatever had coated the Winchesters, splayed out in a big expanse as if something had exploded right in front of where Dean was standing.

Dean looked from Castiel to Sam and back again, eyes wide with shock.

Gabriel was the first to catch onto what had happened.

"Dean Winchester...did you attempt to smite a changeling?" he asked, barely able to suppress his grin.

"Uh...yeah, it was going to choke Sammy and nothing else worked" Dean replied, voice full of disbelief.

"I don't think it went right...it kinda exploded" Dean added looking a little ashamed as he finally wiped the changeling guts off of his nose.

That was all it took, Gabriel couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"Oh father...it exploded!" he cried in mirth.

Castiel couldn't help but grin at that as well, until he saw that Dean was glaring at him so he tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry Dean, but that is pretty funny" Castiel shrugged.

"Funny! It was choking Sammy!" Dean snapped back and looked over to where his brother was still sitting on the floor.

Unfortunately for Dean Sam was in fits of giggles as well.

"Oh Dean I am sorry but you should have seen your face go from all powerful 'I'm gonna smite your ass' to 'what the fuck it's exploded' in a matter of seconds" Sam added holding his still sore throat as he laughed out loud.

"Last time I save your lanky ass!" Dean growled out and turned to stomp away, which would have been successful had he not slid on some guts and nearly stacked it.

Sam, Gabriel and Castiel all burst put laughing again at that, which just made Dean more furious.

"So which one of you just exploded my changeling?" A powerful female voice broke through the laughter.

They all stopped laughing immediately and turned towards the direction of the beautiful voice.

"Angels, I should have known, you seem to be meddling in much of the human's activity recently..." The stunning women stated with a roll of her eyes.

She was one of the most beautiful creatures that any of them had ever seen. Long flowing golden brown hair, huge soulful eyes and shimmering robes in various pastel shades that did nothing to hide her curvaceous and womanly body.

"Please allow me to introduce myself; I am Titania Queen of the Fairies. Now I shall ask one more time, which one of you exploded my changeling?" She gestured towards the mess left on the ground.

When no one answered she sashayed towards Sam who was the closest. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to use his height and build to be as intimidating as possible.

"Oh I like the big ones, I hope it wasn't you that did it, that would be such a waste" She purred as she eyed Sam hungrily.

"It was me; now get away from my brother!" Dean called out in a defiant tone.

"Hmmmm and what exactly are you?" Titania questioned ads she turned and started making her way closer to Dean "Not quite human that's for sure...wait are you the Humangel that I have been hearing whispers about! How wonderful, I was so hoping to meet with you!"

"Get back!" Castiel growled stepping in front of Dean in a show of full on protective boyfriend.

"Ohhh protective much!" the Queen sang out in a mocking tone "He killed one of mine, I must have retribution!"

"One of yours...do you even know what it was doing? Faking its death and mindless killing? All because you wanted the human it's portraying" Sam asked stepping towards her, Gabriel stepped with him and gestured for him to stay back.

"How dare you insult my kin! I'll squash you like the maggot that you are!" Titania hissed her eyes glowing bright yellow with anger.

"Its true, the changeling was rogue; you should have dealt with him! The hunters did you a favour Titania...so back off!" Gabriel snapped standing fully in front of Sam in a defensive pose that mimicked Castiel's.

"Gabriel...is that you. I thought you long gone" Titania cried in shock, eyes returning to normal.

"Like anything could keep me down for long" Gabriel grinned at the Queen.

"Hmmmm, this changes matters; I am of course inclined to believe you Gabriel. I have to ask though why do you protect this abomination so? I can sense the demon in it, why would an Archangel protect something so polluted?" Titania questioned with honest confusion written all over her lovely face.

"You know nothing of Sam Winchester...do not speak derogatory of him or I shall be forced to retaliate!" Gabriel growled his vessel beginning to glow with the power of his grace.

"Oh I see, you have feelings for it! Ha ha oh Gabriel, I never thought I see the day that any creature would capture your heart, let alone an abom...I mean a human such as this!" She smiled sweetly at Gabriel.

Sam shifted behind Gabriel and whispered "Gabe?"

Gabriel just turned nodded and winked in return. Sam couldn't help but grin stupidly through the muck that covered his face.

"Well if what you say is true then you have actually done me a favour Humangel." Titania turned and bowed sweetly towards Dean "I thank you and I wish you well"

"What about the stolen human, the one the changeling was impersonating?" Castiel enquired

"Oh him...he is quite content to stay with us, you may come and check on him should you wish, but I can assure you though that he is um...very well looked after" Titania winked at a flustered looking Castiel and then disappeared.

"What...? Can we trust her? Will the guy be ok?" Dean asked Castiel.

Gabriel answered; "She only speaks the truth, so yeah we can trust her" He had turned and was looking up at Sam as he said this.

"Only the truth huh?" Sam questioned smiling happily down at the smaller man.

"Yep" Gabriel replied grinning back at Sam.

"Dean...? Dean?" Castiel yelled out as he caught the limp and unconscious form of Dean Winchester.

"Ah bless looks like all that exploding has tuckered the poor Humangel out!" Gabriel laughed. "Why don't you take him back to heaven to recuperate...while I sort young Sammy here out!"

"Fine" Castiel snapped and disappeared along with Dean.

"Sort me out, huh?" Sam said suggestively.

"If you would like me too...?" Gabriel replied slightly unsurely.

Sam reached up behind Gabriel's left shoulder, Gabriel turned slightly just in time to see Sam's large hand touch onto the tip of Gabriel's very visible wings.

"Yeah Gabe, I think I'd like that a lot" Sam replied.

**Authors note: Ah Sabriel got there in the end? **

**Please let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like me to finish this up with? **


	16. Chapter 16 - Ruining silk pyjamas

**Authors note: Hello, you asked for Sabriel...here is Sabriel. Sorry to the Destiel fans, much more Destiel goodness to follow after. **

**Thank you so much for all the awesome images that you have made for the Wings of Love tumblr! You guys rock! As do you all that take the rime to review. This is all for you. **

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural – but Crowley owns my soul. **

Chapter 16 – Ruining silk pyjamas

_Recap:_ _Sam reached up behind Gabriel's left shoulder, Gabriel turned slightly just in time to see Sam's large hand touch onto the tip of Gabriel's very visible wings. _

_"Yeah Gabe, I think I'd like that a lot" Sam replied. _

Gabriel slammed his eyes shut and let out an almost feral cry as Sam curled his large warm hand around the powerful centre wing bone.

Sam snapped his hand back and eyed the archangel cautiously. He may have developed some unexpected, but nevertheless intense, feelings for the mischievous angel, but the hunter in him was still well aware of the amount of power that the small cute package that was Gabriel contained.

"Gabe...?" Sam questioned in a voiced tinged with fear.

Gabriel had yet to open his eyes, and this just added to Sam's nervousness.

"Gabe...please, did I do something wrong?" Sam whispered, lifting his hand slowly towards the other man's arm.

Before Sam reached Gabriel's arm, which he held stiffly at his side, the archangel's eyes snapped back open. This time they were shining gold, so bright that Sam immediately pulled his arm back to cover his own eyes for protection.

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!" Gabriel sighed. "There was absolutely nothing wrong in what you just did...it was just one of the most overwhelming and stimulating things I have ever felt, which, considering the amount of decades I have behind me...that is no mean feat."

"Oh..." Sam replied dumbly, pulling his arm back down as he adjusted to the golden brightness radiating from Gabriel's open eyes.

"Which is precisely why I'm going to take you somewhere, get you cleaned up, and then get you extremely dirty again!" Gabriel winked, making Sam chuckle.

Sam was suddenly transported through the air. He saw nothing, just felt a rush around him.

* * *

He and Gabriel landed in what looked to be a ridiculously expensive and over-the-top hotel room. Everything was either glistening white or sparkling gold.

Sam looked around the room in awe, thinking that he had never even seen a place as opulent and overwhelmingly posh as this, let alone been standing in one.

He remembered that he was covered in Changeling guts and worried about messing up the surroundings. But he needn't have worried, though, because it became apparent that Gabriel had seen fit to not only clean him up but to dress him in some of the finest silk pyjamas Sam had ever worn.

When his eyes eventually rested on Gabriel he laughed, because the archangel looked so at home in his Hugh Hefner-style robe and slippers. He was lounging seductively on the ridiculously plush four-poster bed.

"So...where exactly are we?" Sam questioned with a chuckle, taking a step towards the bed.

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment, before his wide grin started to slowly fall away from his face.

"Sam, if I ask you a question would you please answer me honestly...?" He asked in a slightly unsure voice.

"Yeah, Gabe, I would," Sam answered truthfully, coming to sit on the end of the bed.

Gabriel shuffled his robe-clad form to sit next to Sam and looked up into his face earnestly. He took an unnecessary breath before slowly reaching up and running his hand softly along Sam's jaw.

"Sam...what is this to you? I believe you feel attracted to me, but am I imagining it or is there more to us than that?" Gabriel finally asked, still clutching onto Sam's jaw.

Sam signed and shut his eyes for a moment as he contemplated his words.

Sam was usually one for big speeches and long explanations but he realised that there was only one word required from him in this moment.

He slowly opened up his eyes, leant down to press his lips gently against Gabriel's and whispered "more" against his mouth.

Sam could feel the corners of Gabriel's mouth turn up into a wide smile, and then he felt his own mouth being claimed by the obviously happy archangel.

Sam closed his eyes again as he deepened the kiss, he felt Gabriel's hand finally slide down from his chin to his chest and then over his heart.

He then felt the telltale breeze that meant that they were heading somewhere new.

* * *

He opened his eyes just as Gabriel landed them, standing upright, in the middle of a surprisingly cosy-looking entrance hallway.

Sam pulled his head back from Gabriel and took in his surroundings.

He shook his head in confusion and looked down at Gabriel, who was watching him like a hawk, waiting for a reaction.

"Gabe...now where are we?" Sam asked in a confused tone.

"Sammy, welcome to my home," Gabriel announced proudly, gesturing around the hallway.

"Your home...?" Sam gasped. "So where were we before?"

Gabriel looked slightly ashamed of himself at that question.

"You see, Sammy..." He started as he hooked his arm through Sam's and led them towards a modest, but clean and comfortable lounge to sit them down onto a plush dark leather couch. "...I have been living on earth for quite some time now...and...well, not all angels are as sexually repressed as young Castiel was...in fact some of us actually have needs, needs that we act upon!"

"Okay...?" Sam said, implying that he needed more explanation than that.

"Well I used to take my conquests to that room you were just in...but as soon as I got you there I realised that is not what I want from you...well, not all that I want from you, so I have brought you to my home, a place where I have never brought another creature, man or angel," Gabriel answered honestly, looking up at Sam imploring him to understand.

"Wait, let me get this straight...you took me to your kinky sex room?" Sam choked out.

"'Kinky Sex Room?' Well, actually, yes, okay...but..." Gabriel startedm but was cut off when Sam yet again claimed his mouth with his own.

Sam spoke against Gabriel's lips again. "Then you brought me to your home..."

Gabriel nodded against Sam.

Sam started kissing him again, with a lot more passion this time, tilting his head and running his tongue along Gabriel's bottom lip asking for entry.

Gabriel immediately opened up to him and moaned loudly as his mouth was suddenly invaded by Sam's probing tongue.

Just as they were getting into a rhythm, tongues sliding easily against each others, Sam pulled away and stared down at Gabriel.

"Wait...does that mean we are not gonna have sex, kinky or otherwise...?" He questioned, using his puppy eyes to full potential.

"Pfft!" Gabriel rolled his eyes "No way dude, we are totally gonna have sex...just not in the Kinky Sex Room!"

Sam tilted his head to the side and grinned back at Gabriel.

"Right here on the couch...?" He asked in a mischievous tone.

"Hell, I'm game if you are!" Gabriel cried and used his powers to flip them so that Sam was lying on his back on the leather with Gabriel straddling him.

Gabriel didn't waste any time in attacking Sam's mouth again. As he did, his hands reached between them to unbutton Sam's silk pyjama top.

Once Gabriel pushed the top off of Sam's chest, he pulled back for a moment to admire the sight before him.

Sam noticed the way that Gabriel eyed his vast, rippling, chest and washboard stomach with nothing just short of intense desire.

Sam would probably have felt self-conscious with anyone else but as this was Gabriel, the archangel Gabriel, looking at him like he was some kind of tasty treat. He just proudly stuck out his chest a little further and maybe, just maybe, flexed his pectoral muscles just a little bit so that they bounced up and down in hypnotising way.

Gabriel made a sound almost like a growl in the back of his throat, making Sam chuckle low and dark under his breath.

"Oh, think that impressive, do ya, moob boy!" Gabriel exclaimed with an equally mischievous grin.

He leant back, managing to rub his and Sam's ever increasing silk covered bulges together in the process, causing Sam to groan out wantonly.

"How's about this then..." Gabriel asked. He snapped his fingers and his robe was suddenly gone, leaving him in just a pair of silk pyjama bottoms similar to Sam's.

Gabriel was lean and toned, his skin smooth and completely-blemish free like, marble. Sam began to lean up so that he could feel the smoothness for himself but Gabriel chose that moment to begin to unfurl his magnificent wings behind him.

Sam instinctively shielded his eyes before he was almost blinded by the glistening, golden feathers that seemed to go on for miles behind his angel.

Gabriel just sat there looking smug as Sam gulped and racked his eyes over every single feather.

"Wow Gabe...like, seriously...wow," Sam finally gasped out. "So I'm the only human that's seen these?" He questioned as he reached out with one hand to stroke through the nearest feathers.

Gabriel visibly shuddered as Sam made contact and it took him a moment before he was able to answer.

"Yep, Sammy, for your eyes only my sweet boy."

"Oh, Gabe..." Sam sighed using Gabriel's wings to gently pull the other man down flush against him.

Sam lifted up slightly to reach Gabriel's mouth. He pressed his already kiss swollen lips to Gabriel's; once, twice, and on the third time he let go of one of the wings so he could grip the back of Gabriel's head and pull him down for a full-on, open-mouthed, hungry kiss.

Gabriel stared to moan and grind his hips into Sam. Sam responded in kind by thrusting up to meet him.

Sam still had one of his hands stroking gently through the soft golden feathers, tugging gently as he went because it made Gabriel moan out louder and vibrate against him.

"Sam you keep doing that and this is going to be over quicker than a 13-year-old boy with a skin mag!" Gabriel gasped out.

"For me too, just go with it...please, just...just never stop with the thrusting," Sam responded grinding his silk covered cock up along Gabriel's; the feeing of the expensive material sliding as a barrier between them was absolutely amazing and not a feeling that Sam wanted to end anytime soon.

He had never gotten so close to the edge so quickly, and he really didn't care right now. The feelings that were pulsing through him like miniature shocks of pleasure were causing his cock to leak more and more pre-come as he hurtled towards the edge of oblivion.

Gabriel moved up slightly, increasing the friction between them and giving Sam access to his neck

"Ah Gabe, feels so good...I need to...I need," Sam mouthed against Gabriel as he licked and bit a messy trail down to his collarbone. It was apparently a very sensitive spot for the archangel as he cried out in ecstasy, "Ah, Sam!"

He thrust down into Sam's hips with more determination as Sam assaulted the sensitive patch of skin he'd found, sucking and biting with wild abandon.

Sam had never let up stroking into Gabriel's wings, but as Gabriel's moans and words became more out of control and incoherent he delved into the golden feathers further, reaching down to where the wings met the body, instinctively knowing that this would be the most sensitive area.

He stroked his fingers softly against the fluff covered bone just a couple of times but it was enough to make Gabriel cry out his release and mash his body so forcefully into Sam's that he too was flung unexpectedly over the edge.

"Ah Gabe Gabe Gabe..." Sam yelled out in a mantra as he pulsed hot sticky ropes of cum, painting the inside of his nice silk pyjama bottoms.

Gabriel collapsed onto Sam, his wings floating down to cover them both in a blanket of feathers.

* * *

Gabriel had his head resting on Sam's chest, with Sam subconsciously running his long fingers through Gabriel's gold-flecked hair.

It wasn't long before Sam started giggling, a little at first, then louder and louder. So much that the movement of his chest disturbed Gabriel enough to make him lift his head and peer up at Sam.

Gabriel couldn't help breaking out into a huge grin when he saw that Sam was almost crying with laughter now.

Gabriel chuckled a little too then asked, "Okay Sam...what's so funny?"

"Ha ha...I just...I just made an archangel cum in his pants!" Sam cried, breaking down into fits of giggles again.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that and called Sam childish, but Sam's giggles were infectious and he couldn't help it. Soon he was crying with laughter into Sam chest.

"Yeah well...I just...I just made the great Sam Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, and my bro's vessel cum in his pants, and call out my name like a lovesick teenager!" Gabriel managed to get out between laughs.

This caused Sam to break down completely into hysteria, tears of laughter streaming down his face as he struggled for breath.

"Okay...Okay...stop Gabe...I can't..." Sam tried to get out.

Gabriel suddenly stilled and looked like he was listening to something...this made Sam instantly get himself under control as well.

"What is it Gabe...?" Sam asked warily.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

"You need to contact Bobby...he has taken to praying to me...and I quote: 'Gabriel! Where the hell is everyone, what have you done to them this time...if you have hurt them, so help me God I'll cut off your balls!'" Gabriel paused and looked down at Sam, his eyes showing just a slight hint of annoyance.

"I don't usually let people get away with praying to me like that. You're lucky I kinda like you or I would have so smited his ass by now!"

Gabriel smiled as he said this but Sam could see, and was instantly reminded of, the sort of power that this being commanded.

He looked up at Gabriel in wonder for quite a while, not saying anything, as Gabriel just looked back, his eyes locked into Sam's gaze.

"Okay, I'll call him and tell him to be more polite. But Gabe, I have a question," Sam stated, suddenly serious.

"Continue..." Gabriel encouraged with a slight grin.

"Why me? Why would you want a damaged, demon-infected, broken human such as me? You're...well, you're Gabriel, a fucking archangel for fuck's sake!" Sam asked honestly.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...you do not see yourself clearly at all. Your worth, your kind-heartedness and your pure soul outshine any of the bad by a mile...you are beautiful, inside and out." He reached forward and stroked Sam's hair lightly, then along his jaw.

His grin widened and he added, "Plus I saw the size of you and thought, wow, if he is in proportion all over...I am totally tapping that!"

Sam's serious face instantly melted into one of joy, his mouth turning upwards into a grin matching Gabriel's. He pulled the other man down into a tender embrace and began kissing him as if he needed his kisses to survive.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in heaven, Dean had been awake for sometime. He and Castiel were in the middle of their first row as a bonded couple.

"How do we know that he is okay? Just because she gave us her word?" Dean yelled at Castiel.

"Dean, fairies cannot lie. I promise you that the kidnapped human is perfectly fine," Castiel snapped back, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Who said they cannot lie...them? How do you know that they aren't lying about that as well...?" Dean bit back as he worriedly paced up and down the lounge in their little home.

"Dean, will you just calm down and trust me!" Castiel shouted, his voice breaking through Dean's worry, causing the hunter to stop and stare.

Dean instantly broke the distance between them, hating that he had been the one to cause Castiel to shout like that. He reached his angel and took his face in both hands.

"Cas, I trust you with everything: with my life, with Sammy's life, even, but this just doesn't feel right to me. I guess I just can't leave a job unfinished and this one does not feel finished to me," Dean explained in a quiet and worried tone.

This made Castiel's stern expression fade, to be replaced by one of love and wonder.

"Dean Winchester...you truly are a great man," Castiel said as he leant forward to peck Dean on the lips.

"Ok. Let's go, then!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Huh? Go where?" Dean asked, confused.

"To the Land of the Fae, of course," Castiel replied like it was the most normal thing he had ever said.

**Authors note: *peers out from behind laptop* So Sabriel...did I do it justice? **

**Also Fairies...who thinks that's going to end well for Dean and Cas? **

**Thanks again for your support and reviews. **


	17. Chapter 17 - Land of the Fae

**Authors note: So you all seemed to enjoy the Sabriel, but shall we get back to Dean and Cas. What could possibly go wrong in the land of the Fae? Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following. I cannot begin to express how happy I am every time I get a notification from fanfiction!**

**un-beta'd - mistakes are my own :(**

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, If I did there would be less kick in the feels...oh who am I kidding, the SPNFamily love the pain!**

Chapter 17 – Land of the Fae

_Recap:_ _"...To the Land of the Fae of course ..." Castiel replied like it was the most normal thing he had ever said._

Dean ended his call with Sam, slamming down the phone with a pissed off look washing over his face.

He turned to Castiel and all but growled out; "Your brother has...claimed Sammy!"

"Claimed? I thought that Sam and Gabriel's feelings were mutual?" Castiel replied a hint of confusion resounding in his words.

"That is so not the point here dude, Gabriel has his sticky little trickster mitts all over my little brother...and I don't like it!" Dean pouted dramatically.

"Oh I understand...you don't like Gabriel and even if Sam does and he makes Sam happy, you are still going to complain about it because of your own resentments towards my brother..." Castiel nodded to reiterate his understanding.

"Well he did kill me like a billion times over and over..." Dean snapped.

"Which you don't remember a single second of and Sam does, yet Sam has allowed himself to forgive Gabriel and let him into his life..." Castiel reasoned.

"Dude stop being so fucking logical, it's making it really difficult for me to rant about this!" Dean eventually replied

Castiel rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are we going to go to the land of the Fae to check on this human you were so keen to see until your phone call with your brother...Or are you going to stay here and sulk like a very small child...a very small female child!" Castiel asked, with a slight hint of humour.

"Fine!" Dean huffed and grabbed his jacket. "I am not sulking like a little girl...!"

"Of course Dean, my mistake, you are sulking like a fully grown and very manly man" Castiel replied with a chuckle.

Before Dean could respond Castiel had them zooming through the air towards their destination.

* * *

The journey must have been longer than the journey between earth and heaven, because Dean actually felt the sensation of flying for once; the wind rushing past his body...it was exhilarating and made him think for the first time how it may feel to use his own wings to fly. _'Perhaps when we get back to heaven i'll ask Cas to show me'_.

Castiel landed just outside a pair of enormous golden gates. The design of them was as elaborate as it was intricate and each section had a variety on minuscule flowers intertwined within it, just adding to the awe inspiring effect.

The gates were stunning but they were nothing compared to what was revealed when they were slowly opened by two troll like creatures. Everything was pastel shades, lined with glistening accents of silver or gold. Little huts and cottages in various designs and sizes littered the hills next to makeshift roads

"Beautiful isn't it, I have only had occasion to visit the Fae-Land once, but I have always meant to return to lay my eyes upon its beauty even just once more" Castiel explained wistfully.

Dean was standing gaping dumbly at the view, a small tear threatening to spill over his bottom eyelid. He managed to compose himself and gave himself a little internal chastisement for getting teary eyed over some freaking scenery.

"Yeah men, it's nice…I 'spose" He huffed at Castiel.

Castiel just smiled knowingly back at Dean and took hold of his hand to lead him past the Fae folk who had gathered to warily watch their approach.

There were all sorts of Fae in the mix, tiny winged fairies to large troll like creatures and every size and description in-between. For the time being at least they kept their distance, just looked on with open curiosity.

Castiel greeted any that caught his eye, but just kept leading them through to a destination unknown by Dean.

They heard a flutter off to the left and glanced up just in time to see Titania, Queen of the Fae land gracefully in the midst of their audience.

"Angel of Thursday and his Hum-angel, what brings you to the land of the Fae...?" She questioned, her eyes slightly narrowed, watching them.

"Could it be that you didn't accept the word of a Fae and have come to check for yourself...?" She added causing a mummer of shock to rumble through the gathering crowds.

"Queen Titania, I apologise for our intrusion. Dean is unused to the word of the Fae and as a hunter requires confirmation of the captured humans safety, we mean no disrespect" Castiel responded nodding apologetically at the queen.

Her only response was to raise an eyebrow at Dean and gesture with her head that they should follow.

Some of the Fae glared and mumbled at Dean as they walked past, some even hissed and bared pointed little razor sharp teeth. Dean hissed back at one of them but was chastised by Castiel.

"Really Dean? Not helpful!"

* * *

Eventually they walked up to a large fairy-tale worthy cottage, complete with white picket fence and heart engraved window screens.

Castiel looked at the building with open awe causing Dean to chuckle slightly at his easily impressed angel.

The queen entered the house without knocking; she called out "Honey I'm home and I have brought someone to meet with you!"

Dean and Castiel glanced at each other questioningly; neither of them had been expecting this building to belong to the queen.

A man dressed in nothing but white cotton pants wondered into the room, his eyes transfixed on the queen.

"Tita, my love...I wasn't expecting you back until later...I have not finished baking your pie yet my darling queen" the man cooed as he happily pulled Titania into a huge hug, capturing her mouth in his own.

The queen pushed the man away slightly and explained: "Darling, this is the Angel Castiel and his Humangel Dean, Dean is the one that defeated the rogue Changeling that was using your identity for nefarious deeds"

The human man, supposedly the captured Mr Williams, eventually dragged his eyes away from the queen and looked over to Dean and Castiel.

"Really, oh how wonderful!" He reluctantly let go of the queen and rushed forward to pull first Castiel and then Dean into a big squishy hug.

"I cannot thank you enough! Of course without that changeling I may never have met my new wife but I still did not like the idea that the Changeling was imitating me for bad"

"Um...your wife?" Dean questioned.

"Yes...Tita and I tied the not yesterday!" He cried pulling the queen in for another hug and kiss. The queen just giggled and looked lovingly up at the human.

"So you see Dean, he is more than happy here" Castiel stated, not unkindly, just making a point.

"Yeah ok...I guess" Dean replied still with just a slight hint of distrust.

"Oh I can assure you I have never been happier! Please, if you could join us later we are having a big celebratory meal. It would be an honour to have you attend! Then you can see just how happy we all are" Mr Williams gushed excitedly.

Dean looked over at Castiel unsurely. Castiel just nodded.

"We would love to, perhaps in the mean time we could explore your lands some, we both find the scenery to be beautiful" Castiel enquired earning an eye roll from Dean.

"Yes, of course that would be acceptable we are very proud of our lands. If you fly out west you will reach the great forest, full of waterfalls, crystal lakes and mountain ranges" The queen explained proudly

Before anyone could answer they were interrupted by one of the windows flying open and shrieks of "Queen Tita! Queen Tita!"

Dean felt something come crashing into his back and turned just in time to see the smallest cutest little baby faery go tumbling to the floor.

"Oh..." Dean cried and bent down to check she was unharmed.

"I crasheded..." the tiny voice informed Dean as she shook her little head, golden ringlets swinging from side to side.

"You sure did cuteness! Are you ok?" Dean asked trying his hardest not to full on coo over the most adorable little creature he had ever witnessed.

"You has a hard back!" the little faery pouted as she crawled uncertainly towards Dean.

"But you have nice eyes...kind eyes" She nodded her little head as if she was agreeing with herself.

"What's your name little one?" Castiel asked over Dean's shoulder

"I am Lulee...you have nice eyes too!" she nodded at Castiel.

"Well Lulee, I am Castiel and this is Dean. Do you think you are ok to fly again?" Castiel asked.

Lulee's face took on an intense look of concentration as she fluttered first one then the other wing. When they were both deemed ok she took to flight and zoomed excitedly over to the queen.

"Queen Tita! There are newcomers...but I guess you know that as they are here with you in your house" She landed on the queen's shoulder and looked slightly miffed at not being the first to share the news.

"Yes Lulee sweetie, they are leaving to explore now but they are coming back for the celebrations this evening!" The queen explained earning a squeal of delight from Lulee.

Lulee left her seat on the queen's shoulder and buzzed excitedly around first Dean and then Castiel's head.

"When you come back later will...will you play with me?" She asked in such a sweet voice that Dean thought his heart might just melt right then and there.

"Sure we will!" Dean stated earning another high pitched excited squeal from the tiny buzzing faery.

Soon after she flew out of the window again chatting excitedly to herself.

"She is our newest addition, a flower Fae, born not of parents but from enchanted flowers" The queen explained when Dean and Castiel both looked curiously after the tiny faery.

"Right shall we...?" Castiel questioned gesturing towards the door.

The queen called out after them..."Dean...I know the rumours of you only being able to use your wings in heaven...but I'm pretty sure if you tried they would work here also..."

Dean looked between Castiel and the queen unsurely.

Castiel shrugged, "Well I guess we won't know until we try, thank you your highness"

* * *

Dean and Castiel walked beyond the village until they got to a secluded area away from prying eyes. Dean had insisted on this, because his learning to fly was not exactly something that Dean wanted anyone to witness.

He'd admitted to Castiel about being afraid of flying, mainly due to heights, but also due to falling.

Castiel was a patient and non-judgemental teacher though; he spent half an hour explaining the mechanics of flying and how to use is wings. He then got Dean to expose his wings and start to move them slowly in the ways that he had explained.

It felt awkward and unnatural to Dean at first, but after a short while and plenty of practice he started to get the hang of it.

Eventually Castiel encouraged him to really beat his wings to lift himself off the ground.

Dean did as instructed; a look of complete and utter concentration on his face as he pumped the magnificent black and electric blue wings as instructed.

He was just about to complain that it wasn't working when he looked down to see Castiel about a foot below him looking up at Dean with such a mixture of awe and adoration that Dean almost lost his rhythm.

"Cas!" Dean shrieked in a very unmanly fashion

"Cas! I'm totally flying!"

Castiel beat his own wings and joined Dean in the air, leaning in to give him a congratulatory kiss on the lips.

"Yes Dean, you are! You are doing amazingly well! Are you ready to try going up and forward now?" Castiel asked, eyes shining with happiness and just a hint of pride.

Dean didn't answer, he just grinned that characteristic Dean Winchester grin, then took off up into the sky confidently.

Castiel followed on after him until he was flying parallel; it was a much slower pace than he was used too, but just the feeling of being able to fly through the air next to his bond partner gave him massive amounts of joy.

* * *

Dean only had a couple of potentially tricky moments, first when he tried turning and almost dropped out of the sky instead. He'd managed to right himself before Castiel even got close which just made Castiel even prouder than he already was.

The second tricky moment came when they were coming into land in a clearing in the forest and Dean misjudged it a bit. He ended up clipping one of his wings on an overhanging branch, took a bit of a tumble and landed in an ungraceful heap on the forest floor.

Castiel knew that he should not laugh...he really did try not to because he knew how sensitive Dean could be about things like this, but as soon as he had ascertained that Dean was not injured in any way, he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

Luckily for him Dean still seemed to be on a bit of high from the flying and chuckled along with his angel.

They both retracted their wings so that they would not get caught on any branches as they explored.

* * *

The area that they had landed in was just a clearing in the forest but it was still very beautiful, plus they could hear running water nearby which promised a waterfall and hopefully a lake that they could bath in.

Sure enough, they didn't have to venture very far into the trees until they entered another clearing.

"Wow!" Dean gasped, eyes roaming over the breathtaking view of a majestic waterfall tumbling into a deep, clear blue lake. They were surrounded on two sides by large cliffs and the other sides by the dense forest. It really did feel like there own perfect little hideaway.

The sun was shining through the clearing in the trees above them making the water glisten as it rippled, it looked extremely inviting.

"Wanna take a dip Cas?" Dean asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Ok Dean...I think that would be nice" Castiel responded trying to imitate the eyebrow waggle but failing massively.

Dean burst out laughing and started whipping off his layers.

"Last one in is a great big bag of...huh?" Dean turned 180 trying to see where Castiel had disappeared too, but at first he didn't lay eyes on his angel. Eventually he noticed the neatly stacked pile of clothes next to the waters edge.

He looked out to the water trying to spot Castiel.

"Cas...?" He called hesitantly

"Where are ya buddy...Oh! My! God!" the last bit was yelled out in surprise; because at that moment he saw the two perfectly round white globes bobbing just above the water. He realised that Castiel had not only made it naked into the lake first, but that he was now mooning Dean from the centre of the lake.

"Hey no fair!" Dean called out when he eventually managed to get his laughter under control.

"You weren't supposed to mojo yourself into the water!" He shouted as he ran towards the waters edge, almost tripping as yanked off his underwear.

He dove head first into the refreshing spring water, the coolness making his lungs contract momentarily. He then swam as fast as he could to the place where he had last spotted his angel, well a certain part of his angel at least.

He stopped and treaded water for a while to keep himself upright...watching for any signs of his mischievous lover.

He felt something brush past his leg and dove to grab at it, but it moved away too quickly and he ended up with just a face full of water instead.

So he waited and waited, again something brushed past him, this time a hand sliding across the expanse of his abdomen.

He couldn't help but chuckle, he loved this side of Castiel, the fun almost childish side that delighted in simple pleasures and amusements, the side that only he really got to see.

He felt Castiel swimming up behind him; this time his angel grabbed onto Dean's hips and planted a huge kiss onto one off his butt cheeks.

Dean grabbed hold of Castiel's hands and pulled him up and round until they were facing each other in the water, both laughing uncontrollably.

Dean's laughter died and he instead gulped at the sight of Castiel, wet, glistening and with a mischievous glint in his eye. He looked perfect.

The moment was perfect, made even more so when Castiel said in his gruff deep voice "Hello Dean" and smiled up at his hunter through his thick water droplet covered lashes.

"Hey Cas" Dean responded in his usual way, reaching over to capture one of the droplets of water that was running down Castiel's cheek on his finger.

* * *

They stayed like that treading water and enjoying how amazing the other looked with damp hair, droplets of water running lazily down their chests and the light reflecting off the water seemingly illuminating their eyes.

Castiel's expression altered slightly to one filled with need and desire, that was the only warning that Dean got that the mood was about to change.

He found himself very suddenly transported to the other side of the lake and slammed roughly up against some thankfully smooth rocks.

"Dean..." Castiel groaned out in a blatantly pornographic voice.

He then gripped onto Dean's head and forced entry into his mouth with his tongue.

Before long Dean was openly moaning and trying to grind his achingly hard erection up against Castiel hip.

Dean loved it when him and Cas were together in a gentle and loving way, but he loved it a hell of a lot more when Castiel went all BAMF on his ass, it turned him on so much that he lost any sort of logical though process and just let Castiel take full control.

Castiel had Dean pinned against the wall and was thrusting against him, but his need for Dean was so strong that it was almost consuming him. He new he had to get into Dean and ride out his release now or he felt like he would likely combust.

"Dean...I need you and I'm going to take what I need and I am not going to be gentle" Castiel warned, his voice so low and dangerous that it sent a shiver of equal parts anticipation and lust flowing through Dean's entire body.

"Take what you need Cas, I'll always give you whatever you need" Dean almost whimpered out as Castiel bit down hard and then sucked mercilessly at his neck.

"Mine!" Castiel growled out again and gripped onto Deans thighs roughly, bringing them up to rest on his hips.

"Yours!" Dean cried out, as without warning Castiel penetrated him with not one but two fingers.

Castiel stilled only long enough for Dean to become slightly accustomed to the intrusion. He then went to work scissoring and thrusting Dean into open submission.

Dean was on that brink of pleasure/pain where he couldn't think straight. He just thrashed his head from side to side, only careful about not smashing his face into the rock.

He clawed manically at Castiel's back, knowing that he would be leaving sore red welts behind but not finding it in himself to care at that moment.

Castiel hit that pleasurable spot inside him, causing Dean to cry out Castiel's name and grip his legs so tightly around his waist that he was sure he felt some of the muscles in his thighs pop.

Castiel, encouraged by the reaction hit and stroked that same spot mercilessly over and over and over until Dean's eyes snapped open and he lunged forward gripping tightly onto Castiel's messy black hair so that his lovers head was forced to one side.

Dean bit down over Castiel pulse point once and just hard enough to make Castiel cry out a little, then kissed sucked his way up until he was able to whisper darkly into Castiel ear... "Just fuck me already Cas!"

Castiel removed his fingers in one swift sudden movement and shifted to line himself up; he then looked up into Dean's eyes and thrust up into him causing them both to cry out in delirious passion.

"Fuck fuck fuck Cas" Dean moaned out in a mantra as Castiel rocketed into him, keeping up a brutal pace.

Castiel shifted them slightly so that Dean was spread impossibly wind, his back crushed against the cool hard rock behind him. This gave Castiel more leverage to pound into Dean just like he needed to.

He pistoned his hips back and forth, feeling the warmth of his eventual pleasure staring to spread within him.

Dean had one hand gripping tightly onto Castiel's shoulder and the other hand grasping desperately onto the rock behind him, keeping him upright. His jaw was tight and his teeth continually ground together under the force of each thrust.

Castiel reached in-between them and grabbed hold of Dean's rapidly leaking cock, he pumped in time with his thrusts knowing that he wouldn't last long and wanting to bring Dean over the edge with him.

As Castiel felt his pleasure increasing to blinding levels and knew that he would rocket over the edge any moment he commanded in his lowest and most masterful voice "Dean...cum now!"

Dean never really stood a chance and he cried out Castiel's name until his voice broke as he spilled his seed into the water between them.

Dean's internal muscles contacting tipped Castiel beyond the point of no return. He thrust one last time into Dean, forcing his hunter harshly against the cool hard rock as he pumped his own release into him.

They stayed completely still for a few minutes just letting the sounds of the waterfall coax them back down from their high.

Dean's head had fallen forward onto Castiel's shoulder and he was still as a statue. Castiel was actually starting to worry that he may have fucked his lover into unconsciousness until he heard a little chuckle and felt slack lips pressing into a lazy kiss on his shoulder.

"Wow Cas...just...wow" Dean muttered into the crook of Castiel's neck.

Castiel was glad that Dean couldn't see his face at that moment because he was more than sure that he looked pretty darn happy with himself and Dean would never let him live that down.

**Authors note: Yep...that just happened.**

**So Cas and Dean are going to attend a Fae wedding celebration, hope they are not too tired after their...um exploring.**

**Wouldn't want them letting their guard down, all manor of things could go wrong with Fae folk around...?**

**Thanks again for your support and reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Drunk on you

**Authors note: Okay I may have gotten a little carried away in the last chapter...but you didn't mind did you?**

**A huge great big thank you to my wonderful new Beta -theconsultingtardisbananaangel**

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I did own a ticket to Asylum 10 which was awesome btw.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Land of the Fae

Dean and Castiel eventually decided to drag themselves out of the lake when their fingers and toes started going all wrinkly.

As they swam lazily through the water next to each other, Dean kept on flicking droplets of water at Castiel. That is, until Cas had enough and just full-on dunked Dean under the water.

When Dean eventually righted himself he looked out through the water to find that Castiel had disappeared again.

"Stupid angel!" He muttered under his breath with more mirth than malice as he dragged himself up onto the dry land.

Once out of the cool water Dean noticed how stiff and sore his body was, so he stumbled over to where Castiel has laid out fully naked on a soft looking patch of moss and all but threw his body down with a huff; laying out horizontally next to Castiel.

"Dean, are you OK?" Castiel questioned, his voice gruff and full of concern.

"Yeah man, you just...you just um...you know...went a bit rough back there, I'm just feeling a bit sore, is all," Dean admitted eventually.

"Oh Dean, I am sorry. I did get somewhat carried away. Here, let me help..." Castiel replied as he twisted his lean naked body onto his side, reaching one hand out and holding it over Dean's stomach.

"S'okay, Cas, you don't ha...aaaaahhhhhh...never stop doing that!" Dean groaned out as Castiel let his grace pulse through his hand, gently soothing Dean like a million magic fingers caressing his sore and used body all at once.

"Oh Cas...soooo good," Dean moaned out openly, his head twisting from side to side as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Once Castiel had finished on the front, he nudged Dean's side.

"Roll over for me, Dean," he commanded, but in a gentle tone.

Dean didn't hesitate; he flipped over as quickly as he could, exposing the entire back of his body, his face pressing into the soft damp moss.

Castiel again started up with the angel caress, starting at the shoulders and working his way slowly down Dean's muscular back; watching in awe as Dean's muscles rippled under his ministrations.

By the time Castiel had soothed Dean's entire body, Dean wass so blissed out he could barely think.

He shook his head, as though trying to clear the fog settled in his brain, and peered up at Castiel through hooded eyes.

"Think you drunked me drunk," he slurred, then giggled. "Cas!" He suddenly yelled happily while trying to sit up.

When he eventually got upright he leaned into Castiel and looked lovingly up into his amused angel's eyes. "You mojo'd me drunk. You're awesome!"

Castiel laughed gently and pulled Dean in for a hug before saying seriously, "Hmmmm. Perhaps I shouldn't do that quite so much next time. I didn't think it would have that effect on you, but perhaps it's reacting to the grace already inside?"

"S'okay Cas. I still love you," Dean mumbled happily as he kissed sloppily along Castiel's collarbone.

"As I love you too Dean, but unfortunately we really must leave to attend the Queen's celebrations, as the Fae do not take kindly to tardiness," Castiel explained as he attempted to extract himself from Dean's drunken grasp.

"Don't wanna," Dean pouted.

"Come on, Dean, we have to. It may be fun. There will be beverages for you to drink," Castiel said, trying to coax his intoxicated hunter.

"Beverages...Woo hoo! " Dean cried excitedly and tried to stand up, just to land back on his ass again with a thud and a giggle.

"I think I'll fly us back there," Castiel stated, eyeing Dean suspiciously where he was sitting, swaying from side to side on the floor and grinning manically.

Castiel eventually managed to get Dean dressed and flown to the party. He really hoped he was doing the right thing taking Dean to the celebrations in this state, but as they had accepted earlier they didn't actually have a choice. Fae took party invitations very seriously and the Queen would be immensely insulted if they did not attend.

Castiel landed on the immaculate purple grass that lined each side of the path leading up to where the party was being held in the great Fae hall. Dean stumbled and giggled as they touched down, causing Castiel to frown and look down at his partner.

"S'okay, Cas, I'm ready to party!" Dean said, his slurred voice full of as much sincerity as he could muster.

"Dean, you have to be careful what you do and say here. Please just try to clear your head a little," Castiel answered as he led Dean up the path.

"Castiel! Dean! How wonderful to see you both!" The Queen cried when they walked in. "Please, please, come in, would you like a drink? Snack?" She continued to fuss over them as she led them through to the great room where the party was in full swing.

Even Castiel stopped and stared for a moment as he took in the vast array of colours, lights and species all mingling together in a foggy haze, which was most likely coming from some sort of Fae smoke machine.

There were easily 500 bodies crammed into that room, in groups chatting, surrounding the makeshift bar/snack area or pulling out all sorts of crazy dance moves on the dance floor area.

As soon as they got into the main hall they were handed a glass of fluorescent pink liquid by a troll wearing a bowtie.

"Thank you," Castiel said graciously

"Cheers my man!" Dean cried going to down his drink.

Castiel's hand shot out and steadied Dean's before he could manoeuvre the glass to his lips. "Dean do you think that wise...in your current state?" Castiel questioned.

"Current state?" the Queen asked, voice full of curiosity.

"Do you mean the Humangel is with child?" She hissed, eyes going wide with shock.

"What...? No?!" Both Dean and Castiel shouted back in equal alarm.

In a quieter voice, Castiel quickly explained to the queen how his Grace had an adverse effect on Dean and how they were waiting for that effect to wear off.

"Really?" The Queen responded with a smirk, "Oh well I did think that it was impossibly for male humans to conceive. Do you and Dean plan on having children in future? Adopting, maybe?" She asked, almost too innocently.

Castiel narrowed his eyes for a second, unsure of the Queen's sudden interest in his and Dean's family wishes.

"Well, we have not discussed it, I wouldn't rule it out. One day, maybe," he answered with a very noncommittal tone.

"Oh, how wonderful. Please, go and mingle, or grab a seat towards the back of the hall... I have some other guests that I must urgently attend to," the Queen announced before turning and swiftly walking away.

Castiel cast another suspicious glance at her retreating form before leading a still-stumbling Dean to the back of the hall, hopefully to find somewhere to keep him out of the way.

They had been at the party for about half an hour when the little baby Fae Lulee came flying excitedly and slightly haphazardly over to them.

"Dee! Casssiel!" She cried as she landed on Dean's shoulder.

Castiel couldn't help but smile at her; she really was one of the cutest little bundles of joy that he had ever laid eyes on.

"Good evening Lulee, are you enjoying the party?" He asked.

Dean just sat there grinning stupidly at her.

"Yes, Casssiel," Lulee responded sweetly. "They gave me lots of cream and I am so very full up now."

As she said this, she let out a surprisingly big yawn for someone so small.

"It's made me alllll sleepy," she added in a sing-song voice while snuggling into Dean's neck.

Dean looked up to find Castiel watching him and Lulee with such a soppy look on his face that he couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

They chatted to Lulee about that party and about her life in the Land of the Fae, both men almost spellbound by the adorableness of her.

Dean was finally starting to come out of his grace-trance. Although he was still grinning stupidly and slurring his words, he seemed at least more aware of his surroundings.

That is why when the Queen rushed over and insisted that Castiel just had to meet one of her Fae hierarchy members, Castiel decided that it would be okay to leave Dean looking after Lulee for a short while.

Lulee, who was still snuggled up against Dean's neck, asked in a small voice:

"Dee, when I not so sleepy, can we play games?"

"Of course, sweetie, for as long as we are here to visit," Dean replied.

Lulee moved from Dean's shoulder to his lap and snuggled up into a little ball.

"Dee?" She whispered, so quiet that Dean had to bend over closer to her to hear.

"Yes darling?" He asked.

"Dee perhaps you and Cassiell can stay here with me? Then we could play all the time and you could be my daddies? 'Cos I don't have anyone to take care of me and I don't like the Fae orphanage, 'cos the others laugh at me for being so small and 'cos I fly into things, and 'cos I talk so much. I don't mean to fly into things, and I don't mean to talk so much, I just have a lot to get out..."

"Awww sweetie, I'm sorry that they laugh at you, but Cas and I... we have to go home, I have a younger brother and an old man to take care of," Dean replied, tapping Lulee gently on the nose and making her giggle adorably.

The Queen wandered back over to them, having left Castiel discussing Fae politics with one of her Royal party.

"Well, you two have really taken a shine to each other, haven't you?" She questioned, smiling down fondly at where Dean was now cradling Lulee.

"How can you not take a shine to this little cutie?" Dean responded, making Lulee giggle again.

"I know she is lovely; it's such a shame we don't have any families available to take care of her. She would be such a blessing to any couple."

"Yeah, she would!" Dean agreed, tickling the little baby Fae.

The Queen laughed at Lulee's shrieks of glee from what Dean was doing.

"Of course, you and Castiel could take her on..." The Queen added still laughing gently.

"Yeah, sure, me and Cas will take her…" Dean laughed sarcastically, thinking what a great joke that was.

That is until he realised two things which made his laughter stop abruptly: one was that the queen was no longer laughing and that she had not been joking at all. Two being that he had just agreed to take on a child, he'd actually said those words, even if he'd been joking at the time, he had still said them in a place where you meant what you said and that there was no such thing as 'just saying something for a laugh'.

_Oh, crap! Cas is gonna kill me!_ He finally thought while shaking his head.

"Dean, this is wonderful news! I know you wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it, because you know that the Fae take declarations such as that every seriously," The Queen cried in excitement, scooping Lulee up from Dean's lap and twirling her in excitement.

"...Wha?...Bu...?" Dean tried to say, but he couldn't quite form actual words now.

"Dean are you okay? You look a little pale," Castiel said as he, too, joined them back at the table.

"Cas- I- Lulee-Cas?" Dean stuttered causing Castiel to reach for him in concern.

Castiel turned to the Queen and Lulee to say, "I'm just going to take him outside for some fresh air..."

Castiel dragged Dean up from his seat and all but shoved him through the hall exit. Dean was mumbling incoherently by the time Castiel found a little wooden bench in the garden and pushed him down onto it. He kneeled down in front of Dean and gripped hold of his face, causing Dean to stop muttering and catch Castiel's gaze.

"Dean...what happened? Please tell me," Castiel asked in an extremely worried tone.

"Um. Well, congratulations, Cas...you're gonna be a father!" Dean eventually said so quietly that Castiel wasn't sure he'd heard it correctly at first.

"Um, what did you say?" He asked Dean, whose eyes were so ridiculously full of remorse that they were rivaling Sam's patented puppy eyes.

"Cas. You and me, we are going to be fathers. I kind of accidentally agreed to take Lulee home with us…."

If Dean hadn't known that it was impossible, he would have been sure that Castiel was about to faint.

* * *

**Authors note: So Dee! and Cassiel! are gonna be papa's.**

**What do you think Cas's reaction will be?**

**What will Sam, Gabriel and Bobby say?**

**Will Dean and Cas take on the role or will they find some way to back out?**

**Do you want to read about the adventures of Dean, Cas and Lulee!?**

**I'd love to hear what you think. Also if you would like to submit a picture of what you think Lulee looks like, I would love to see it!**

**Thanks again for your support and reviews.**


End file.
